Cuentos de Navidad
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Las mejores cosas siempre pasan en Nochebuena XD. Este año los hijos de los digidestinados son los protagonistas, los que tendrán su final feliz o al menos su final de cuento. post-DA27!
1. La importancia de decir Te amo

Este es el fic que hace más de un año prometí, donde los protagonistas de DA27 tendrían su final feliz, o por lo menos una muestra de sus vidas futuras.

Ya es Navidad y no tengo terminados todos los cuentos y no sé si los llegaré a terminar algún día, así que por eso me he animado a subir los que tengo, porque prefiero compartirlos antes de que caigan en el olvido de mis archivos.

Hacía tiempo que no hacía esto, pero la ilusión sí es la misma...

...

**Taiyou y Akari Yagami **(21 y 12 años, hijo e hija de **Taichi** y Akane)

**Aiko**,** Yuujou y Tsukino Ishida **(21, 17 y 10 años, hijas e hijo de **Sora y Yamato**) *-*

**Michael Kiyoshi ****"****Mishi****"****, John Kirei "Jorei" y Courtney Kumiko "Coko" Barton **(20 años y 10 años hijo y mellizos de **Mimi** y Michael)

**Makoto Kido **(22 años, hijo de **Jyou** y Momoe)

**Minako, Osamu y Yoshi Ichijouji **(23, 20 y 13 años hija e hijos de **Ken y Miyako**)

**Tenshi Takaishi **(23 años, hijo de **Takeru** y Nicolette)

**Kibou Hayashiba **(23 años, hijo de **Hikari **y Yuuto)

**Kazuki Takaishi **(8 años, hijo de **Takeru y Hikari**)

**Chikako y Tenma Izumi **(20 y 11 años, hija e hijo de **Koushiro** y Mina)

**Musuko y Taisuke Motomiya **(23 y 11 años, hijos de **Daisuke** y Keiko)

**Shizuka Hida **(23 años, hija de **Iori **y Yuuna)

Y como extra…

**Amai Nimura **(7 años, hija de Yuuto)

...

Creo que no me dejé a nadie. Sin más, os invito a transportaros a la adultez de mis amados mocosos en estas fechas tan señaladas.

**Digimon y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, tampoco las Navidades, que pertenecen a Santa Claus, es decir a Yamato Ishida XD.**

.

* * *

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ La importancia de decir "Te amo" ~ **

Por fin había dejado de nevar tras la gran ventisca de anoche. El sol lucía resplandeciente esa mañana tan especial, la mañana de Nochebuena. Sin duda estaban siendo unas navidades blancas, era como vivir en una típica postal navideña, con el inconveniente de que así, en vivo, sí se notaba el frío.

Pero a ella le daba igual porque su apartamento, otra cosa no, pero tenía una calefacción magnífica y si a eso se le sumaba el maravilloso nórdico en el que ahora estaba metida, ya podía estar en Siberia que ella se sentiría en el desierto del Sahara.

Él se había levantado un poco antes, casi siempre lo hacía desde que vivía con ella y más en días festivos. La razón era simple, adoraba desayunar con ella en la cama y aunque no fuese un manitas en la cocina al menos se esforzaba, todo por ella, para tenerla complacida.

El apuesto moreno ya entraba en la habitación con la bandeja en la mano y solo pudo sonreír divertido al contemplar lo que tenía delante de él. Un gran bulto se escondía bajo el grueso edredón, dejando visibles tan solo unos mechones rubios y una mano de tez clara muy delicada, en la que en el dedo anular llevaba un precioso anillo, anillo que el chico conocía muy bien, ya que era el regalo con el que le obsequió en su cumpleaños, hacía apenas unos días.

Se acercó con sigilo, por si aún estaba dormida para no perturbarla, tomó asiento en la cama, apoyó la bandeja en la mesilla y con travesura, introdujo la cabeza por el lugar de donde salían esos mechones rubios. A los pocos segundos, el bulto de debajo del edredón se revolvió, gruñó, dio un manotazo al moreno y sacó la cabeza.

Con cierta dificultad logró abrir los ojos y lo primero que vislumbró su cautivadora mirada azul fue a ese chico tan guapo, por lo menos a ella se lo parecía, que tan acostumbrada estaba de ver al despertar.

-Taiyou, ¿que haces?, tengo sueño.- comenzó a gimotear como una niña pequeña, mientras se estiraba.

-Venga cariño.- le llamó él, quitando el edredón.- no seas tan perezosa, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Chasqueó la lengua, resopló y frunció el ceño molesta. Finalmente salió de la cama e ignorando por completo a su novio y su rico desayuno se metió en el baño. Taiyou presenció toda la escena sin decir ni una palabra, ya estaba acostumbrado a su mal genio mañanero y a sus desplantes, de hecho llevaba haciéndole desplantes desde que tenía memoria, pero lo que tan divertido le parecía de niño, ahora ya empezaba a molestarle.

Él la amaba por encima de todo y en estos dos años de relación había hecho todo para demostrárselo y más aún desde que hacía un año se fueron a vivir juntos, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, cuando él daba un paso hacia delante, ella lo daba hacia atrás y así era muy difícil que una relación avanzase.

Se levantó, pasándose la mano por su pelo alborotado, eso sí, considerablemente más corto al que llevaba en su infancia y se adentró en el baño dispuesto a pedir las oportunas explicaciones a su novia.

-¡Aiko!.- gritó con cierto enfado.

No le dio tiempo a más, al escucharle, la rubia palideció, digamos que no le gustaba que su novio se tomase esas confianzas. A ella le gustaba tener su espacio, sus momentos de intimidad y por supuesto su independencia.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces Yagami?.- inquirió, corriendo la mampara lo justo para asomar la cabeza.- te lo tengo dicho, cuando yo estoy en el baño, no me gusta que entres.

Pese a su enfado, el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse ligeramente, porque esa visión que tenía era espectacular.

Si Aiko de pequeña era preciosa, con los años se había ido feminizando y volviéndose cada vez más atractiva. Ahora, a la edad de 21 años era una jovencita increíblemente bella, que desataba pasiones, sobre todo en él, y mucho más con esa panorámica.

Sus cabellos rubios como el de los ángeles y desfilados en un corte muy moderno, completamente mojados cayendo sobre su cara, además que ahora llevaba el pelo más largo que en su infancia, no demasiado, un poco más de las orejas, adornándolo con un flequillo rebelde y alborotado a medio lado, al más puro estilo Ishida.

-¿Y por qué no puedo entrar?.- preguntó el portador de la amistad con provocación acercándose cada vez más a la ducha. Por lo visto, había tenido una excelente idea para apaciguar su enfado.

-Taiyou, te lo advierto, no des ni un paso más.- contestó la rubia con determinación, corriendo nuevamente la mampara para proseguir con su ducha.

Pensó que su advertencia había quedado clara y Yagami había desterrado esa idea de su mente, por lo menos eso hacía pensar el hecho de que no se le escuchó en unos segundos, claro que se equivocó y lo supo cuando la mampara se abrió y vio a su novio completamente desnudo entrando en su ducha, o lo que era lo mismo, perturbando uno de sus momentos íntimos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!.- gritó con furia, mucha más al sentir la piel de Taiyou sobre la suya, sus brazos rodeándola por detrás y sus labios besando su espalda con cariño, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Ahorrar agua mi amor.- musitó, prosiguiendo con su recorrido de besos.

La chica no era de piedra, adoraba a su novio, sobre todo en circunstancias como estas, pero por encima de sus deseos carnales primaba su orgullo y si le había dicho que se fuese, una de dos, o Taiyou Yagami se largaba, o lo haría ella, lo que no iba a hacer era dejar que el chico se saliese con la suya.

-¡Basta!.- apartó sus brazos bruscamente y le dio un empujón. Esa acción no le gustó en absoluto al moreno, pero trató de guardar la calma y armarse de paciencia.- te he dicho que te largases, ¿por qué nunca puedes respetar mis deseos?, eres un idiota, quédate con tu mierda de ducha.- finalizó la muchacha, saliendo de la ducha no sin antes tirarle la esponja enjabonada a la cara.

Contó hasta diez, hasta veinte y hasta cincuenta y seguidamente cantó a limpio grito, con los desafines que eso conllevaba, una canción compuesta por su novia, la cual también solía cantar con su grupo "Los Destripadores".

Aiko apretó los dientes mientras se vestía, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, porque Taiyou conocía de sobra lo mucho que detestaba que alguien cantase sus canciones, ya que esa etapa de su carrera musical hacía un par de años que había terminado y no tenía muy agradables recuerdos. Por eso, desde entonces ni ella misma había vuelto a entonar sus éxitos, detestaba escucharlos con toda su alma y su novio lo sabía, era su pequeña venganza.

-Cantas como el culo.- fue lo único que dijo, al verlo salir envuelto en una toalla.

-Solo te imitaba.- replicó él con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ishida no dijo nada más, simplemente le echó una mirada mortal y tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose a la salida.

El joven rodó los ojos sacando una paciencia de no se sabe donde, no quería enfadarla más.

-Vale, perdona.- se excusó, mientras la seguía.- pero ¿se puede saber a donde vas?, recuerda que hemos quedado para comer con mis padres.

-No voy a comer con tus padres.- bufó Aiko, ya abriendo la puerta.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues como que no y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. Nos veremos en la fiesta o no, me da igual.- se despidió de muy malas formas.

Taiyou la siguió, tratando de tomarla del brazo pero no tuvo éxito, antes de que pudiese alcanzarla, ella cerró la puerta tan fuertemente que la pequeña toalla que le cubría se deslizó de su cuerpo, dejando a este dando las gracias por no haberle dado tiempo a dar un paso más y por lo tanto que la puerta no le cazase ciertas partes valiosas.

...

Aiko llevaba un enfado monumental y todavía no entendía por qué, bueno sí lo sabía, porque Taiyou no se comportaba como ella quería, aunque lo malo era que aún no sabía como quería que se comportase Taiyou.

Era indiscutible que era un novio modelo, bueno, considerado, detallista, complaciente, bastante paciente, eso precisamente era lo que le ponía de los nervios a Aiko. Era la primera vez que no tenía una relación destructiva por decirlo de alguna manera, porque hasta que empezó a salir en serio con Yagami, todas sus anteriores relaciones habían resultado un fracaso, tal vez por eso tenía tanto miedo a como iba esta relación, lo perfecta que era. Aún tenía esa inseguridad, ese miedo al fracaso y al compromiso, todavía se resistía a pensar que con Taiyou podría ser realmente feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando que sus líos mentales le diesen un respiro y sonrió al ver a una de sus mejores amigas a unos pasos de ella, saludándole con la mano. Se trataba de Minako Ichijouji, su vecina de toda la vida y aunque ninguna de las dos siguiese viviendo en casa de sus padres, habían quedado para ir juntas a su antigua urbanización para hacer acto de presencia y felicitar a sus padres la Nochebuena y así librarse de sus continuas llamadas lloriqueándoles lo abandonados que los tenían.

Si Aiko con los años se había transformado en una jovencita increíblemente hermosa, Minako no le tenía nada que envidiar. A sus 23 años, estaba hecha toda una mujer explosiva y no solo por su modelitos, muy al estilo Mimi de joven, que desafiaban al frío polar que hacía ese invierno. También tenía un cuerpazo para llevarlos.

Ssu melena larga hasta mitad de la espalda, casi siempre decorada con destellos y una de sus características gorras a medio lado, dándole un toque completamente fashion. Y además, por si esto no fuera poco, los anteojos que llevase en su infancia habían pasado a la historia, ya que desde los 13 años lucía unas imperceptibles lentillas y aunque las gafas le quedasen bien, con la cara completamente descubierta estaba imponente.

Su atuendo poco tenía que ver con el de Aiko, la cual siempre se decantaba por ropajes más cómodos y deportivos, pero también era verdad que si había que vestirse de gala, lucía vestido y tacones como si los llevase todo los días.

Tras saludarse y felicitarse la Nochebuena, ambas empezaron su peregrinaje a su hogar y Minako pudo descubrir que ella no era la única abatida por tener que ir hasta las afueras de Odaiba esa mañana, ya que Aiko llevaba un careto de hastío perceptible para todos los viandantes.

-¿Por qué estas así?, a ti al menos tu madre no te va a hacer ponerte un ridículo jersey con renos, en serio, cuando se dará cuenta Miyako de que no tiene gusto para la moda.- habló Ichijouji resoplando, adoraba a su madre, pero no compartían prácticamente nada, ni gustos, ni aficiones, eran como polos opuestos.

-Tú no te quejes, seguro que tú no te encuentras a tus padres enrollándose en la mesa de la cocina.- negó la chica, tratando de borrar de su mente esa escena con la que se encontró el año pasado. Normal, teniendo en cuenta de que la Nochebuena también era el día del aniversario de sus padres.

Minako aguantó una carcajada, la verdad tenía suerte de no haberse encontrado nunca un panorama similar, aunque la suerte había que buscarla y para eso Minako era bastante más espabilada que su amiga.

Es decir, daba muchas ventajas entrar en casa armando escándalo y haciendo mucho ruido, para que si sus padres estaban en algún momento íntimo, fuesen conscientes de que ya no estaban solos en casa y se adecentasen.

-Por cierto, ¿y Taiyou?, ¿no viene?.- preguntó con naturalidad.

Ishida chasqueó la lengua molesta, acción que Minako comprendió claramente, o lo que es lo mismo, iba a dar comienzo a un nuevo capítulo del culebrón de pasiones y desencuentros, familias enfrentadas, una rubia y un moreno, "Yagami-Ishida: la relación inconclusa".

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-No sé…- negó la chica irritada.- que es un idiota, es… un idiota, me lleva el desayuno a la cama, me asalta en la ducha… me… es un idiota.

-Oh, pobrecita.- dijo la peliazul de forma irónica.- un novio que se desvive por ti, ¡voy a llamar a mi padre para que lo detenga!, ¿qué se ha creído haciéndote el desayuno y pretendiendo hacerte el amor de par de mañana?, ¡debería estar en la cárcel!.- continuó con sus exageradas ironías ante la mirada cansada de su amiga.

-Minako ya, no gastes todo tu ingenio tan pronto, aún quedan muchas reuniones familiares y una fiesta, guarda un poco de tu habilidad lingüística.- le cortó la rubia.

-Entonces cual es el problema, ¿qué te cuida demasiado?.- cuestionó haciendo exageradas señas con los brazos.

La chica suspiró molesta, no soportaba esto. Se sentía ridícula ya que para todos los que veían la relación de fuera, Yagami era el novio perfecto y en verdad así era, pero Aiko no estaba preparada para eso.

-Sí y no… no sé. Es que, yo le quiero mucho y cuando estoy con él es perfecto, me hubiese encantado quedarme en la cama con él desayunando juntos… pero…- hizo una pausa, Minako le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que continuase.- es que, no se si estoy preparada para esto.

-¿Te refieres a que no estás preparada para una relación que te haga feliz?.- cuestionó la muchacha con sentido común.- tus relaciones anteriores han sido una mierda, con Taiyou es con el único que te he visto realmente feliz, ¿por qué no lo admites?

-Sí… tienes razón… pero, todo es tan…- resopló, rascándose el pelo con nerviosismo, sus sentimientos le producían mucha confusión.- verás, desde que vivimos juntos parece que estamos casados, no salimos, no nos vamos de fiesta, parece que siempre le tengo que dar explicaciones de todo y yo no estoy cómoda con esta situación y lo peor es que él parece que cada vez está más cómodo y tengo miedo a… que… un día quiera casarse y tener hijos y…

-¿Y?

-¿Y?… pues, ¡eso!, ¡que sería horrendo!, imagínate, yo con un hijo apellidado Yagami, a mi padre le da un infarto.

Minako paró el paseo y miró su amiga con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Aiko, tu padre sabe que un Yagami se acuesta con su primogénita todas las noches y sigue bastante vivo así que… busca otra excusa más convincente.

Le habían descubierto, la excusa de la rivalidad Ishida-Yagami ya no servía.

-Bueno realmente es que… no sé si quiero eso.- confesó, bajando la cabeza y reanudando el paseo.

-¿El que?

-Pues eso, una familia, niños, estar casada. Creo que nada de eso es para mí y todo hace indicar que esta relación con Taiyou acabará de esa forma.

Ichijouji estudió los gestos de su amiga, parecía bastante abatida y asustada. Tal vez no estuviese preparada para una relación por sus fracasos amorosos, sobre todo por el que más le marcó.

-¿Es por Kibou?.- preguntó, sobresaltando a Aiko, no le gustaba hablar de esa tema ya que en su momento le hizo sufrir mucho.- ¿por lo que pasó con él?, ¿por eso tienes miedo a entregarte del todo con Taiyou?

-Eh… ah, ¡claro que no!.- exclamó la rubia con cierto enojo.- Kibou es historia y pasó hace mil años, ya ni me acuerdo.

-Sí, pero estabas muy colada por él y ya se sabe que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

La rubia se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa, no le gustaba que hablasen de sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que todos la conocían mejor que ella misma.

-Ya pasó y además, para tu información, Taiyou fue mi primer amor, no Kibou.- se excusó la chica, ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga.- es verdad, salimos durante una semana entera cuando teníamos trece años, fue como un novio o algo así.

Y Minako volvió a reír descontrolada.

-Oh venga, ya sabes a que me refiero, el primer amor, es decir, el primer chico con el que te acostaste.- logró decir, tras su ataque de risa.

Ishida arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que tu primer amor fue el primer chico con el que te acostaste?

Ichijouji se aguantó su nueva carcajada.

-Claro que no, ni me lo recuerdes, fue pésimo.- dijo con diversión, para luego quedar con una mirada perdida y nostálgica pensando en su primer amor de verdad.

-Pues eso. No me líes, yo estoy bien, solo necesito que Taiyou se relaje un poco.- dio por concluida la conversación. Aunque al mirar a su amiga se dio cuenta de que esta ya tenía la mente lejos del tema.

No hubo más tiempo para hablar, porque pocos minutos después, sus caminos se separaron, puesto que ya se encontraban frente a la casa de los Ishida.

A pesar del viento congelante que entraba en sus pulmones, la rubia respiró con fuerza hasta en tres ocasiones, finalmente se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá, papá estoy en casa!.- gritó con energía.- así que si estáis desnudos, vestíos.- susurró esto último para ella misma, mientras se quitaba todas las capas de ropa que llevaba.

Escuchó un grito bastante flipado, un golpe seco y seguidamente un estruendoso ruido, como si algo se rompiese en añicos. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el grito enfurecido de su padre.

-¡Tsukino!

La rubia tuvo miedo a asomarse, todo hacía indicar que su hermana pequeña había vuelto a hacer una de las suyas.

No obstante su curiosidad y sus ganas de volver a ver a esa pequeña diabla, para que negarlo, fueron más fuertes en ella.

Rió al ver la escena

-¡Tengo que practicar!.- excusaba la niña, ataviada con su kimono de karate.

-¿Dando patadas al jarrón?.- despotricó el hombre al límite del colapso.

-No era al jarrón a lo que iba dirigida, era a la manzana.- señaló la fruta que estaba en el sueño entre los cristales, el agua y las flores.- si Yuujou hubiese dejado que se la pusiese en la cabeza esto no hubiese pasado, la culpa es de ese bebé cobarde y desconfiado.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Ishida padre no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba a punto de perder los nervios, Aiko lo vio en su respiración acelerada y su mirada de demente, por eso decidió que era el momento de hacerse presente y relajar la evidente tensión.

-¿Esa patada es nueva, no?.- cuestionó.

Padre e hija se volvieron al escuchar esa tan reconocible como querida voz y ninguno de los dos pudo remediar su sonrisa.

La primera que corrió a su encuentro fue la niña.

-Me sé muchas más, ¿quieres que te las enseñe Ai-chan?.- habló emocionada, haciendo katas.

La mayor la atrapó de los hombros y la obligó a que la mirase, en esos ojos que bien podrían ser reflejos el uno del otro de lo idénticos que eran.

-Tsuki-chan, estoy orgullosa de tus progresos pero no puedes practicar en casa con los jarrones de cristal. A parte de romperlos tú también te puedes hacer daño.- razonó y Yamato suspiró pensando en lo mucho de menos que echaba convivir con su hija más sabia y cuerda y sobre todo con la única capaz de dominar a ese demonio pelirrojo karateka.

-Yo no siento el dolor, soy una roca.- dijo con determinación la niña.- además, yo quería practicar fuera pero papá no me dejó porque dice que hace frío.

-Y es verdad lo que dice papá, hace frío.- comunicó, echando una mirada cómplice a su progenitor.

La niña negó dándose con el puño en la mano.

-Yo no siento ni el frío ni el calor, soy un dragón.

Y la rubia ya optó por reír por las ocurrencias de la benjamina, contagiando al agotado padre de la criatura, que por fin iba a su encuentro.

-Que bueno que estés aquí cielito.- escuchó la voz de su padre. Aunque tampoco necesitaba escucharla ya que Yamato Ishida era la única persona en el mundo que le llamaba "cielito", se lo decía desde que tenía memoria y era tan paranoico que no le permitía a nadie más que le dijese así. Era su apelativo exclusivo para su hija mayor.

-Papá.- saludó la rubia, dejándose abrazar por su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La verdad es que Aiko podía estar bien orgullosa de su progenitor, ya que no cualquiera seguía conservando ese espectacular cuerpo a los cincuenta. Además sus cabellos aunque se notaban un poco más esclarecidos debido a las canas, se camuflaban bastante bien en su rubio, conservando un look bastante natural y juvenil.

El apuesto rubio dirigió la mirada a su hija menor.

-Cielín.- así como su primogénita era "cielito", su benjamina era "cielín", Yamato tenía una obsesión con el "cielo".- ve a avisar a tu madre, ¿vale? Y después recoge este estropicio y quítate esa ropa de karate kid.

-Sí.- asintió la niña alargando la última letra en exceso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

Esa niña cada día era más rebelde.

-¿Y dónde está mi hermanito?.- preguntó Ishida chica mirando a su alrededor.

-Por ahí, depresivo. ¡Yuujou ven a saludar a tu hermana!.- llamó el rubio con autoridad.

A los pocos segundos otra pelirroja bajaba las escaleras tan rápido que todos temieron que acabase rodando, para finalmente abrazarse con fuerza a su hija.

-Cariño, que guapa estás, cuanto te echo de menos.- decía estrujando a su hija con entusiasmo.

-Mamá, yo también te quiero.- le correspondió Aiko.

Realmente, Sora y su hija siempre habían tenido una envidiable relación. Podían contar la una con la otras y nunca se sentían defraudadas. Bueno, como todas las relaciones madre-hija había existido en alguna ocasión algún que otro desencuentro, pero lo importante era que lo hablaban y lo solucionaban.

Cuando Sora dejó respirar un poco a Aiko, esta con una sonrisa se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

-Por cierto parejita, feliz aniversario.- dijo entregándoles unos billetes, ambos los miraron desconcertados, ¿tanto habían cambiado las cosas para que Aiko les diese dinero a ellos?.- es… para que os paguéis un hotel y no tengáis que hacerlo malamente en la cocina, que ya no tenéis edad.- finalizó con una sonrisa divertida, ante el enrojecimiento total de sus padres.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro se encaminó hasta las escaleras.

-¡Hermanito, ven aquí!.- no hubo contestación.- ¿dónde está mi pelirrojito favorito?.- nada, por lo que a Aiko solo le quedó una salida, subir las escaleras a todo correr.- ¡Yuujou no deberías haberme enfurecido, vas a morir lentamente a cosquillas!

...

Pese a que refunfuñaba y se le ponía mal temple pensando en que tenía que ir de visita a su casa, una vez que estaba ahí todo eso se le pasaba. Adoraba su casa, la misma en la que había crecido; su madre haciendo esas ricas galletas, su padre comiéndoselas y haciendo algún comentario amoroso que aún fuese capaz de provocarle el sonrojo a la adulta, su hermano… si bien era verdad que hoy no era la alegría de la fiesta, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella y su pequeña hermana, la cual le pedía siempre que le contase todas sus aventuras.

Tampoco había que olvidar a sus amados digimons, ya que aunque había crecido, seguía siendo uña y carne con Yokomon, pero estas navidades, los digimons celebraban su fiesta paralela en el Digimundo.

Ya había comido y se lo había pasado tan bien, que se había olvidado por completo de su novio y de los problemas que tuvo esta mañana, pero pronto tendría que volver a casa, ya que la fiesta de Navidad empezaría dentro de poco y tenía que cambiarse, y también, para hacer las paces con Taiyou, ya que lo último que deseaba era estar en Nochebuena enfadada con él.

En ese momento de sobremesa de los Ishida, alguien llamó a la puerta y evidentemente a ninguno le apetecía levantarse, por lo que todos fueron dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona en la que tenían "autoridad" por así decirlo; Sora miró a Yamato, Yamato a Aiko, Aiko a Yuujou, Yuujou a Tsukino y Tsukino devolvió la mirada a su hermano, considerando una afrenta que pensase que tenía autoridad sobre ella.

Pero antes de provocar una discusión entre sus consanguíneos, Aiko se levantó.

-Voy yo.

No esperaba que su padre la retuviese de la muñeca.

-Ni hablar.

Para él su casa siempre sería la de sus hijos, sin embargo no había que olvidar que oficialmente Aiko ya no vivía ahí, por lo tanto era una invitada y la trataría como a una reina.

Dirigió una dura mirada a la más pequeña.

-Tsukino, ve a abrir.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al máximo, incrédula por esta injusticia.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres la más pequeña y por lo tanto la que menos autoridad tiene en esta casa.- determinó, asombrando a todos. Yamato no solía ser demasiado estricto con esa cría, igual por eso precisamente era tan rebelde.- en esta casa se respetan ciertas cosas y los hermanos mayores siempre tendrán autoridad sobre los pequeños y los pequeños respetaran a sus mayores.- anunció realmente enojado.

Yuujou se sintió intimidado, pensando que su padre regañaba a Tsukino por su culpa, por no ser capaz de imponerse a esta con la autoridad que Yamato esperaba.

Resopló agobiado, creyendo que ahora Tsukino le odiaría más.

La niña iba a replicar algo pero finalmente se mordió la lengua. Su hermana estaba ahí, su madre la miraba suplicante y su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para retarle más, por lo que por la paz y estabilidad de su familia, obedecería esta ley tan absurda como injusta de obediencia a los mayores.

-Sí…- respondió, alargando de nuevo la última letra, irritando considerablemente a su padre.

A los pocos segundos, la pequeña de los Ishida volvió a adentrarse en la cocina seguida de un apuesto joven de veinte años.

Su pelo castaño con una melena corta y peinada con raya en medio, la verdad es que siempre había conservado el mismo peinado, y sus ojos miel, delataban de quien era hijo. No había duda de que estaban ante el primogénito de Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡Mishi!.- saludó Sora con alegría.

Escuchar a su madre fue lo que necesitó Aiko para prestar atención a la visita con una sonrisa de ilusión en el rostro.

El joven saludó a la familia muy cortésmente y tras contestar también el interrogatorio de Sora, Aiko por fin se lo pudo llevar fuera de la cocina, porque estaba claro que "Mishi" había ido a ver a su querida princesa.

-Que alegría me da verte.- saludó Ishida abrazándose a su gran amigo.

Para alivio de Aiko, hacía mucho tiempo que su primer pretendiente había dejado ese camino y ya no la cortejaba, pero lo que sí se forjó entre ellos fue una gran amistad, que se fue incrementando con los años, de tal forma que ahora eran prácticamente como hermanos.

-Ai, no te lo vas a creer.- habló el castaño emocionado.- estoy enamorado.

...

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la residencia de los Ishida, Taiyou también había comido en casa de sus padres, eso sí, excusando el desplante de su novia, el cual, tampoco había sorprendido a los Yagami. A fin de cuentas, Aiko era una Ishida.

-Toma Taiyou.- le ofreció un pastelito una preciosa niña de pelo castaño, recogido con un par de coletas y ojos verdosos, era una niña que por su dulzura a todo el mundo le recordaba a su tía Hikari.

-Gracias Akari, eres un cielo.- lo aceptó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pese a su cara de circunstancias.

El abatimiento de Taiyou nada tenía que ver con la expresión de su padre, el cual no paraba de reírse de él. Todos pensaron que el vino que acompañaba a la comida le había subido más de la cuenta, pero no era así, Taichi no podía parar por lo "idiota" que era su hijo, a su juicio, aún le faltaban muchos veranos para llegar a comprender a un Ishida.

-En serio, que tonto eres.- le decía entre carcajadas pegándole considerables manotazos en la espalda.

-Taichi, para ya.- ordenó Akane atónita, apartando la copa de sake con la que estaba entretenido ahora.

-Papá, ¿por qué te ríes de Taiyou?, parece que lo está pasando muy mal.- preguntó Akari mirando a su progenitor con desaprobación.

El atractivo moreno, que también peinaba algunas canas, tomó a su hija de 12 años como si aún fuese una bebé y la sentó en sus rodillas.

-Melocotoncito, no entiendes de estas cosas, pero tu hermano es tonto, muy tonto…

-¡Papá!.- cortó el aludido molesto y más al escuchar la nueva risotada del diplomático.

-No le hagas caso, creo que no le ha sentado bien la comida.- le tranquilizó su madre, acariciándole con ternura los cabellos, luego echó una mirada asesina a su marido.- Taichi, vete a acostarte un rato anda.

-No, de eso nada.- habló, trabándosele un poco la lengua. Igual iba a ser verdad y había bebido más vino de la cuenta.- mi hijo y yo vamos a tener una charla de hombre a hombre.- finalizó haciendo un aspaviento con los brazos para que las mujeres abandonasen el salón.

Akane giró los ojos derrotada y cedió a la exigencia de su esposo.

Taiyou le miró nada convencido, Taichi sirvió otra copa para ofrecérsela a su hijo, este negó con la cabeza, Yagami padre se encogió de hombros y se la bebió él.

-Taiyou hijo, escúchame atentamente.- comenzó el compañero de Agumon.- lo estás haciendo todo mal.

-Que…- iba a protestar el chico, pero su padre le mandó callar.

-No sabes como manejar a una chica pero ni de lejos, eres un patán en ese aspecto y ya si esa chica es una Ishida y Takenouchi todo en uno, pudes darte por vencido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que Aiko Ishida es la terquedad y el orgullo hecho humano y cuanto más encantador seas tú, más la agobias, más insegura se siente y más te desprecia y te rechaza.

Iba a decir algo pero calló y quedó reflexivo analizando su relación. Pasaba justamente lo que su padre había descrito.

-Y… que crees que…

-Tienes que dejarla.- sentenció dando un nuevo sorbo a la copa.

-¿Qué?, ni hablar, con lo que me ha costado llegar a esto y… ¡ni hablar!, ¡yo la amo!.- se alteró el moreno por completo.

-Cállate.- ordenó su padre sin perder la compostura.- hijo, tienes que darle una lección de madurez. Plantarte, decirle como esta la situación, si de verdad está dispuesta a arriesgarse y tener una relación seria o si prefiere seguir jugando a "a ver que chico me deja hoy".- dijo Yagami con burla.- hijo escúchame, si de verdad te ama, ella irá a ti y si no es así, no vale la pena seguir con esto, ¿no crees?

Una vez más la sabiduría de Yagami padre dejó sin palabras a su hijo. Era arriesgado pero tenía razón, era el momento de comprobar si su relación con Aiko tenía futuro o por el contrario estaba muerta desde el principio.

...

Cuando Taiyou llegó a su apartamento se encontró que su novia ya estaba ahí, terminándose de arreglar. Y aunque la conversación con su padre retumbase en su mente, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa bobalicona al ver a Aiko tan hermosa.

Lucía un vestido de fiesta azul celeste, a juego con sus ojos y estaba terminando de hacerse el recogido de su cabello.

-Hola.- saludó el chico tímidamente.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sin mirarla demasiado, Taiyou comenzó a desvestirse, para prepararse también para la fiesta.

-Pensé que era una fiesta informal.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Minako y sus fiestas, para ella informal significa de gala.- respondió la rubia, retocándose un poco.

-Y cuando diga de gala como habrá que vestirse, ¿cómo los oscars?.- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de atarse la camisa.

La rubia le miró de soslayo y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal la comida con tus padres?

-Bien.- contestó sin extenderse demasiado.

-Prometo que antes de que acabe el año comeré con ellos.- dijo la rubia.

Y Taiyou supo que eso era lo más parecido a una excusa que obtendría de ella.

-Tranquila.- contestó, mientras trataba de atarse la corbata, no quería sacar más el tema.

Pronto, Aiko dejó de reírse de la inutilidad de su novio para hacerse el nudo y se apiadó de él y evidentemente que Taiyou dejó que la rubia le atase correctamente esa endemoniada corbata.

-¿La corbata de Koromon?.- preguntó divertida, al ver al compañero de Taiyou dibujado en la prenda.

-A mí me gusta.

-Y a mí.- siguió la mujer haciendo el nudo.- oye.- comenzó inmersa en ese nudo para no mirarle y no ponerse más nerviosa.- siento haber estado tan borde esta mañana, perdona de verdad, agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí.

En una acción repentina, Yagami la tomó de las manos e hizo que la mujer le mirase a los ojos.

-Te amo.- dijo con seguridad y determinación. La rubia sonrió y apartando la mirada porque sino empezaría a incomodarse, le respondió:

-Y yo a ti.- dándole un corto beso en los labios y separándose de él.

Taiyou la miró con tristeza, no lo había conseguido. En los dos años que llevaban saliendo nunca había escuchado las palabras "te amo" salir de la boca de su novia y dirigidas a él, siempre esperaba a que él se lo dijese y le contestaba igual "y yo a ti". Se entristeció enormemente empezando a pensar que su padre tenía razón, que tal vez, Aiko no le amase como él la amaba.

...

Ese día de Nochebuena de 2039 iba a ser muy un lado, los mayores celebrarían los cuarenta años que llevaban de amistad en una fiesta en casa de los Takaishi, así salió por sorteo, por otro los jóvenes lo celebrarían en una brutal fiesta en el apartamento que compartían Minako y Tenshi, y por último los niños eran los que más oscuro lo tenían, o estar en la fiesta de sus padres, o estar en la cama, ellos no tenían derecho a fiesta propia y por supuesto que tenían prohibido acercarse a menos de cien metros de la fiesta de sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando Taiyou y Aiko llegaron, la fiesta estaba en su comienzo, la música sonaba a todo volumen, algunos como Makoto ya estaban desfasados con la corbata en la cabeza y Tenshi hacía las veces de DJ con música tecno electrónica, digna de las mejores discotecas de moda, mientras Minako se encargaba de dar la bienvenida a su invitados.

-Ai-chan, ¡que guapa estás!.- saludó Ichijouji con efusividad, luego dirigió su mirada a Yagami.- y tú que simpático eres.- le dijo agarrándole del cachete.

Taiyou refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, porque todos sabían el significado de "simpático" y más en boca de Minako.

Poco a poco la fiesta fue animándose, los invitados llegaron y por fin Tenshi se dignó a poner una balada, por petición precisamente de Taiyou, que deseaba un poco de romanticismo en su nochebuena. No hacía falta decir que cuando empezó la balada, a todos los que Cupido les había negado el amor, que eran la inmensa mayoría, empezaron a hacer gestos de asco, atiborrarse de alcohol y hacer juegos estúpidos entre ellos.

Pero todo eso, tanto a Aiko como a Taiyou les era indiferente, para ellos su momento especial llegaría ahora.

Con delicadeza, Yagami tomó de la cintura a su novia y pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo comenzaron a bailar.

En un momento del baile, Taiyou se dijo que tenía que volver a intentarlo, por eso, apartando la boca del hombro de su chica, el cual estaba besando hasta ese instante, la llevó hasta sus labios. Ahí, le susurró un "te amo" y una vez más la respuesta de Aiko desesperó a Yagami.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo justo antes de volver a rozar los labios de su chico con los suyos, pero esta vez el beso no llegó a más porque el compañero de Koromon echó la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Me amas?.- preguntó con seriedad.

-Claro.- respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida, no entendía a que venía la seriedad de su chico, pensó que estaría con una de sus bromas.

-Pues dímelo.- pidió comenzando a arrugar el ceño, se estaba enfadando de verdad.

La chica le miró extrañada.

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-No lo has hecho.- le replicó Yagami, deteniendo el balanceo y por lo tanto su baile romántico.

Aiko resopló, ahora la que se estaba empezando a molestar era ella.

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa?, ¿sigues enfadado por lo de esta mañana?, te he pedido disculpas.- habló la mujer, separándose del abrazó de su novio.

-Nunca me lo has dicho, ¿tanto te cuesta?.- alzó la voz el moreno.- seguro que a mi primo no te costó nada decírselo.

Ese comentario le llegó a Ishida al corazón, Taiyou sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que lo pasó estando enamorada de Kibou y nunca le había sacado el tema, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿acaso tenía celos?

Era algo absurdo, hacía tiempo que Aiko ya no sentía nada por Hayashiba y Taiyou lo sabía.

-¿A que viene eso?.- cuestionó la rubia tratando de guardar la compostura.

El moreno miró para otro lado, sabía que lo había estropeado, lo sabía por como lo miraba ahora su novia, mirada que le mataba por dentro, era una mirada de dolor y decepción, pero no se echaría atrás, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Viene a que no sé a que estás jugando, yo doy todo por esta relación y tú no das nada, si no estás preparada me parece perfecto, pero no juegues conmigo.

Esta vez fue la rubia la que apartó la mirada, desviándola al suelo y para Yagami eso fue más que respuesta.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos, no quiero obligarte a algo que no deseas. Cuando seas suficiente madura para dejar a un lado tus miedos e inseguridades y enfrentarte a una relación de verdad, me lo dices.- finalizó Taiyou con decisión, para acto seguido abandonar el apartamento.

Ya había jugado su as en la manga, ahora todo dependía de Aiko.

Desde que se fue Taiyou, la música tecno de Tenshi volvió a invadir el apartamento y todos volvieron a divertirse, todos menos Aiko. Ella estaba en un rincón abatida, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y preguntándose que demonios estaba haciendo con su vida, mejor dicho, que es lo que deseaba para su vida.

...

Hacía horas desde que había abandonado la fiesta y se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en la terraza que había en el tejado del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía. Allí era donde siempre iba a pensar, o simplemente a airearse y alejarse del mundo, y aunque el frío era intenso y aún había rastro de nieve por la terraza, el moreno aguardaba ahí, resguardándose del frío con su abrigo.

Miró el reloj, estaba a punto de ser media noche, o lo que era lo mismo, Navidad. Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado la fiesta, si Aiko hubiese querido buscarle ya lo habría hecho por lo que estaba claro lo que pasaba, ella no le amaba.

Respiró con fuerza aquel aire gélido que congelaba sus pulmones, pero no le importaba, así haría juego con su corazón el cual estaba helado desde que había dejado a Aiko. No hacía falta esperar más, ella no vendría.

Tratando de contener unas rebeldes lágrimas se dio la vuelta, quedando paralizado de la impresión. No lo podía creer, ella estaba ahí.

Ni se había percatado de cuanto rato llevaba, pero no le importaba, lo importante era que estaba ahí, claro que lo que le inquietaba en este momento era la razón.

-Estoy preparada.- dijo la rubia con determinación.

El moreno hizo un gesto de no entender de que hablaba y lentamente se acercó a ella. Le mató ver que había llorado, era my difícil ver llorar a Aiko y realmente no le gustaba nada y mucho menos por su culpa. Viendo que su novio parecía medio ido, Aiko volvió a hablar.

-Tenías razón. Tengo miedo y soy insegura, mis relaciones anteriores fueron una mierda y es verdad que la de Kibou me marcó mucho y me condicionó a la hora de abrirme del todo, pero no quiero seguir viviendo así, quiero que esto avance.- terminó bajando la mirada.

En ese momento, el moreno le tomó las manos, estaban heladas, al contrario que las suyas que estaban calientes ya que todo el rato las había mantenido en el interior de los bolsillos.

-Oye, igual he sido un poco brusco y…- comenzó Taiyou, no lo podía evitar, Aiko era su debilidad y no le importaba culparse y disculparse las veces que hiciese falta con tal de hacerla sonreír.

-Shhh.- le hizo callar la mujer, posando un dedo en sus labios, para después acariciarle tiernamente el rostro.- te amo.

Ahora sí que Taiyou pensó que soñaba.

-Que…

-Te amo, creo que de siempre, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, y quiero que lo sepas, te amo, te amo, te lo diré siempre que quieras y cuando no quieras, porque eres lo que más amo Taiyou Yagami, te amo.- finalizó prácticamente susurrándoselo en los labios.

El moreno sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su amada, para después fundirse con ella en un beso de amor, un beso de confianza, un beso de madurez. Fue el beso más especial de sus vidas, porque fue el más representativo hasta el momento, por fin su relación empezaba a encaminarse y estabilizarse.

Después de eso beso, ambos quedaron abrazados, Aiko por dentro del abrigo de su amado novio. Estaba helada, pero se resistía a bajar a su apartamento. Quería alargar este momento único y esperado lo máximo posible, y más cuando escucharon varias estruendosas explosiones acompañadas de destellos de miles de colores que tomaron el cielo por completo.

-Waa… que de fuegos.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Taiyou también sonrió mirando a su novia y pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos el reflejo de esos inesperados fuegos artificiales, sin duda, esta sería la Nochebuena que recordarían toda su vida, su cuento de Navidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, aquí está el primer cuentito protagonizado por el Aiyou. Creo que esto fue lo primero que escribí de esta pareja.

Solo decir que algunos de los cuentos se van a completar entre sí, pudiendo entender las cosas conforme me vayan leyendo.

El fic constará de ocho cuentos y un epílogo (espero). Voy a ir publicando durante la Navidad y seguramente se alargará al año que viene.

Gracias por leer, cuídense, **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 22/12/12


	2. Cómo pedir matrimonio y no morir en el

**Algunas personas encuentran la felicidad elogiando lo que aman, otras en cambio, destruyendo lo que odian.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ Cómo pedir matrimonio y no morir en el intento ~**

En esa mañana de Navidad nadie tenía prisa en levantarse, normal ya que la mayoría de los antiguos digidestinados se habían cogido unas merecidas fiestas navideñas. Y así, unos que disfrutaban al máximo de sus minivacaciones eran el matrimonio Motomiya, que combatían el frío de la calle en el mejor sitio posible, la cama.

Un joven de 23 años de edad abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres con sigilo.

A pesar de estar trabajando en las empresas de su padre y ganar bastante dinero al mes, aún vivía con ellos y todo porque estaba ahorrando para una casa muy especial, y si ese día todo salía como esperaba, a partir de entonces podría empezar a pagarla y mudarse con la persona que amaba.

Al contrario que su padre, que dormía como un lirón, él no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a su nerviosismo por lo que iba a hacer en la cena de hoy, por eso decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

-Un pastelito de fresa por favor… y de chocolate, mmm… otro y otro… ohhh, que bueno está…- hablaba en sueños, entre ronquidos y babas, Daisuke.

Musuko quedó un segundo observándole, intercalando su mirada en ambos progenitores, dándose cuenta de lo diferentes que eran entre ellos.

Pese a su aspecto de cuarentón, el cual delataba sus cada vez más evidentes entradas, su padre seguía durmiendo como un niño pequeño; destapado, con una pierna a cada lado y riendo y babeando como un idiota en su sueño. En cambio, su madre era todo lo contrario, era la tranquilidad y el sosiego hecho persona. Dormía placidamente recogida a medio lado y su expresión facial no cambiaba en ningún momento, ni siquiera su postura, así como Daisuke empezaba durmiendo en posición fetal y tapado y terminaba con la cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en la almohada, ella conservaba su posición completamente intacta.

Sonrió al contemplar eso, su madre tenía aspecto de ángel y verdaderamente, en más de una ocasión se había planteado si en verdad sería uno de ellos, ya que aguantar a Daisuke tenía mucho mérito.

Se amaban. Esa era la respuesta, ella le amaba y le adoraba por encima de todo y él la correspondía igualmente. Así, pese a sus diferencias y sus desencuentros siempre volvían el uno al otro, acompañándose en este camino que habían empezado a compartir juntos hacía tantos años.

Se preguntó si el también lo conseguiría, si él también se casaría con la persona que amaba y estaría ahí, después de más de veinte años, compartiendo cama con ella. Lo deseaba con toda su alma y de momento la ilusión la tenía intacta y si todo salía como lo había visualizado una y mil veces, a partir de esa noche, su ilusión comenzaría a transformase en realidad.

Tan absortó quedó imaginando su vida perfecta, que ni se dio cuenta de que tomó asiento en la cama de sus padres, más concretamente en la cara de su padre.

Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar a alguien ahogándose.

-Papá, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta….- apresuró a excusarse.

-Argh.- seguía el moreno con sus asquerosidades.- ¡pedazo pastel!

-Daisuke….- manotazo de Keiko sin abrir los ojos.

-Papá, soy yo.

Entonces, muy lentamente logró comprender lo que pasaba, que ya no estaba en el mundo de los sueños, sobre todo cuando al abrir los ojos visualizó el rostro de su hijo. Ese chico del que tan orgulloso estaba, como para no, se había trasformado en un chico muy guapo y eso que ahora ya no llevaba ese pelo punta que tanto le gustaba a su padre. Su peinado era más formal y menos llamativo, pelo corto, con el flequillo peinado para arriba, como haciendo un pequeño tupé, imitando al peinado que llevase su padre en su madurez, antes claro de empezar a perder pelo.

Pero no solo estaba orgulloso de su aspecto físico, la verdad es que nunca se esperó tener un hijo tan modélico; trabajador, amable, sano, deportista, se podría decir que Musuko Motomiya era un partidazo.

Claro que a pesar de lo mucho que amase a su hijo, Daisuke nunca perdonaba a quien osase despertarle cuando soñaba con pasteles.

-Idiota, ¿se puede saber que haces?.- bufó dándole un coscorrón, mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Daisuke!.- nuevo manotazo y más fuerte de Keiko. A ella tampoco le gustaba que la despertasen.

-Anda vamos, que si no encima voy a recibir.- dijo el hombre abatido, poniéndose en pie, mientras se estiraba e invitando a su hijo a abandonar la habitación.

Llegaron a la cocina para saciar un poco el apetito del mayor. Y mientras sacaba cantidades industriales de alimento y los dejaba por la mesa, con intención de zampárselos, inició el diálogo con su hijo.

-Dime, ¿se puede saber que haces despierto tan pronto?

-Supongo que cuando no has dormido, no te parece tan pronto.- excusó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa tomando asiento.

Daisuke también se sentó, en frente de su hijo y después de colocarse el babero en el cuello, comenzó a apaciguar su terrible apetito ante el asombro de Musuko, que a pesar de que desde niño lo hubiese visto comer hasta reventar, últimamente parecía Homer Simpson en versión nipona.

-Venga, ¿Qué es lo que te ha quitado el sueño?, ¿mis ronquidos?, porque que sepas que me he puesto un parche para no roncar, no me digas que es otro timo.- ya hablaba el dueño del gran imperio de restaurantes de comida rápida, en su mundo.

-No tranquilo, es… es que estoy muy nervioso papá, ya lo sabes.- logró decir el nuevo portador del valor, frotándose las manos con inquietud.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó el moreno con despiste.

-Ya sabes… lo que voy a hacer esta noche.- explicó el pequeño Motomiya. Se lo había contado unas ocho millones de veces pero Daisuke seguía tan distraído como siempre.

-¡Waa!.- exclamó incrédulo, parecía que al fin había recordado.- pero pensé que ya lo habías hecho, ya sabes, llevas siglos con tu novia. Pero si es eso tranquilo yo te doy consejos: primero no te duermas antes que ella, segundo no le digas "tus tetas parecían más grandes antes de quitarte el sujetador, ¿llevas relleno?", tercero cuando estés en el tema, para evitar confusiones, por si no te acuerdas del nombre, o estás pensando en otra, limítate a decirle cariño, mi amor, mi vida, pastelito, caramelito, cuchi-cuchi y apelativos de esos, cuarto…

El joven que estaba con la mano en la cara palideciendo a cada palabra, mientras su padre seguía entusiasmado dándole la charla de la vida, decidió cortar este espectáculo lamentable de una vez.

-¡Papá no es eso!

Daisuke paró de hablar y miró a su hijo, señalándole mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Aaaahh… ya sabía yo que mi hijo no era tan pringado y dime, ¿lleva relleno o no?

-¡Papá!.- cortó con seriedad, ya se estaba empezando a molestar de verdad.

-Era broma hijo.- dijo el hombre, retomando su muslito de pollo.- la verdad que antes tenías más sentido del humor.

-No me gusta que se hagan bromas de ella, lo sabes.- musitó Motomiya hijo bajando el rostro, no le gustaba tener que recriminar a su padre.

Y ese gesto fue lo necesario para que Daisuke dejase de comer y mirase a su hijo con orgullo, la verdad que a veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado tanta sensatez.

Fue hasta él y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

-No estés nervioso, ella te va a decir que sí.

Entonces Musuko alzó la mirada hacia su padre y también sonrió, por fin se había acordado o al menos dejaba de hacer el estúpido para hacerle rabiar.

-Eso espero.- susurró. Cierto era que llevaba diez años de relación con su novia, pero un momento de tan vital trascendencia como este, pondría de los nervios hasta al hombre más tranquilo del mundo.

-¿Y como se lo vas a pedir?.- volvió Daisuke a tomar asiento y relamerse con la comida.

-No sé, había pensado en la cena, arrodillarme, sacar la sortija y decirle algo así como " te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

El compañero de V-mon lo miró con desilusión, ¡eso no era forma de pedir matrimonio!, ¡no para un Motomiya!

-Hijo, puedes hacerlo mejor, haz algo más original, que ella vea al Musuko divertido del que está enamorada.

Motomiya hijo quedó con cara mustia. No se le daban bien estas cosas y por eso pensó que cuanta menos complicación mejor, además que ella era una chica bastante tradicional, seguro que no le disgustaría que se lo pidiesen de esa forma.

-Pero…

-¡Recuerdo cuando se lo pedí a tu madre!.- interrumpió Daisuke con una sonrisa de nostalgia.- se lo metí en el postre, era un pastel de chocolate buenísimo y lo mejor fue, que en el restaurante se equivocaron y le pusieron ese trozo a otra persona, una vieja. Pensó que le había tocado el premio, si ves lo contenta que estaba con su sortija y yo claro deseaba morirme no sin antes ahogar a esa vieja. Todos mis ahorros para una vieja que la cascaría el verano siguiente…

-Papá…- medio regaño Musuko, su padre era brusco y sin tacto, eso nunca cambiaría.

-El caso, que ya le acompañaba a casa totalmente abatido, mientras tu madre ni se había enterado de mis intenciones, cuando pasamos por una maquina expendedora. Keiko dijo que le apetecía comer algo, ¿y a que no sabes lo que sacó?, una bolsa de aritos de maíz y al verlo como se los comía yo, cogí uno y sin decir nada más se lo puse en el dedo, entonces ella me miró y nunca olvidaré esa mirada tan amorosa, confusa e ilusionada y me susurró un "sí" y nos besamos apasionadamente e hicimos el amor en…

-Papá ya.- cortó Musuko empezando a enrojecer, cuando su padre hablaba tenía una verborrea imparable y por supuesto que no escatimaba en detalles de su vida íntima.- fue muy bonito papá.

-Sí que lo fue y lo sigue siendo.- habló Daisuke con una sonrisa por pensar en su dulce pastelito.

Unos pasos descalzos y pesados irrumpieron conversación tan especial entre los chicos Motomiya, no obstante, a Musuko no le importó, es más mostró su mejor sonrisa a ese muchacho, que a fin de cuentas era el otro chico Motomiya.

-¿Qué haces tan pronto levantado?, ¿te he despertado?.- preguntó con inquietud.

No era normal si no que el lirón de su hermano amaneciese tan pronto un día que no tenía clase, ni tampoco en los días que tenía clase para que engañarse.

El niño de once años se talló los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver el panorama.

-Os habéis levantado a comer sin mí, eso no vale, egoístas.- regañó tomando asiento junto a su padre para poder estar al alcance de los alimentos.

-No ha sido eso exactamente lo que ha pasado.- apuntilló el más sensato de los tres, viendo la escena con diversión.

Una escena que a cualquier otra persona le produciría vergüenza ajena ya que Daisuke había gruñido como un sabueso a la mano de su vástago, este le había mirado con descontento acelerando sus movimientos, cazando ese nugget justo antes de que Daisuke dirigiese su palillo contra sus descarada mano, librándose así del golpe.

-Es mi comida.- abarcó el adulto de manera posesiva y también bastante demente.

Taisuke se bajó de su asiento, dispuesto a saquear la nevera en busca de su propia comida, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada contrariada a su progenitor.

-Si sigues así te pondrás más gordo de lo que estás y _ma _te dejará para casarse con un musculoso.- dijo como si tuviese información privilegiada, mientras metía en su batidora-horno de última generación una repulsiva combinación de fruta, huevos y hasta carne, para hacer uno de su batidos, ya que Taisuke Motomiya tenía la teoría de que todos los alimentos no solo se podían tomar en batidos sino que era mucho más práctico, ya que así no se gastaba fuerzas ni tiempo masticando.

Daisuke ni se asqueó por el revoltijo que estaba haciendo su benjamín, quedó traumatizado por sus palabras, mirándose su barriga. Cierto era que desde los cuarenta se había descuidado un poco, pero tampoco se encontraba tan gordo, tenía una lorcilla, pero a estas alturas a todo el mundo le sobraba un poco de grasa en el abdomen. Incluso al presumido de Yamato se le podía cazar esa delatadora lorcilla de la buena vida.

Miró con desasosiego a su hijo mayor.

-¿Crees que tu madre me dejaría?

-¿Por estar gordo?, no.- confirmó Musuko con una sonrisa.

-Mi Akari nunca me dejará.- habló el pequeño moreno de pelo en punta con ensoñación.

Su hermano lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo va a dejarte si nunca ha estado contigo?

El batido estaba terminado, lo sirvió y volvió a tomar asiento, eso sí de nuevo con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Da igual, me voy a casar con ella y será para siempre.- defendió su fantasía.

Musuko ya no le replicó, quedó ausente, pensando en que eso precisamente era lo que soñaba él a corto plazo.

Los nervios regresaron para torturarle, volviendo en sí por la risotada cómplice de su padre.

-Tu hermano sí que se va a casar y conociendo a su suegro, sí que va a tener que ser por siempre jamás.- expresó Daisuke, atemorizando al muchacho.

No había caído en la cuenta de lo estricto que era su futuro suegro y lo que imponía entrar de forma oficial en su familia.

Taisuke dio un sorbo a su batido, se relamió satisfecho y miró a Musuko con la boca abierta, con una mezcla de confusión, admiración y extrañeza.

-¿Te vas a casar?, ¿y con quién?

Musuko le caponeó enfurecido.

-¿Con quien va a ser?, tengo la misma novia desde que eras un moco de dos años.

El pequeño se llevó la mano al cogote.

-Jope…- se quejó.

Para calmar el dolor, volvió a darle otro sorbo a su engendro líquido, sin perder detalle de su hermano mayor, ese al que había visto toda su vida como una especie de modelo a seguir.

Le resultaba raro que su hermano hiciese cosas de adultos como trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, comprarse una casa, porque a fin de cuentas, él no veía tan lejanos esos días en los que practicaban futbol cuando este salía del instituto o se quedaban hasta las tantas jugando a la consola, o iban juntos al Digimundo en busca de aventuras.

Quedó un poco mustio, pensando en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos todo eso.

-¿Y te irás a vivir con ella?.- cuestionó con infantilidad. No era tan estúpido como para no saber la respuesta, pero quería causarle lástima a su hermano y que decidiese quedarse con él.

-Pues claro que sí, cuando un chico y una chica contraen matrimonio deben vivir juntos y fundar un nuevo hogar.- anunció con sabiduría y ruborizándose ligeramente.

Se moría por compartir cama todas las noches con su amada.

Taisuke contempló con tristeza lo que quedaba de su batido, Musuko se contagió de esa carita, acariciándole el cogote con ternura.

-Pero vendré a verte y tú también podrás venir a vernos siempre que quieras.

El niño se encogió de hombros resignado, enfocando entonces a su padre.

-¿Puedo convertir la habitación de mi hermano en el laboratorio secreto de Yoshi?.- preguntó, sin rastro de pena, es más, con una inquietante ilusión que desbarató por completo a Musuko.

Bajó la cabeza deprimido por lo poco que ese chico estaba dispuesto a guardarle el luto.

Suspiró aceptándolo, porque si deseaba formar una nueva familia con su amor, tendría que asumir que el lugar donde había vivido hasta ahora iba a dejar de ser su hogar.

...

Tras la charla con su progenitor y su hermano, decidió salir de una vez para despejarse y poder analizar detenidamente las palabras de su padre, dándose cuenta de que realmente, la idea de declararse con la sortija en un pastel era bastante divertida. Y lo mejor era que él lo tendría bastante fácil para no equivocarse.

La cena la iban a hacer en su restaurante más lujoso, el cual dirigía él y ahí no existiría confusión alguna porque un fallo así y despediría a toda su plantilla.

Mientras daba vueltas a la cabeza, al fin llegó a su destino, el hogar de los Ichijouji.

Fue un niño de unos doce años, con el pelo morado y un peinado un poco al estilo Beatles por decirlo de alguna manera, es decir, que tenía orejas era creencia porque nadie se las había visto en años y unos extraños y cautivadores ojos violeta quien abrió la puerta.

-Hi.- saludó casi sin vocalizar, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, para después largarse.

La verdad era que Yoshi, el pequeño de los Ichijouji, no era el chico más simpático del mundo y todos lo sabían.

Poco después una persona un poco más amable fue la que, tras zarandear de la cabeza a su hijo, que ya estaba poniéndose los cascos de música y leyendo un manga lejos del mundo conocido, se acercó al recién llegado.

-Musuko, que alegría verte.- saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Miyako, estás tan guapa como siempre.

Inoue, a pesar de los años seguía siendo la misma chica fantasiosa y un piropo, sobre todo de un chico tan guapo y joven, le seguía ruborizando. Su aspecto de ahora, poco había cambiado al de su juventud, la única diferencia se encontraba en su melena, ya no la llevaba tan larga, sino hasta los hombros, pero aún así recogida con una de sus características pañoletas.

-Que adulador eres.- le dijo dándole un toque en el brazo, para luego llevar la vista ilusionada hacia el sofá donde tenía un regalo para él.- toma, feliz navidad.

-Gracias.- lo aceptó con emoción.

Lo abrió a todo correr, porque esto sí que no había cambiado, la impaciencia de Musuko, y se le quedó cara de circunstancias al ver su original regalo: un jersey de reno, con los cuernos en tres dimensiones y la nariz con una lucecita roja.

-¡A que es fashion!, ¡ya verás cuando Minako vea el que tengo para ella!

-Sí… es…- trató de quedar lo mejor posible Motomiya, pero no le salieron las palabras, era un jersey horrendo.

-¡Pero póntelo!.- insistió la compañera de Hawkmon.

Musuko le rogó clemencia con la mirada, pero no pudo negarse, sería descortés por su parte, así Miyako se salió con la suya y Musuko se sintió el hombre más ridículo del mundo, sobre todo cuando escuchó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Que patético.- decía Yoshi señalando al pobre muchacho, que estaba apretando los dientes aguantando su furia.

-¡Tú cállate!, ¡y ponte el tuyo!.- recriminó la madre.

-Ahora mismo.- rodó los ojos el rebelde chico, inmerso otra vez en su manga.

La mujer estaba apunto de estallar y coger la escoba, o peor, las tijeras y perseguir a su hijo, pero el compañero de Chibimon trató de reestablecer la paz.

-Hablando de Minako, me dijo que hoy comía con vosotros.

-Sí, llegará de un momento a otro.- no le prestó más atención la mujer, que ya miraba a su hijo visualizando como quedaría su cabeza rapada, porque era muy posible, que si seguía con esta actitud, alguna de estás noches Yoshi despertase sin su amada cabellera.

Desde siempre Musuko era bien recibido en esa casa, como para no, su padre era el mejor amigo de Ken Ichijouji y si a eso se le incluía la relación tan estrecha que siempre tuvo con Minako, era considerado como un Ichijouji más.

Aún tuvo que esperar un poco más, hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió y haciendo un gran escándalo para que todos fuesen conscientes de su llegada, la primogénita entró.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la primera persona que le recibiese fuese un chico despistado con un horrible jersey de reno, que nada más verla se arrodilló.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó estupefacta, mientras se quitaba la gorra y la ropa de abrigo.- por cierto, no sé como has dejado que mi madre te ponga eso…

No le dio tiempo a más, en un rápido movimiento, Musuko la tomó de la mano, mientras con la otra mano sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo.

-Te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida y deseo despertarme cada mañana a tu lado, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica abrió la boca al máximo al contemplar esa espectacular sortija, con un pedrusco más grande que la cabeza de V-mon que ya era decir. La cogió y empezó a saltar y gritar como una loca.

-¡Sí quiero!, ¡claro que quiero Musuko!, ¡es preciosa!… pero… waa…- seguía contemplándola maravillada.- ¡nunca pensé que tuvieses tan buen gusto!

El joven se levantó del suelo con la sonrisa también en el rostro y una vez que Minako se calmó un poco, le preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿crees que me dirá que sí?

-¿Bromeas?, si Shizuka te dice que no me caso yo contigo, cualquier cosa con tal de no desperdiciar esta maravillosa sortija.- declaró la joven, mirando lo bien que brillaba ese diamante en su mano.

Era obvio que esos escandalosos gritos de Minako no pasarían desapercibidos para su familia, y nada más verla, Miyako empezó a gritar y trotar a su encuentro.

-¡Ay mi Minako!, que linda y que guapa y que elegante…- hablaba la orgullosa madre, sin parar de acariciarle el pelo y observándola de arriba abajo mientras ella se preocupaba más de que no la despeinasen.

-Tú también estás muy guapa mamá.- contestó, dándole un beso en la mejilla para que estuviese contenta y no la atosigase más.

Pero claro, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Inoue fue el pedrusco que lucía su hija en el dedo.

-Waa… ¿y esto?… ¡oh!, no me digas que por fin has sentado la cabeza.- empezó la peli-lila emocionada.- dime… es Haruto, ¿verdad?, ese chico me gustó mucho y hacíais muy bonita pareja…

-Mamá.- captó su atención antes de que preparase el banquete nupcial.- que es de Musuko.- dijo, quitándosela y devolviéndosela a su dueño.- y por cierto, ¿Haruto?, solo salí con él un par de veces, hace mil años, mamá estás en otra onda, ¡espabila!.- finalizó haciendo un chasquido con los dedos.

La mujer trató de contener su decepción, parte porque su hija seguiría con sus juergas de soltera, parte porque esa maravillosa sortija no entraría en la familia, y lo que más le dolía, ya no estaba en la onda. Sonrió tiernamente a Musuko, la verdad que le hubiese encantado que él y Minako hubiesen sido pareja y tenerlo de yerno, aunque claro, también hubiese tenido el gran inconveniente de que habría emparentado con Daisuke y eso era algo que le atemorizaba.

-Enhorabuena Musuko.- le dijo con dulzura.

-Bueno, aún no me ha dicho que sí.- habló él sonrojándose, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Seguro que te dice que sí, no te preocupes.- le alentó la mujer, luego se volvió a su hija, que estaba un poco con la mirada perdida.- ¿te gusta el jersey que lleva Musuko?, ¡pues ya verás el que tengo para ti!

Y Minako deseó que se le tragase la tierra, definitivamente esa mujer hacía siglos que había perdido la onda y vagaba sin rumbo tratando de aferrarse a una juventud que ya nunca volvería.

No se entretuvo demasiado más con los Ichijouji, ya era casi la hora de comer y no quería hacer esperar a su novia y familia política, con los cuales disfrutaría de esta comida de Nochebuena.

...

Ya en el postre, el pequeño de los digidestinados dio comienzo a la típica charla que mantenía con Musuko desde hacía ya varios meses, es decir, indirectas y más indirectas de "¿cuándo te vas a casar con mi hija?"

-Se te ve bien Musuko.- empezaba el abogado, revolviendo su té.

-Ajá.- asintió él tragando saliva, mientras la esposa de Hida ya se levantaba para ir a por el postre, pero la siempre preocupada Shizuka se le adelantó.

-Mamá ya lo hago yo.- dijo Shizuka, la cual, al igual que sus padres tampoco había cambiado mucho desde su infancia.

Evidentemente su anatomía era de toda una mujer, pero seguía conservando prácticamente su melena igual y por su puesto su carácter dulce y bondadoso.

-Gracias pequeña.- le dijo Yuuna tomando de nuevo asiento.

Tanto Iori como Musuko se quedaron mirando ensimismados los movimientos tan elegantes de esa jovencita de 23 años. Verdaderamente era una autentica joya y ya prácticamente se había hecho dueña de su hogar, más desde que su madre pasase hacía unos años una grave enfermedad, que por suerte, había superado satisfactoriamente.

-Y dime Musuko, ¿qué tal el trabajo?.- siguió el castaño muy sutilmente.

-Eh… bien, genial.

Ya se sabe, típicas preguntas triviales y sin mucho sentido las cuales solo se responden con monosílabos. Pero aprovechando que Shizuka estaba en la cocina cogiendo los postres, Iori, se arrastró hasta Musuko, ya que comían en el suelo, al más puro estilo japonés y tomándolo de la camisa, en una acción totalmente espontánea, le susurró con determinación:

-Dime, ¿cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio?, porque no pensarás que voy a dejar que hayas mancillado a mi hija como lo has hecho y luego la vayas a dejar tirada, ¿verdad?

Iori siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona con templanza, serenidad y sentido de la justicia, por eso ese comentario le dio auténtico pavor a Musuko y por supuesto que a su mujer la dejó sin palabras.

-Iori, ¿qué haces?, no te metas en la relación de los chicos.

El hombre miró a su mujer y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero antes de alejarse del chico, este susurró unas palabras:

-Esta noche.

-¿Huh?.- pegó la oreja en la boca de su yerno.- ¿qué dices?

-Esta noche, le voy a pedir matrimonio esta noche, lo tengo todo pensado y espero contar con vuestro beneplácito.- dijo de carrerilla cerrando los ojos por miedo.

Entonces fue cuando Iori le soltó y empezó a asimilar lo que había escuchado, por fin su hija contraería matrimonio, inevitablemente se le dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras Yuuna ya abrazada, lloriqueaba y decía cosas sin sentido a su futuro yerno.

Este panorama tan surrealista fue lo que se encontró Shizuka cuando volvió con el postre y claro, se extrañó.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó con cierto apuro, sobre todo al escuchar el llanto de su madre.

-Eh… ah.- tartamudeó Motomiya.

-Uh… ih.- siguió Iori.

-Oh…- trató de buscar una excusa Yuuna.

-Vale, ya me habéis demostrado que juntos podéis decir todas las vocales y ahora, ¿me vais a decir que pasa?.- inquirió frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que le ocultasen nada, sobre todo ninguna de esas tres personas ya que eran las que más amaba.

-Eh…- resopló Iori, ahora que Musuko se iba a declarar no quería estropear la sorpresa. ¡Musuko!, por supuesto, ese sería su comodín para desviar el tema.- ¡venga Musuko!.- le dio una palmada en la espalda para levantarlo.- ¿por qué no vais a dar una vuelta juntos?

-Pero ¿y el postre?.- a veces los genes Motomiya primaban en él.

-Ya tomareis postre luego, ¡hala!, a la calle.- siguió Yuuna el plan de su esposo.

Y así, sacándolos prácticamente a patadas para que Shizuka no siguiese pidiéndoles explicaciones, los Hida respiraron de alivió y volvieron a saltar de felicidad por ver que su pequeña hija se hacía mayor y a Musuko solo se le ocurrió una idea para apartar todas las dudas de la cabeza de su novia, llevarla a lo que él esperaba que fuese su futuro hogar.

Preparándose para el gran paseo, Shizuka se agarró con fuerza al brazo de su novio, de hecho desde que empezaron a salir, ella siempre iba agarrada a él y más en días tan fríos como el de hoy. Pero se extrañó al descubrir cual era el gran trayecto que había preparado el joveb, ya que la llevó a la acera de enfrente y quedó parado ahí observando esa casa que al igual que la de Iori, era de construcción tradicional.

-Musuko, ¿qué haces?.- preguntó la joven, mirando a su chico divertida, sobre todo por la cara de ilusión que mantenía.

-¿Te gusta?.- preguntó sin pestañear, observando con detenimiento esa casa.

-Sí, es muy bonita, la casa de los Yamazaki siempre me encantó, aunque es una pena lo abandonada que está desde que hace unos años la señora Yamazaki muriese.- habló con cierta pena por acordarse de sus vecinos de toda la vida.- ¿pero a que viene eso?

-Es que me gustaría vivir ahí.- dijo con determinación y una mirada ilusionada.

-¿Cómo?.- Shizuka no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Quiero decir que…- empezó con cierto nerviosismo.- algún día que tú y yo, ya estemos casados y seamos una familia… me gustaría vivir ahí.

La chica le escuchó al principio con escepticismo, pero a cada palabra una sonrisa de ilusión se había ido adueñando de su rostro, empezando a compartir el sueño de Motomiya.

-Es un lugar tranquilo y bonito y lo importante que está enfrente de tus padres, porque sé lo apegada que estás a ellos y los mucho que les respetas y que quieres cuidarlos cuando sean más mayores así, estaríamos todos juntos como una gran familia.- seguía Musuko, visualizando unos niños por el jardín, una barbacoa con sus amigos, una noche de verano viendo las estrellas con su esposa. Aunque detuvo su visión y sus comentarios cuando escuchó un leve sollozo proveniente de su novia. Rápidamente se giró hacia ella.

-Pero mi amor, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿no te gusta?, era una idea pero no tiene porque ser así ni… yo, lo siento mucho…

-Lloro de alegría tonto.- interrumpió la mujer, pegándole suavemente en los labios.- es que todo es perfecto, te quiero mucho.- finalizó juntando los labios con los de su novio, que aún no había ni reaccionado.

Todo era idílico para la pareja, aunque Shizuka todavía desconocía las pretensiones de Musuko y que esa misma noche le propondría que empezasen a convertir su sueño en realidad.

...

Musuko había preparado minuciosamente cada detalle, esa cena iba a ser la más importante de su vida y no quería que nada ni nadie la estropease lo más mínimo. Por eso, en su restaurante había cerrado una sala entera solo para ellos, convenientemente decorada con velas y música de violines, al más puro estilo película romántica. Por supuesto que el menú también estaba ultimado y lo más importante, el postre, una deliciosa tarta de chocolate donde el joven ya había mandado guardar la sortija.

Cuando llegó al restaurante del brazo de su novio, Shizuka quedó asombrada y muy obnubilada, estaba acostumbrada a las extravagancias de Musuko en su restaurante; como por ejemplo cuando en su cumpleaños invitó a todos los que ese día cenaban ahí, o en San Valentín lo cerró exclusivamente para ella, pero es que lo de hoy superaba con creces todo lo anterior.

Era un ambiente increíblemente romántico, por no hablar de las vistas, su mesa estaba junto al gran ventanal, desde donde se podía contemplar toda la bahía de Tokio, era un lujo estar cenando ahí y sobre todo a solas con Musuko.

-Musuko de verdad, estás loco, no deberías haber hecho todo esto.- manifestó la mujer deslumbrada por todo mientras dejaba que su novio, como todo un caballero, le acercase la silla.

-Todo es poco para ti mi amor.- halagó con una sonrisa.

La mujer no se quejó más, tampoco tenía de que quejarse, ¿de que la mimase demasiado? Sería estúpido protestar por eso y sobre todo inútil, porque para Musuko preparar una velada así en Nochebuena para su novia era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Durante toda la cena Motomiya estuvo de los nervios, muestra de ello fue que apenas probó bocado de los suculentos manjares que había preparado, pero es que le resultaba imposible, tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía hacer nada y lo peor era que su ansiedad e inquietud aumentaba a cada segundo, o lo que era lo mismo, conforme el momento del postre se acercaba.

Obviamente su novia se percató de que le pasaba algo, ya que Musuko como buen Motomiya tenía un apetito voraz, pero las veces que le preguntó le respondió con evasivas y la muchacha no insistió más en el tema, sobre todo porque cada vez que le preguntaba brotaban de su frente grandes chorretones de sudor y de su boca solo salían resoplidos emulando a un caballo desbocado.

Pero finalmente, llegó el momento decisivo: el postre.

-Buf, no sé si puedo con el postre.- resopló Shizuka, al ver la deliciosa tarta de chocolate que le traía el camarero.

Musuko palideció y el camarero miró a su jefe.

-Ca… riño… está muy buena y…- trató de hablar el joven que en estos momentos tenía grandes retorcijones en la tripa, todo hacía preveer que está conversación acabaría con él en el baño con una diarrea bestial.

-Seguro que sí amor.- contestó Hida dulcemente tomando la mano de su novio, una mano completamente húmeda de sudor, que extrañó de sobremanera a la muchacha.- pero es que estoy llena, no puedo con eso.

El portador del valor empezó a suspirar, mientras ya le salían algunas flatulencias y el camarero siguió estático mirando a su jefe.

-Pero… vida… es…

-¿Me puedes traer unas natillas o algo más ligero, por favor?.- pidió ya directamente al camarero.

Musuko ya estaba rojo, sus retorcijones eran mayores, por no hablar de sus nauseas y para colmo el camarero siguió mirándole esperando su orden.

-¡Mierda no has oído a la señorita!, ¡unas natillas, ya!.- descargó su furia con el pobre camarero. Su plan se iba por el retrete.

El sirviente asintió con pánico ya que Motomiya ya les había advertido de que si algo salía mal, todos irían a la calle.

-Amor, tranquilo, no le grites así al pobre camarero.- medio regañó la chica, con su imperturbable sonrisa.

-Sí… perdón… yo….- estaba pasándolo increíblemente mal, nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso y encima ahora tendría que rescatar la sortija achocolatada.-… ¡ahora vuelvo!.- dijo sin más, corriendo hacia las cocinas, dejando a su novia desconcertada y empezando a mosquearse.

Al llegar al interior de la cocina lo primero que hizo fue apoyar la cabeza en el brazo que a su vez estaba apoyado en la pared y maldecirse así mismo, mientras trataba de recomponerse y de que su cuerpo le diese un respiro y desapareciesen esos incómodos retorcijones.

Tras ese segundo de descanso, fue directo a la tarta y metió la mano para buscar su anillo. Todos los cocineros se quedaron mirando estupefactos, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Al cabo de un rato en el que la tarta ya estaba completamente despedazada con trozos adornando las paredes de la cocina y sin haber encontrado el anillo, la furia llegó a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Dónde está mi anillo?!.- exigió como cual Gollum.

-Eh… ah…- se atrevió a hablar el camarero que les había servido.- su tarta era esta otra señor.- dijo señalando otra tarta entera y con una pinta exquisita.- esa era la de la mesa cinco, un señor que cumple cien años, ahora íbamos a ponerle las velas y cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

-Ou...- Musuko había metido la pata, en este caso la zarpa, pero no importaba, era un hombre de recursos.- bueno, servirles esos helados de pistacho que no hay manera de vender y decidles que invita la casa.- dijo, ahora sí, metiendo la mano en la tarta correcta.

Sonrió por fin al recuperar su maravilloso anillo y aunque el plan tarta hubiese sido un fiasco aún le quedaba un as en la manga, Shizuka sí comería postre, solo había que meter el anillo en el postre correcto.

-Toma, lávalo y mételo dentro de las natillas que le vas a servir a mi novia, y por tu bien, no te equivoques.- amenazó claramente.

-Sí señor.- asintió tragando saliva atemorizado el camarero.

Normalmente Musuko no era un jefe tan dictatorial, pero este caso era especial, su futuro matrimonio estaba en juego y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que la pedida fuese perfecta y su novia lo recordase siempre.

Tras lavarse y tomarse una tila hirviendo, Musuko volvió a la mesa, pero se sobrecogió temiéndose lo peor al verla vacía, ¿y si su novia le había abandonado antes de tiempo? No podía creerlo, igual había tardado más de lo previsto y evidentemente su comportamiento en esta cena no estaba siendo demasiado simpático, pero nunca pensó que eso fuese motivo para que Shizuka le abandonase.

Llegó como un fantasma hasta la mesa y tomó entre sus manos lo último que le quedaba de su novia, la servilleta con la que se había limpiado en la que aún había restos de carmín. Siguiendo con su pequeño drama se lo llevó hasta la cara y empezó a gimotear como un niño pequeño.

-No, no… no me dejes… los siento, no me dejes mi vida…

Era una situación bastante surrealista lo que hacía pensar que esa tila que le habían preparado llevaba algún otro calmante más, bastante fuerte y que por lo visto los empleados habían decido añadirlo por su propia voluntad.

Cuando Shizuka reapareció, quedó alucinada por esa imagen; su novio lloriqueando a una servilleta manchada.

Tratando de no estallar a carcajadas, la muchacha se colocó tras el chico.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Aaaahh!.- gritó dando un salto como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Entonces, con dificultad para abrir los ojos, ya que estaba empezando a perder sensibilidad en el rostro, reconoció a la chica y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Cariño no te has ido, ¡no me has dejado!.- gritaba estrujándola de un lado a otro. Era un hecho, los empleados del restaurante habían drogado a su jefe vilmente.

-Solo estaba en el baño.- logró apartarlo de ella, para luego mirarlo con detenimiento.- ¿estás bien?

-Yo sí, tú no, deja de moverte, y ¿por qué estás borrosa?

El moreno se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ahora le estaban dando unos sofocos y calores increíbles. Shizuka, cada vez más preocupada por la actitud de su chico, le agarró del brazo para que dejase de tambalearse.

-Cariño, venga vamos a tomar un poco el aire.

-Sí creo que…- se dejó guiar pero entonces vio que el camarero traía las natillas y recordó lo que había en ellas.- primero tienes que comerte el postre.- dijo empujándola para que volviese a tomar asiento.

-Musuko no estás bien.

Iba a volverse a levantar pero el joven pataleó y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¡Cómelo!, ¡venga!, ¡encima de que lo han preparado especialmente para ti!, ¡no seas tan caprichosa, mujer!

La mujer quedó sorprendida y un poco asustada, Musuko nunca le solía hablar así. Para no hacerle enfadar más y porque conocía lo cabezón que podía ser, empezó a comer las natillas y el hombre se dedicó a observarla sonriendo como un idiota.

Ella le echaba miradas de desconfianza de vez en cuando y él solo le hacía gestos para que comiese más rápido. Para acabar cuanto antes y poder llevarse a Musuko a dormir la mona, la mujer cogió cucharadas enormes y se las metió sin mirar en la boca y en una de esas sintió un gran tropezón. Lo malo era que ya había llegado muy adentro de la boca y Shizuka comenzó a atragantarse.

-¡Sorpresa!.- gritó el chico poniéndose en pie.- cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…- cantó dando palmas mientras su novia se atragantaba poniéndose totalmente roja.

Estaba claro que Musuko estaba lejos del mundo real. Cuando acabó de cantar cayó contra la mesa inconsciente, empezando a roncar muy exageradamente, por lo visto los calmantes ya le habían hecho efecto.

Al mismo tiempo la pobre Shizuka gateaba agarrándose la garganta, con su rostro ya completamente morado y los ojos llorosos. Viendo la muerte mucho más de cerca que cuando se enfrentaron al gigante Ogudomon.

Menos mal que en ese momento de vital trascendencia aparecieron un par de camareros que como no, habían escuchado el escandaloso golpe de Musuko contra la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Romeo y Julieta?.- comentó el primero rascándose la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

-¡Joder que se mueren!.- exclamó el otro, dirigiéndose a todo correr a la mujer, la cual ya no tenía aire en su pulmones.

-¿Pero cuántos calmante le has puesto?.- preguntó el más tranquilo de los dos, observando al dormido muchacho.

-Toda la caja, tenía miedo a que me despidiese.- explicó el hombre, mientras le hacía la maniobra de Heimlich a la muchacha y en una de esas el dichoso anillo al fin salió disparado y Shizuka pudo volver a respirar.

-Será mejor que llamemos al hospital.- dijo el que socorría a Musuko, a pesar de que sabía que salvando a su jefe, su despido sería inminente.

-Esto sí que ha sido una pedida de mano mortal.- el otro se atrevió hasta a bromear, mientras mantenía a Shizuka aún agonizante entre sus brazos.

...

A pocos minutos para la medianoche, Musuko al fin despertó. Sentía una gran dolor en su vientre y la cabeza le daba vueltas, cuando logró pararla y concentrarse en un punto fijo, se dio cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar, aunque eso sí, le resultaba familiar.

Paredes blancas, olor a clínica, luces fluorescentes, olor a clínica, cortinas bordeando la cama, olor a clínica, olor a clínica, ¡olor a clínica!, ¡estaba en la clínica!. Al ser consciente de eso, incorporó rápidamente el torso por pensar que a su amada le hubiese pasado algo, pero entonces unas manos le empujaron haciendo que se volviese a recostar.

-Amor, no hagas esfuerzos.

Le costó reaccionar, hasta que llevó la mirada a la dueña de esas manos y vio el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecían y solo entonces respiró de alivio, agarrando con fuerza su mano.

-Shizuka, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Bueno, si quedarme sin aire por culpa de un anillo con un diamante enorme es pasarme algo, entonces sí, me ha pasado algo.- habló con su habitual sonrisa. El susto ya había terminado y pese a lo mal que lo había pasado solo le quedaba tomárselo con humor.

-Amor lo siento, lo siento, mierda, si te llega a pasar algo te juro que me muero, lo siento.- se disculpó él besando las manos de su novia con adoración.

-Ya no importa Musuko, lo importante es que estamos bien, los dos.- dijo, sentándose en la cama del chico, para tenerlo más cerca.

No recordaba demasiado de lo que había sucedido esa noche y por eso no entendía que hacía él metido en la cama del hospital si la que había estado a punto de morirse era su novia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus camareros te drogaron para que estuvieses más tranquilo, pero se pasaron y te intoxicaron. Te han hecho un lavado de estómago.

-¡¿Qué?!.- protestó completamente indignado.- se van a enterar ¡mañana todos van a ir a la puta calle!

-A mí me han salvado la vida.- añadió la castaña.

-¡Mañana les subiré a todos el sueldo!.- rectificó el joven, pasando las suaves manos de su novia por su cara y mirándola como un perrito lastimoso.

-Musuko, hay otras maneras de pedírmelo, ¿sabes?.- empezó la muchacha divertida. El chico miró hacia abajo avergonzado.- bastaba con el clásico, te amo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, mostrándome el anillo.- comentó Hida negando con la cabeza.

Y Musuko se sintió el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Supongo que alguien me dijo que sería mejor si fuese original, que vieses al Musuko divertido que tanto te gustaba de más pequeña.- terminó cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

Era increíble, todo el día de los nervios por proponérselo y ahora hablaban de esto con total normalidad, como si le preguntase si creía que esa noche volverá a nevar o no.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los cálidos labios de su chica rozando los suyos.

-Tonto.- le susurró, frotando su nariz con la de él.- el Musuko que amo sigue siendo el mismo y si él aún lo desea, me convertiré en su esposa.- terminó ruborizándose ligeramente.

El chico se apresuró a tomarle la cara con las manos y mirarla intensamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le hechizaban.

-Quieres decir que… que… ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿con el chico idiota que te atraganta con el anillo de pedida y en vez de socorrerte cae redondo encima de tus natillas?- preguntó tratando de aguantar su emoción y no empezar a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Sí quiero.- contestó ella no haciendo nada para evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad resbalasen por sus mejillas.

Motomiya la miró y entendió a que se refería su padre cuando dijo que nunca olvidaría la mirada de su madre al pedirle matrimonio, él supo, que tampoco olvidaría esta mirada.

Chocó su frente contra la de ella, exhalando fuertemente, lo había conseguido, pese a todos los contratiempos, Shizuka sería su esposa. Seguidamente la besó con delicadeza en las mejillas limpiando esas lágrimas saladas que no dejaban de bañarlas, para finalmente mirarla una vez más a los ojos y fundirse con ella en un beso lleno de ternura. Un beso especial, el primero como prometidos, el primero de esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Sin dejarse de besar, una gran explosión se oyó en el exterior, seguida de muchas más explosiones y por la ventana, los destellos de miles de colores de preciosos fuegos artificiales dieron a esa fría habitación de hospital un aspecto cálido, mágico, transformando este día en el que acababan de entrar, el día de Navidad, en su cuento de Navidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: lo primero que escribí también de esta pareja y decir que me encanta. Algún día os hablaré de sus tres hijos XD Yoichi, Yuriko y la pequeña Saya. Pero eso será dentro de muuuucho tiempo, de momento solo van a casarse jeje.

Os veo en el próximo donde se revelará algo muy importante sobre uno de mis chiquillos… os doy una pista, es un poco autista y su hermana le maltrata… chananana…

Feliz todo, gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído y mucho más por comentar y querer a mis niñitos tal y como son.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 27/12/12


	3. Cosas de primos

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ Cosas de primos ~**

Para él, ese día de Nochebuena no amanecía, porque directamente no se había acostado y aunque a sus 22 años se pudiese pensar que eso se debía a una gran fiesta que se alargó más de lo debido, nada más lejos de la realidad. El motivo por el que Makoto Kido había pasado esa noche en vela era muy sencillo, le había tocado guardia en el hospital.

Rebelándose un poco a sus antecesores, el hijo de Jyou no estaba estudiando medicina, sino biología y aunque en un futuro siguiese de alguna manera los pasos de su progenitor y se especializase en llevar a la práctica sus conocimientos en los digimons, de momento solo era un estudiante, que hacía el primer año de prácticas en una clínica, o lo que era lo mismo, el pringao al que le encasquetaban todas las guardias.

Ni se había enterado de cuando había amanecido, en esa salita de descanso ni había ventanas y aunque las hubiese, tampoco se habría percatado de la salida del sol ya que una de las veces que cerró los parpados no se habían vuelto a abrir. Se despertó cuando recibió una bofetada en la cara.

-¡Kido espabila!, menuda forma de hacer guardia.

Tratando de desperezarse lo más rápido posible, se recolocó las gafas que habían sido desplazadas por ese manotazo y forzó la vista para ver a quien tenía delante.

Se trataba de, cómo les obligaba a todos los demás resistentes que le llamasen, "el eminente doctor Wada", residente de último año de medicina que lejos de ayudar a los pobres novatos les martirizaba y mangoneaba, más a los que según él no merecían estar en un hospital, sus odiados biólogos.

-Kouchi…- empezó Makoto estirándose. Su compañero carraspeó fuertemente y le miró con dureza.- quiero decir, doctor…- volvió a carraspear y Kido paró.- eh… ah, eminente doctor Wada.

-¿Sí, inútil biólogo?.- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Kido se puso en pie para estar a la altura de su igual y mientras se pasaba la mano por su corto cabello, peinando el flequillo hacia la derecha para tratar de ocultar las puntas levantadas consecuencia de su cabezada, habló con relajación.

-Que ya he terminado, gracias por hacer hoy mi guardia eminente doctor Wada.- agradeció el educado joven haciendo una reverencia.

Ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, cuando el doctor Wada le puso un calendario delante de los ojos, no era otro que el calendario de guardias.

-¿A dónde vas biólogo?, hoy te toca guardia.- mostró con una sonrisa.

-Muy bueno.- le siguió el rollo Kido dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Wada lo miró con severidad, no le gustaba que nadie le tocase, mucho menos un mindundi disecciona bichos, que era lo que para él eran los biólogos. Los consideraba seres inferiores, unos cobardes que no estudiaban medicina por miedo a no poder salvar a la gente. Nada más lejos de la realidad, por lo menos en el caso de Kido, ya que su especialización conllevaría salvar vidas de digimons, que eran vidas igual de valiosas que las de un humano. No obstante, Makoto jamás protestaba, no defendía sus derechos en ese hospital, simplemente como todos los de su carrera, se dejaba pisotear por esos arrogantes estudiantes de medicina.

-Kido, hoy estás de guardia lo dice el calendario, si tienes alguna queja hablas con los supervisores.

El hijo de Jyou quedó extrañado y perplejo. Ese Wada lo había tomado por idiota y lo peor era que sabía que no tenía alternativa, no podía reclamar nada, según el calendario el día de Nochebuena le tocaba a él la guardia, los acuerdos verbales a los que había llegado con Wada no tenían ninguna validez. Ya que aunque hubiesen acordado que Makoto hiciese la guardia que le tocaba a Wada el día 23 y Wada la del 24, no estaba escrito por ningún lado, no tenía derecho a nada, ese insoportable del "eminente doctor Wada" se había reído en su cara.

La furia invadió cada átomo de su ser, visualizando cada rasgo de la cara de ese soberbio joven que tenía en frente, con esa sonrisa de superioridad. Deseó pegarle tan fuerte que le saltase todos los dientes y obligarle a que cumpliese su trato, pero Kido, por sobre todo, temía al daño físico y además si a eso se le añadía que tampoco era que tuviese demasiado músculo, solo le quedaba una salida, implorar.

-Eminente doctor Wada, por favor, ya he hecho planes…- empezó gimoteando de manera grimosa arrodillado frente a ese hombre.

-Kido, por favor, conserva un poco de tu dignidad.- le hizo un aspaviento con la mano, impidiendo así que Makoto se la tomase y la besase pidiendo clemencia.- además, que planes puedes tener mejor que estar aquí, si mal no recuerdo tu novia te dejó, ¿no?, para que quieres salir del hospital si solo vas a ver parejas enamoradas, mejor pasa la nochebuena aquí.- explicó de forma un tanto hiriente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y tomaba una pelotita antiestrés para pasársela de una mano a otra.

Le dio donde más daño le hacía, su novia, esa chica de la que estaba enamorado, con la que llevaba desde segundo año de universidad y que sin ninguna razón ni explicación le había dejado hacía 5 días, 8 horas y 23 minutos exactamente. Pensó en todo lo que tenía planeado para ella en el día de hoy, cena romántica, baile romántico, hotel romántico y que ahora todo se había transformado en pesadilla.

Igual ese hombre altanero y creído tenía razón, si estaba en el hospital no pensaría en ella. No dijo más palabras, tomó asiento al lado de él con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo ves biólogo.- le dijo el otro, dándole una palmada en la espalda.- eres un fracasado en toda tu vida, lo único que tienes son tus inútiles estudios, así que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

Makoto nunca había tenido el autoestima demasiado elevada, por eso cada palabra que le dedicaba Wada entraba directa a su corazón, convenciéndose de que era la verdad absoluta… ¿o no?

¡No! La ira regresó a su cuerpo, muchas personas se habían reído de él a lo largo de su vida, y más esta semana, empezando por Haruka, su ex novia. Ya había cumplido el cupo de hacer el ridículo en este mes, ese hombre no se saldría con la suya.

-¡No!, hicimos un trato Wada. Esta guardia te toca a ti.

-Kido, Kido Kido, Kido…- negó con la cabeza el joven.

-Yo ya tengo planes y… y…- la seguridad y determinación ya se habían esfumado. Era una de las características de Makoto, que sus arranques de valor duraban más bien poco.

-Está bien.- asintió Wada, encogiéndose de hombros.- tú ganas, yo hago la guardia.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Makoto incrédulo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que le plantaba cara a algo y salía victorioso.

-Claro.- respondió el residente de último año con una sonrisa.

Makoto dio un salto de felicidad y después de agradecérselo mil veces, ya iba a coger sus cosas y salir pero Wada lo detuvo.

-Espera biólogo.- le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercase, el chico fue hasta él con la sonrisa en el rostro.- págame.- le exigió poniendo la mano.

-¿Cómo?

Su ilusión se hacía añicos, una vez más, no había ganado, le habían dado una falsa victoria.

-Kido, si quieres que haga la guardia, págame.- repitió Wada con seriedad.

El joven hizo gestos de descontento, no era así como había planeado ganar, pero al menos se libraba de pasar esa noche ahí, así que finalmente cedió.

-¿Cuánto?

-Cincuenta.

-¿Cincuenta qué?

-Cincuenta mil.

-¿Cómo?

Esto era un atraco a mano armada.

-Bueno, sino estás dispuesto, yo me voy y tú haces tu guardia.- explicó con burla, sosteniendo el calendario en su mano.

Quedó un segundo reflexivo, más bien compadeciéndose de su mala suerte y su falta de carácter para afrontar a los abusones que le habían atormentado desde su más tierna infancia y acabó haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida, bajar la cabeza y aceptar sin rechistar.

-Voy al cajero, ahora vuelvo.

...

Sentía que su vida era un chiste para los demás, un juego de haber cuanto daño le hacían el resto de la humanidad, porque sino Makoto Kido no lo podía entender. Se sentía el ser más desgraciado del universo, el bufón de las estrellas, pero no quería pensar más en eso, sino no podría evitar deprimirse, aún más.

Al llegar a casa se arrojó contra su cama, al menos ahora tendría la satisfacción de dormir un poco y olvidarse de su insignificante y cruel existencia. No obstante, una vez más, su madre le devolvería a la realidad.

-Makoto hijo, ¿te importa bajar un rato al supermercado?

El chico resopló, llevándose la almohada a la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres comprar?, ¿tan importante es?

Sintió que su madre tomaba asiento a su lado.

-No hijo.- rió, posando la mano en su espalda.- me refiero a nuestro supermercado, le he dado vacaciones a los empleados, así que alguien tiene que abrir esta mañana.

Lentamente, Kido se apartó la almohada de la cabeza, alzándola para enfocar a su madre y ver si lo que estaba diciendo era una broma o en verdad le estaba pidiendo que se fuese a trabajar de cajero.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Claro que no.- sonrió Momoe, mientras le repeinaba un poco su extraño flequillo.

Y el estudiante de biología explotó.

-¡Que vaya a tu supermercado!, ¡me has visto cara de reponedor!

-¡Eh!.- cortó Momoe con firmeza.- ese supermercado dio de comer a mi familia y yo trabaje en él, así que no te permito esas salidas de tono.

-¡Lo que tienes que hacer es venderlo de una vez!.- despreció el peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

No era normal que Makoto hablase así a su progenitora, era muestra de su desquiciamiento con el mundo. Estaba pagando todo la frustración que le causaba el hecho de ser incapaz de plantarle cara a las personas que le hacían daño, con quien menos culpa tenía.

Y pese a que la hermana de Miyako encontrase algo de razón en las palabras de su vástago, se negaba a vender ese supermercado, único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres e infancia. Además, cuando se hizo cargo de él, prometió que siempre permanecería en la familia.

-Sabes lo importante que es para mí ese supermercado, así que deja de discutir y ve a abrirlo ahora mismo.

-Si tan importante es, ocúpate tú de él.

...

Con la mejilla todavía colorada, muestra de que Momoe era digna hermana de Miyako y actuaba de la misma forma cuando perdía la paciencia, el resignado Makoto, con las llaves del dichoso supermercado en la mano, vagaba por la calle donde estaba la antigua residencia de los Inoue, así como su lugar de trabajo.

Pero entonces, sus ojos vislumbraron algo que no tenía planeado, una muchacha de media melena castaña, alta y con anteojos, o lo que era lo mismo la chica a la que amaba, Haruka. Como un desbocado corrió a su encuentro, ante la sorpresa y apuro de la joven.

-Makoto que… ¿haces aquí?

-Tengo que abrir el supermercado de mi familia.- señaló el lugar torpemente, con la vista fija en ella. Seguía tan guapa como cuando hacía cinco días le dijo que habían terminado.

-Oh…- la muchacha se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa y Makoto en su optimismo y pese a que se había prometido que no mendigaría por su amor, pensó que estaría así por él, que había venido hasta ahí para buscarle y que le iba a decir que cometió un error y que deseaba seguir siendo su novia. Por lo que se adelantó, tomándola de las manos.

-Haruka no importa, yo te sigo queriendo, olvidemos estos malos días y sigamos con nuestro proyecto de vida en común… - sus palabras se fueron debilitando conforme veía a un chico, más guapo, más alto y más atlético que él, rodeando a su NOVIA. Además, su cara se le hizo familiar, le pareció que del lugar que más frecuentaba, el campus universitario, concretamente creyó recordar que lo tenía visto por los alrededores de la facultad de medicina, es decir… ¡era un MÉDICO! Esta era la puntilla para la escasa moral de Makoto.

-¿Vamos Haru?.- preguntó de forma encantadora. Frunció el ceño al ver que un chico mantenía agarrada a su NOVIA.- ¿Qué haces?

Al instante sus manos se soltaron.

-Makoto, lo siento, te lo quería contar, pero… no quería hacerte más daño…- trató de disculparse Haruka.

Pero realmente daba igual que lo dijese, ya que esas palabras no llegaron a oídos de nadie. Makoto se había quedado en shock, totalmente destrozado por lo que acaba de presenciar, por fin entendía la razón.

Otro. Su novia le había dejado por otro chico bastante mejor, por lo menos físicamente que él y además, estudiante de medicina. Se sintió como la mierda más mierda de las mierdas y es por eso que no pudo escuchar el último apesadumbrado "lo siento" de la chica con la que había compartido casi tres años de su vida, solo pudo ver como se alejaba, en esa fría mañana de Nochebuena, del brazo de otro.

...

Llevaba como media hora etiquetando el mismo producto, dejando que las lágrimas empañasen el mostrador y que por supuesto la gente se largase sin pagar, ya que estaba tan ausente que ni se molestaba en cobrar. Sentía que esa mañana le habían terminado de desgarrar el corazón, que Haruka se había llevado todo el sentido de su existencia, que ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

-Eh… primo.- sintió un cariñoso zarandeo en el brazo.

Le costó reaccionar y enfocar al muchacho que le llamaba tan amablemente. Se trataba de un joven bastante atractivo, con una media melenita lila, perfectamente arreglada y ropa bastante moderna, en verdad su hermana había hecho un milagro en su estética, porque todos sabían que Osamu jamás se preocuparía de cosas tan banales. Así era su primo del alma, una de las únicas personas que no disfrutaba riéndose de él y que le mostraba algo de preocupación.

-Hola…- logró decir, mientras se quitaba las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas y disimular su tristeza.

El mediano de los Ichijouji dejó la docena de botellas de licor que cargaba sobre el mostrador y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Makoto hizo una mueca de no querer hablar del tema, Osamu prosiguió con su dulce mirada penetrante y Kido nuevamente rompió a llorar.

-Está con otro, por eso me dejó, está con otro mucho mejor que yo… ¡y médico!

Realmente Osamu no sabía como actuar en estos temas, nunca había tenido una relación sentimental, por lo que nunca había vivido un desamor así, de modo que lo único que pudo hacer fue posar la mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho primo, ¿puedo hacer algo?

El peliazul negó, inmerso en su tristeza, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con las botellas que llevaba su primo.

-¿Puedo beberme una?

Ichijouji las abarcó hacia él.

-Son para la fiesta de mi hermana y ya sabes como es.

-Entonces, resérvame esta para la fiesta.- dijo, etiquetando una botella de ginebra.- ¿irás a la fiesta, verdad?

La expresión de Osamu mostró desgana.

-No sé…

-Por favor ven, paso de estar con todo parejas felices.

-No todos los que van tienen pareja, mira mi hermana.- puso un ejemplo que no se creía ni él.

-Por favor, te necesito, eres la única persona que conozco que es más negado con las mujeres que yo.

El chico bajó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Sí…

-¿Cuándo te vas a echar novia?.- preguntó extrañado. Era guapo, listo y últimamente menos autista que en su niñez, por eso le extrañaba que a sus veinte años aún no hubiese salido nunca con ninguna chica.

-Eh… uh...- balbuceó apurado.

Pero por lo visto, Makoto ya había pasado el luto por Haruka y ahora dominaba en él su sed de venganza.

-Mejor.- le tomó del hombro con brusquedad.- no te eches nunca novia, no sirven más que para saquearte y romperte el corazón… tú y yo esta noche sí que iremos a una fiesta de verdad, con las únicas chicas que no nos mienten, hazme caso, nos vemos en casa de tu hermana.

Lo dijo con tanta furia que a Osamu hasta le asustó un poquito, no dejándole otra salida más que asentir.

...

En el hogar de los Ichijouji ya estaban en la sobremesa, es decir, Yoshi ya estaba vegetando por el sofá leyendo un manga, Minako ponía al día a su madre sobre lo que molaba y no molaba, era lo bueno de tener una hija trabajando como _coolhunter _en las firmas de moda más punteras del país. Convenciéndola de que los jerseys familiares de renos, que solo había conseguido que se colocasen un resignado Ken y un más que resignado Osamu, estaban pasados de moda antes de que se inventasen. Y los hombres que quedaban, ajenos a la charla de mujeres, bebían una copa en el caso de Ken y un café cargadito en el caso de su vástago.

-¡Oh!.- se miró la hora la primogénita, levantándose de golpe.- ya tengo que irme, aún tengo que preparar la fiesta y doy por hecho que el mantenido de Tenshi no se habrá molestado en hacer nada.

-Por cierto, te he traído el licor.- comentó Osamu con naturalidad, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana y una de asombro de su madre.

-¿Licor?, ¿vais a beber?, Minako, ¿no beberéis mucho, verdad?, mira que también va el pequeño Yuujou.- advirtió con preocupación.

-Ah, mamá.- quitó importancia la chica.- un par de botellitas, ¿verdad, enano?

-Ajá.- asintió temeroso.

-A saber lo que haréis en ese apartamento.- negó Ken, mirando su copa con meditación.

Minako se agachó hacia su amado padre, apoyando sus manos en ambas mejillas.

-Sí papi, es lo bueno de tener independencia económica, que como ya no te tengo que pedir dinero, puedo hacer lo que quiera.- finalizó con sonrisa encantadora, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El rostro de Ken, que ya tenía algunas arrugas de preocupación, consecuencia seguramente de los quebraderos de cabeza que le habían dado a lo largo de su vida sus tres hijos, no pudo evitar dibujar una tierna sonrisa. Al menos, su dulce Minako, aunque ya no le chantajease sentimentalmente, seguía siendo cariñosa con él. Le aliviaba saber que su amor era sincero y que no había sido durante tantos años su cajero automático, como alguna vez llegó a pensar. Su niña tenía un corazón puro de verdad.

-Enano, venga, cámbiate y ven conmigo a prepararlo todo.- ordenó Minako.

Osamu puso una mueca de desagrado, lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era preparar la fiesta de su hermana y mucho menos vestirse de etiqueta.

-¿No puedo ir así?

-¿Crees que dejaría entrar a mi casa a alguien que va así?.- respondió, llevándose las manos a las caderas y ya empezándose a hartar.- enano, cuento hasta diez, no me hagas enfadar.

Por mucho que resopló, no le quedó otra que resignarse, dejar su café y subir a su habitación en busca de un traje.

...

Estaba en calzoncillos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y por instinto trató de cubrirse.

-¡Mamá!

-Ay hijo, que no tienes nada que no haya parido.- quitó importancia Miyako, enrojeciendo a su vástago.- toma, te he traído tu traje.

-No me gusta ponerme traje.- bufó, mirándolo con desagrado.

-Pero ya sabes que a tu hermana sí y hazle caso que entiende de esto.

-También te dijo que las pañoletas en la cabeza hace siglos que no se llevan.- contraatacó el joven, mientras se colocaba la camisa blanca.

Inoue se hizo la ofendida.

-Es mi símbolo.

Su hijo sonrió.

-Te quedan alucinantes.

Ya había terminado de ponerse los pantalones y se disponía a atarse la corbata cuando Miyako se sentó en el borde de la cama y Osamu entendió al segundo que significaba esa acción, quería mantener una charla con él.

Hacía bastante tiempo que el carácter del joven se había abierto un poco más a los demás y dentro de su familia, con quien más confianza tenía era su madre. Aunque todavía no se había atrevido a comentarle el mayor secreto de su vida y que le condicionaba inevitablemente a la hora de relacionarse con el mundo. Simplemente, tenía pánico a ese momento, por muy estúpido que sonase ya que conociendo a Miyako, nada podría hacer que no estuviese orgullosa de sus hijos, sobre todo de ese tan obediente como era Osamu.

-¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Cada vez que le miraba así, temía que hubiese descubierto su secreto, por eso evitaba explayarse demasiado con ella.

-Hijo, tengo que comentarte algo.- dijo con seriedad, dando unas palmadas a su lado.

Osamu buscó su mirada, tan fantasiosa como cuando era una niña que escalaba torres de control y tragó saliva apurado. Parecía que estaba leyendo en su mente.

-¿Sí?.- respondió con dificultad, tomando asiento donde indicaba.

-Osamu, tú…

El chico sudaba y temblaba por igual, esperando que le hiciese la pregunta que llevaba temiendo desde su adolescencia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes si tu hermana está con alguien?

-Sí, lo soy, ¿me odias?.- contestó sin escuchar, con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Cómo?

Por la extrañeza de su tono, fue consciente de que había hablado más de la cuenta, que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y todavía sofocado, rió co nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Minako?

-Sí, Minako.- olvidó la madre este inesperado momento, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su máxima preocupación: los amores de Minako.- es que Musuko va a pedir matrimonio a Shizuka.

-Que bien.- contestó Osamu, todavía con el apuro en el cuerpo.

-Sí, es genial… ¿pero que pasa con mi Minako?, quiero decir que, no puede estar todas las noches conociendo hombres que no valen la pena, no quiero que mi hijita sea así, quiero que siente la cabeza, se enamore y forme una familia. Por eso, ¿me la controlas?

-Eh… ah, mamá, ya sabes como es Minako, no sé si está con alguien en serio, no creo, lo habría presentado, pero bueno algún día sentará la cabeza, supongo, no la agobies.- salió lo más airoso posible el chico, ¿por qué demonios todo el mundo le pedía hoy consejo sentimental?

-Supongo.- suspiró la esposa de Ken.

Desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba para su hija mayor y en general todos sus hijos, lo mismo que tenía ella, una persona a su lado que la amase y con la que pudiese compartir la vida. Tal vez fuese por la edad, pero no echaba de menos no haber tenido una juventud loca como la de su hija, para ella había sido perfecta tal y como sucedió, con su amado Ken a su lado desde que era niña. Y lo que tenía con su marido, no lo cambiaría ni por un millón de noches locas.

-¡Maldito enano molesto!, ¡ven, ya!

El histérico grito de Minako trajo de vuelta a Miyako de sus reflexiones, que se levantó de la cama, a la vez que Osamu.

-Mamá, me voy, que no quiero que me caponee.

-Está bien, portaos bien y cuida de tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo?.- pidió la mujer, al mismo tiempo que ponía alrededor del cuello de su hijo una preciosa bufanda y sacudía su también elegante abrigo.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió el muchacho aparentando seguridad.

Antes de irse, su madre lo abrazó con ternura, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba el cogote.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño. No necesitas esconderme nada.

Y tras estas misteriosa y desconcertantes palabras, que dejaron la mente de Osamu más trastornada de lo que estaba, los hermanos Ichijouji se encaminaron rumbo al apartamento de la mayor, donde celebrarían una espectacular fiesta para el recuerdo.

...

Miró a su alrededor una vez más para darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado en los diez últimos minutos que había estado inmerso en su aparato digital; Tenshi hacía un ruido infernal con su mesa de mezclas, Makoto con su adjudicada botella de ginebra ya hasta la mitad y su ropa desastrosa era el que más loco bailaba, Taiyou y Aiko bebían una copa juntos aunque no parecían la estampa de la felicidad a la que los tenían acostumbrados, Minako ya iba por su tercer cubata saludando muy pesadamente a todos los presentes, Yuujou estaba en un rincón mirando con un semblante de desolación absoluta a dos personas que no logró reconocer. En fin, más o menos lo que había imaginado de una fiesta de Nochebuena de su hermana: jóvenes alcoholizados haciendo el estúpido.

Negó, fijando la vista en su pantalla, ya que esta clase de fiestas y desmadres nunca habían ido con él. No era un chico de salir, ni de beber, más que nada porque se agobiaba demasiado en reuniones sociales con mucha gente, sintiendo que no encajaba y que debía aparentar algo que no era.

Frunció el ceño al ver que su pantalla holográfica había desaparecido, aunque sonrió al segundo al encontrarse con la responsable de esto.

-Nada de conectarte en fiestas, me lo prometiste.- dijo una hermosa chica con un alborotado cabello pelirrojo, que le llegaba poco más de los hombros y con un atuendo que no iba para nada acorde con el exigido en la fiesta, pero que Minako había permitido porque ya todos conocían a esa chica y sus ropajes.

Con un largo vestido de sicodélicos colores, una cinta en el pelo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la espalda y unos cuantos collares de conchas y con símbolos de otras culturas, se podría decir que la pintoresca Chikako ponía el punto alternativo a las fiestas de los digidestinados.

Venía revolviendo la pajita de su infusión de hierbas y con una sonrisa que a Osamu siempre había llegado al corazón. Con ella no hacía falta aparentar nada, ella lo sabía todo de él.

-¿Tú no te ibas esta noche?.- cuestionó el pelilila, mientras se levantaba. Izumi, dejando a un lado su bebida, le tomó de las manos para llevarlo a la "pista de baile".

-Y me voy, pero hay tiempo para todo.

Osamu no era un gran bailarín, bueno, realmente no sabía comportarse en eventos sociales, por eso se limitaba a quedarse parado mientras la pelirroja le removía de una forma graciosa los brazos.

-No creo que esta música sea muy bailable, deberías sacar la guitarra.- comunicó el muchacho, dejando que los brazos de su mejor amiga le rodeasen el cuello y sus caras quedasen a centímetros.

-Toda la música se pueda bailar, solo tienes que conectar con ella.- dijo de forma fantasiosa, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese en un trance.

-Vale, ¿qué llevaba esa infusión?.- cuestionó el compañero de Minomon con escepticismo.

Nunca había visto a Chikako tan desinhibida.

Ella rió.

-Te adoro tanto Osamu.- dijo, mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.- estoy enamorada, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- le susurró al oído, desconcertando por momentos a su inmóvil pareja de baile.

-¿Está en Japón?.- preguntó extrañado.

La muchacha volvió a tirar la cabeza para atrás y dio como respuesta una enorme sonrisa. Luego, como si le estuviesen empujando en un apretado metro, se volvió a arrojar contra el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Me hace estar en armonía conmigo misma. Nadie me había hecho estar en armonía conmigo misma de esa forma Osamu. Es una conexión tan alucinante.

-Alucinante.- abrió los ojos al máximo el muchacho.

Definitivamente, Chikako estaba alucinando a niveles extremos, parecía como extasiada de amor.

Recuperando un poco de seriedad, tomó de las mejillas a su amigo.

-¿Y tú qué?, ¿cuándo vas a estar en armonía contigo mismo?

El joven bajó la cabeza apurado. Lo último que deseaba era hablar de eso en esta extraña fiesta con sus ebrios amigos. Se libró de hacerlo gracias al chico con el que ahora conversaba la anfitriona de la casa y que por lo visto acababa de llegar.

Bajando sus manos de su cara, le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Mira quien ha venido.

Chikako suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior muestra de su nerviosismo, arreglándose un poco la ropa y el pelo se mostró ante Osamu.

-¿Parezco interesante?

-No lo pareces, lo eres.

Izumi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa como contestación y se encaminó al recién llegado. Su amigo observó su camino todavía desconcertado por su extraño comportamiento. ¿Sería consecuencia de eso que aún no había probado llamado amor?

No queriendo darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, para no terminar deprimiéndose por lo cobarde que era, ya regresaba al sofá donde había estado prácticamente toda la tarde, cuando Makoto lo agarró del cuello.

-¿A dónde vas primo?, se acabó este rollazo de fiesta.- le comunicó, mientras le tendía el abrigo.

-Genial, ya tengo ganas de irme a casa.- asintió el hijo de Ken, poniéndose la ropa.

Empezó a palidecer debido a la risotada del estudiante de biología.

-No vamos a casa, ¿verdad?

-Te dije que íbamos a tener una fiesta de verdad.- respondió con cierta dificultad el peliazul, dándole un último sorbo a su botella.- vamos.

No podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena del chico que llevaba al lado, algo bastante inusual ya que Makoto casi siempre tenía un comportamiento ejemplar. Se notaba que tenía el corazón destrozado y que esta fiesta le había servido para desfogarse.

Hacía un frío gélido, pero Kido sudaba a chorros por todos los poros, con el abrigo y la chaqueta desabrochadas, la camisa mal atada y sacada por fuera y la corbata en la cabeza como emulando la cinta de Rambo, el portador de la sinceridad parecía salido de una desfasada despedida de solteros antes que de una, en teoría, sofisticada fiesta de Nochebuena. Además, que el hecho de que fuese pegando histéricos gritos y vacilando a todas las chicas con las que se encontraban no ayudaba a pensar lo contrario.

-Anda Makoto, que te llevo a dormir la mona.- susurró Osamu, sintiendo que iba a morir de vergüenza, mientras tomaba de una manera un tanto brusca a su primo del brazo, para que dejase de intentar "seducir" a dos jovencitas a las que estaba dando auténtico pavor.

-Primo, estaban a punto de caer.- se quejó el peliazul, tratando de zafarse, mientras giraba torpemente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlas. Aunque ya habían salido corriendo calle abajo.

-Primo, estaban a punto de sacar un spray antivioladores.- rectificó el portador del conocimiento, dando una visión realista de la situación.

Makoto gruñó, siguiendo su camino torpemente, tropezando hasta con las rayas de las aceras, haciendo que Osamu tuviese que hacer verdadera fuerza para sujetarlo y que en una de esas no se estampase contra el suelo.

-Es igual, no valen nada, esa clase de chicas no valen absolutamente nada… yo te voy a llevar al lugar donde estás las chicas que valen la pena.- rió con complicidad, abrazándole con efusividad del cuello.

Osamu gimoteó, pero dado que no quería dejar a su borracho y salido primo deambulando por las calles, no le quedó otra más que seguirle.

...

No reconoció prácticamente ninguna de las calles por las que le llevó, no era un barrio que soliese frecuentar, más que nada porque era la zona donde se concentraban casi todos los locales de copas y clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. Las llamativas luces de colores y carteles anunciadores de los diferentes espectáculos, cegaban la visión de un Ichijouji que a cada paso se temía lo peor. Finalmente, Makoto se detuvo frente a uno de esos locales.

-¿Striptease?.- cuestionó Osamu con indignación, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, chicas que no nos engañan, ya verás que bien, que te den Haruka, voy a ver a tías más buenas que tú.- masculló esto último con gran rabia.

No obstante, Ichijouji no estaba por la labor de pasar la Nochebuena metido en un club de este tipo. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más cardíaco por pensar en lo que se encontraría al otro lado y dando unos pasos para atrás se plantó.

-No primo esto es… es… ¡no es nada navideño!.- trató de buscar una convincente excusa.

-Y gastarse dinerales en comida y regalos cuando se supone que deberías ser austero y caritativo tampoco es muy navideño y la gente lo hace.- le replicó Makoto con una asombrosa cordura.

-Eh… uh… oh…- empezó a tartamudear el todavía inocente chico.

Entonces, sin ningún miramiento, Makoto lo empujó.

-Venga, no seas marica.

Esa simple frase fue como si una fina aguja atravesase su corazón, haciéndole sentir, por enésima vez en toda su vida, un bicho raro que para no ser odiado, debería seguir aparentando lo que no es.

Es por eso que ni fue consciente de cuando estaba sentado en una mesa, con una copa en su mano y una chica poniéndole los pechos a centímetros de su cara.

-Está buena, ¿eh?.- le dio unos codazos Kido.

Osamu apenas la miraba, mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida y ponía cara de asco. Sentía que su prisión cada vez se hacía más pequeña y asfixiaba su alma, que debía explotar y abrirse al mundo entero, pero no pudo, le aterraba demasiado ese momento, por lo que, no le quedó más remedio que echar otro trago a su copa.

-Sí, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos…- murmuró, ya sintiendo un leve mareo consecuencia de no estar habituado al alcohol.

Guiñándole un ojo en una pose altamente erótica, la espectacular chica, ya completamente desnuda, dio por concluido su numerito. Recibiendo los calurosos aplausos de Makoto y los tímidos y pausados de Osamu, que apenas apartaba la vista del suelo.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto algo así?.- le seguía dando cómplices codazos Makoto, incomodando cada vez más a Osamu.- ah, bueno, olvidaba que Chikako es nudista, naturista y no se cuantas cosas más acabas en -ista, ¿cómo no te lo has montado nunca con ella?

Ichijouji lo fulminó con la mirada. No toleraba que hablasen de su amiga del alma de esa forma, pero teniendo en cuenta el lamentable estado de su primo, decidió no tenérselo en cuenta, al fin y al cabo, el único recuerdo que tendría de esta noche a la mañana siguiente sería una monumental jaqueca.

-Vámonos.- dijo con autoridad, tomando sus cosas.

Kido hizo lo propio pero de una manera más ausente, debido a que sus ojos no se despegaban de esa muchacha que ya, cubierta con una fina bata, se perdía por el interior del local. Osamu se temió lo peor viendo su sonrisa.

-Primo, nuestra noche aún no ha hecho más que empezar.

...

A pesar de que mantuviese las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, que a su vez estaba abrochado hasta las orejas y tuviese la bufanda bien rebozada por su cuello cubriéndole hasta la boca, Osamu no paraba de tiritar de frío, mirando con desgana a su primo, que parecía inmune a las gélidas temperaturas.

-Yo me voy a casa.- dijo totalmente asqueado por estar ahí.

El portador de la sinceridad lo detuvo.

-Espera, que estará a punto de salir.

Ichijouji miró para ambos lados de ese estrecho callejón en donde estaba la salida trasera del club de stiptease, convenciéndose de que lo único que podrían llevarse de ahí sería: una paliza, un robo, o un robo con paliza. Además, seguía sin entender que hacían comos dos pervertidos acosadores esperando a esa pobre bailarina.

-No me interesa que vaya a salir, en serio primo, ¿que pretendes?, te estás comportando como un pervertido.

-¡Calla!.- lo interrumpió el biólogo, dándole un manotazo, al advertir que la puerta se abría.

Realmente, sin maquillaje, purpurina por su cuerpo, boa con plumas, ni ese diminuto tanga con destellos brillantes, le costó reconocerla, pero no había duda, era la chica que le había hecho ese baile erótico a su primo.

Al verlos, la joven se asustó, hasta dio unos pasos para atrás e hizo amago de llamar al musculoso "gorila" encargado de que ningún salido molestase a las trabajadoras del club, pero Makoto la detuvo.

-Tranquila, somos inofensivos, si yo no duro ni un puñetazo y mi primo es casi tan blandengue como yo.- apresuró a decir, mostrando el escaso músculo que tenía el brazo de Osamu, que lo apartó molesto.

En ese momento, la bailarina los reconoció.

-Sois los chicos de la mesa cuatro, ¿es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer el día de Nochebuena que acosar a una striper?

Osamu se llevó la mano a los ojos completamente avergonzado, mientras Makoto dejaba claro que su vergüenza y dignidad se habían ido con Haruka y más tarde con esa dichosa botella de ginebra.

-La verdad es que no, mi novia me ha dejado y mi primo es un antisocial, así que…

-Makoto, por favor, ya hemos hecho suficiente el ridículo.- trató de llevárselo el pelilila, pero no lo conseguido. Kido estaba decidido a salirse con la suya.

La chica adoptó una posición desafiante.

-¿Qué coño queréis?

Kido sonrió, adoptando una pose seductora, que se quedó en intento.

-El tuyo.

Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le tiró las gafas al suelo.

-Soy striper, no puta.- dijo con enfado, antes de seguir su camino.

Osamu se echó contra la pared completamente intimidado, como su primo, él también temía al daño físico, mientras Kido, que gateaba en busca de sus gafas, habló:

-¡Tengo dinero!

-Pero que no es prostituta, idiota.- le zarandeó Osamu, no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-Todas tienen un precio.- murmuró.

Osamu alzó la vista al cielo y Makoto sonrió al escuchar nuevamente ese taconeo acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cuánto?.- preguntó la muchacha.

Ichijouji abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión y Kido sonrió con superioridad.

-Pues…

-Por cien.

-¿Cien qué?

-Cien mil.

-¿Cómo?

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en este surrealista día, por lo menos antes de que se apropiase de una botella de ginebra para él solo, pero sintió un fuerte deja vu.

-Eh uh…- balbuceó mirándose la cartera.

-Hay un cajero de camino.- dijo la chica, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiesen.

Oficialmente, Makoto iba a estar en números rojos por lo menos los próximos meses de su vida, pero no le importaba, lo olvidaba por completo cada vez que veía el excitante contoneo de esa bailarina. Luego miró a su apurado primo que no sabía donde meterse y sonrió con más satisfacción, porque esa noche iba a hacer una gran obra de caridad con él.

-En serio primo, se te está yendo mucho la pinza, no sé que demonios estamos haciendo siguiendo a una fulana, pero yo no voy a ser participe de esto.

El compañero de Bukamon lo agarró con fuerza del brazo para que no se alejase, mientras le hacía una seña de complicidad.

-Me lo agradecerás.

Continuaron por unas cuantas calles más, estas desconocidas para los dos jóvenes, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un cochambroso edificio.

Los dos primos se miraron asustados y el mayor, tomó la palabra.

-¿Esto cuenta con todas las medidas higiénicas exigidas por el ministerio de sanidad para locales de alterne?.- preguntó con preocupación. A sus 22 años, seguía siendo bastante hipocondríaco.

La mujer lo ignoró y abrió la puerta.

-No os preocupéis por eso niños, pasad.

Osamu comenzó a respirar con dificultad, teniendo un preocupante ataque de pánico, pero una vez más, su primo lo empujó.

Dada la cutre fachada no se esperaban gran cosa, unas cuantas camas con un poco de suerte separadas por cortinas y algún lavabo, por eso les dejó sin habla lo que se encontraron.

-¡Asuka has venido!.- exclamó una alegre mujer de mediana edad, yendo hacia la striper.

-Ya te dije que sí.- saludó con la misma alegría la cada vez más dudosa prostituta.- y mira a quien he traído.- posó sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes.- dos voluntarios.

Los rostros de los chicos continuaban pétreos, ¿eran voluntarios y no se habían dado cuenta? Pero es que, realmente, en un lugar como ese, no podían ser otra cosa. Había unas cuantas mesas largas, que llegaban de una lado a otro de la pared, en las que personas con pintas de indigentes apuraban un caldito y hoy por ser día especial, podían degustar un austero asado, y contra la pared estaba la barra de comida, donde un par de chicas no paraban de servir a la cola de gente que aún quedaba por llenar sus platos. En efecto, esa chica les había traído a un comedor social.

Pasado el momento de confusión, Osamu, con una sonrisa mezcla de alivio y satisfacción, le dio un codazo a su primo.

-Lo ves, esto sí es navideño.- comentó, mientras dejaba que la mujer que había ido a recibirles le pusiese al día y lo acompañase a las cocinas.

En cambio, Makoto todavía estaba paralizado, las gafas ya se le habían resbalado hasta el ombligo, mientras, en frente de él, la striper de nombre Asuka no podía contener la risa.

-¿Me devuelves mi dinero?.- acertó a preguntar.

La carcajada de Asuka se hizo mayor, al mismo tiempo que le agarraba del cachete.

-Donativo navideño chaval, gracias a ti, en fin de año podremos ofrecer también un asado.

Confirmado, por segunda vez en este interminable día de desgracias para Makoto, lo habían estafado, aunque también era verdad, que viendo su alrededor, se contagió un poco por fin de ese espíritu navideño y su cara dibujó una mueca de complacencia y hasta orgullo. Era el dinero mejor invertido de su vida.

...

Tras dar un poco de sentido a su absurda Nochebuena en ese comedor social, al que por supuesto ya se apuntaron para volver en fin de año, los dos primos caminaban por fin por calles reconocibles de vuelta a sus hogares.

-En serio primo, la última vez que salgo de fiesta contigo.- decía por enésima vez Osamu.

Pese a que la noche hubiese mejorado considerablemente, todavía no le perdonaba que lo hubiese arrastrado a esos clubs cutres y hubiese intentado contratar los servicios de una prostituta.

Kido se llevó la mano a la cabeza medio aturdido.

-Si tu novia te dejase por un médico lo entenderías.- contestó, ya un poco más sereno tras media docena de cafés y regresando lentamente a su estado depresivo.

-En cualquier caso, las prostitutas no son la solución primo. ¿En serio crees que te ibas a sentir mejor acostándote con ella?

Ni se creyó lo que estaba haciendo, ¡dando un consejo sentimental!, bueno, más bien poniendo un poco de sentido común a su primo.

El peliazul hizo un gesto de desesperación con la mano.

-Primo, no te enteras de nada, era para ti. Mi regalo de Navidad.

Osamu paró en el acto, tornándose pálido

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que quería que te estrenases Osamu, ya sé que una prostituta no es lo más romántico del mundo, pero al menos así te hubiese servido para romper por fin esa barrera que te impide intimar con las mujeres. A mí me pasaba lo mismo, claro, hasta que descubrí el alcohol.

Ahora el rostro de Ichijouji se tornó rojo, estaba furioso.

-No vuelvas a intentar hacer algo así en tu vida, estás como un cabra.- dijo cortantemente, acelerando el paso.

-Vale, lo siento.- en su fuero interno, Makoto sabía que había hecho una soberana estupidez, achacable a los estragos del alcohol.- perdona primo.- trató de seguirle el paso, invocando su perdón.- pero si lo hice con buena intención, como nunca has tenido novia, ni pareces interesado en eso...

Sentía cada vez más fuerte esa presión en su pecho que reconoció en el acto, como para no, la llevaba sintiendo los últimos siete años de su vida, y se agrandaba cada vez que alguien sacaba este tema y le presionaban para ser como todos esperaban que fuese. Pero parecía que esta vez le iba aprisionar tanto que lo iba a romper en dos y a cada palabra de su primo se hacía más y más pesada esa carga, sintiendo que o explotaba rompiéndola en mil pedazos o se quedaría sin aire para siempre.

Las palabras de Makoto eran como un murmullo en su cerebro, pero su mente le permitió escuchar una frase con claridad, "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué nunca has tenido novia?"

Sintió de corazón, que era ahora o nunca.

-¡Porque soy gay!.- exclamó, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones.

Por fin había dicho en voz alta su secreto.

Y en ese momento sintió que flotaba, que ese peso absurdo que llevaba guardando desde la adolescencia poco a poco se esfumaba y le devolvía el aire a los pulmones. Sintió que se liberaba, que, como diría su amiga Chikako, quedaba en armonía consigo mismo, en absoluta calma, en una reconfortante paz.

Había cerrado los ojos, mientras su respiración jadeante por la emoción lentamente volvía a la normalidad, al mismo tiempo que su alma dejaba de flotar lejos de su cuerpo, a pesar de que por fin lo sintiese como una ligera pluma. En ese momento era la persona más feliz del mundo, no existía nada que lo atormentase. Claro que cuando abrió los ojos y regresó a la realidad, donde nuevamente, a Makoto se le habían resbalado las gafas, esta vez hasta los pies, regresó su estado de angustia, un agobio que nunca antes había sentido, porque ahora ya no podría esconderse más. No había vuelta atrás, lo había contado al mundo.

-¿Primo?.- llamó con miedo, imaginándose su rechazo.

Permanecieron unos minutos más así, Makoto convertido en piedra, esta vez de forma metafórica, asimilando la inesperada noticia. Tras unos cuantos intentos de vocalizar algo, el chico agitó la cabeza, para después recolocarse las gafas.

-¿Lo eres, de verdad?

-Ajá.- bajó la cabeza apurado Osamu.

-Eh… uh… ¿desde cuando?

-Desde siempre, supongo.- contestó balanceándose con nerviosismo.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?.- inquirió Kido, ya acercándose a él, mirándolo por todo los ángulos, como si le fuese a encontrar algo diferente.

-Chikako es la única… bueno y ahora tú.- contestó con dificultad, cada vez más incomodo por como lo observaba su primo. Al no escuchar ninguna pregunta más, se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, esos que reflejaban en estos momentos un gran asombro.- ¿me consideras un bicho raro?.- preguntó con temor.

Makoto no entendía muy bien de sentimientos, pero lo que sí captó al momento era el miedo en la mirada de su primo pequeño, y al analizar la pregunta, la encontró verdaderamente estúpida. Ese chico de ahí seguía siendo su primo del alma, su mejor amigo, el único que le comprendía un poco. ¿Qué más le daba lo que le gustase o dejase de gustar? Osamu era su Osamu y siempre lo sería.

Sin más, lo abrazó.

-Primito, ¿como puedes pensar eso?.- le habló con ternura, que le llegó directa al corazón, no pudiendo evitar contener las lágrimas, mientras correspondía ese necesitado abrazo.- que tonto eres, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, ¿en serio crees que a alguien le importa con quien se acuesta cada uno?

Sin embargo Ichijouji lloraba sin remedio, por miedo, por emoción y también por alegría, pensando, que tal vez, desde ese día podría empezar a ser él mismo y dejar de aparentar.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que le importe a la gente que quiero.- habló con la respiración entrecortada, separándose ya un poco del cariñoso abrazo de su primo.

-Te lo he dicho.- le dio un cariñoso golpe en la mejilla.- eres nuestro Osamu y seguirás siendo nuestro Osamu. Además sí que eres un bicho raro, pero por otros motivos, como yo.- se encogió de hombros Kido con diversión.

Eso provocó que Osamu esbozase una tímida sonrisa.

-Venga primo, tienes que liberarte.- informó el mayor tirándole del brazo, había tenido otra de sus temibles ideas.

Secándose las lágrimas, ya pasado este importante momento, Ichijouji lo miró con extrañeza, más porque estaban prácticamente bajo la torre de Tokio y Makoto tiraba hacia ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?

...

-La ciudad está preciosa.- dijo Osamu, ya más calmado, observando esa espectacular vista de Tokio.- ¿pero para que hemos subido aquí?

-¡Para liberarnos!.- exclamó Makoto con convencimiento, recargándose en la barandilla.- ¡para que todo el mundo se entere que estamos orgullosos de lo que somos!

Osamu negó con inquietud, dando unos pasos para atrás.

-No sé…

-¡Grítalo!.- animó Kido.

-Oye esto es más propio de Chikako…- apuntó Ichijouji con diversión.

-¡Será porque yo también quiero armonizarme con la naturaleza y conmigo mismo!.- gritó el peliazul, abriendo los brazos eufórico.

Luego, todavía dentro de su exaltación, fue hasta su primo y tirándolo del brazo lo llevó al bordillo.

-Venga primo, ya verás lo bien que te sientes.

-Eh… no…- negó apurado.

Una cosa era que todavía no sabía ni como, se lo hubiese contado a Makoto en una situación límite, pero otra muy distinta publicarlo a los cuatro vientos. Todavía le acobardaba demasiado.

-Está bien, empezaré yo.- dijo el hijo de Jyou con decisión.- ¡soy Makoto Kido y mi novia me ha dejado por un médico!, ¡pero yo soy biólogo!, ¡Y ME ENCANTA SER BIÓLOGO!

Osamu rió por verle tan eufórico, más por la cara de satisfacción que se le había quedado. Cuando se recuperó de semejante grito, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su primo.

-Tu turno…

-Es que…- titubeó.

-No te lo pienses tanto, deja que tus entrañas hablen por ti, ya verás lo bien que te quedas.

-Bueno…- se asomó tímidamente.- soy Osamu Ichijouji y… soy gay.- musitó la última palabra sin fuerzas.

-¡Primo, dilo más alto!

-Eh… un… soy gay.- alzó un poco más la voz, sintiendo un profundo bienestar en su corazón, lo que le ánimo a cada segundo.- soy gay… ¡gay!… ¡Soy Osamu y soy gay!… ¡GAY!.- finalizó dando un potente grito que retumbó por toda la ciudad.

Con la excitación todavía en el cuerpo por haberse liberado de esa forma, pego un par de gritos más, hasta que acabó abalanzándose sobre su primo, abrazándole con energía y recibiendo su orgullosas felicitaciones.

Y por lo visto, la ciudad, con unos desordenados pero hermosos fuegos artificiales quisieron acompañar la declaración del mediano de los Ichijouji, que por fin podría empezar a ser él mismo y encontrar su verdadera felicidad. Esa inolvidable Nochebuena, se convirtió en su cuento de Navidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: ¡que fuerte Makoto no es médico sino biólogo! XD

No, en serio, por fin mi adorado niñito gay se ha liberado, que ilusión me hace. Desconozco si lo esperabais o no, creo que no di muchas pistas en otros fics precisamente porque quería contarlo al mundo en este.

Bueno eso es todo, creo que ya no me quedan más secretitos de mis niños adorados y ahora tendré total libertad para escribir de ellos sin ocultar nada.

Gracias por leer, más por comentar. Cuídense. **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 3/1/13


	4. La cara sonriente de la oscuridad

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ La cara sonriente de la oscuridad ~**

Ni sabía que hora era cuando cruzó el umbral de su apartamento, solo que ya había amanecido, por lo que ya se encontraba en el día de Nochebuena.

Bostezó largamente mientras se despojaba de su pesada ropa de abrigo. Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche en vela y aunque eso fuese bastante normal en él, no ero lo mismo hacerlo en la ventana de su apartamento observando el mar, que en la incómoda y desesperante estación de tren debido a las cancelaciones por el temporal.

Había tenido que esperar hasta la mañana para que se reanudasen los trenes con destino a Odaiba.

Su apartamento era austero y frío al igual que él. Su tamaño era diminuto, típico cubículo de la gran ciudad, de hecho solo era un salón con una litera y una pequeña cocina. El armario era la parte baja de la litera y en una cavidad adyacente se encontraba el minúsculo baño.

Su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que se mudase a ese piso, le ofreció costearle uno mejor, pero Kibou siempre lo rechazó, porque era este el que podía pagar y al margen de eso, lo encontró suficiente para él.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: una cocina, un baño, una cama y una ventana en la que como un felino, se pasaba las noches sentado, escuchando los susurros del mar, esa llamada incesante que nunca dejaría de sentir en su alma.

Fue lo único que buscó cuando se fue del hogar familiar, un sitio donde poder escuchar el mar.

Hacía tiempo que no estaba en su apartamento, varios meses que era los que llevaba en Osaka realizando las prácticas de su master de psicología empresarial.

Un trabajo que detestaba y que era incapaz de comprender porque lo había aceptado, de hecho, todavía no sabía porque estudió la carrera de psicología.

Seguramente porque fue lo mismo que hizo su padre, aunque para ser sinceros, Yuuto jamás quiso ser psicólogo sino maestro de escuela y de hecho en los últimos años de su vida logró cumplir su sueño.

Pero Kibou carecía de sueños, por eso todas sus acciones iban encaminadas en la dirección más cómoda, donde tuviese que pensar menos, donde su vida fuese más predecible y monótona, donde tan solo tuviese que esperar a que su viaje llegase al final, esta vez para siempre.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su apartamento fue bajar la persiana, ya que pequeño, pero estaba bastante bien iluminado y si algo detestaba Hayashiba era una luz tan fuerte sobre su cara. Él se encontraba más cómodo y seguro entre las sombras.

De nuevo en la oscuridad tomó asiento en su litera restregándose los dedos por sus cansados ojos.

Sin luz solar, una lucecita roja parpadeante se hizo presente en la sala.

El castaño se pasó la mano por su cabello, ya no tan largo como en su adolescencia, se estiró y seguidamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, decidido a echarse una merecida cabezada.

Pero antes debía responder, porque de sobra sabía de quien era esa llamada.

-Escuchar mensajes.- dijo y aún con ese tono apagado, su voz resultó melodiosa como la de las sirenas.

La luz roja se volvió verde y cerró los ojos al notar el destello de la pantalla holográfica.

Como había intuido, era su madre la que le había dejado ese mensaje.

"Cariño, ¿aún no has llegado?, ¿te ha pillado la ventisca? Te he mandado un millón de mensajes al celular pero supongo que lo tienes apagado, como siempre. Ya recibí tu notificación, ¿en serio has dejado el master de psicología empresarial de Osaka?, pensé que te gustaba, pero si no es así, mejor que lo dejes porque lo importante es que hagas algo que te guste y te haga feliz, ¿de acuerdo cariño? ¿vendrás a casa a comer?, o por lo menos a vernos. Tenshi hace una fiesta en su apartamento, seguro que ya te ha mandado la invitación. Igual te lo pasas bien si vas, van a estar todos tus amigos y a tu hermano… ¡hermanastro!, le hará ilusión verte, seguro que a todos les hace ilusión verte, llevas muchos meses fuera. Llámame en cuanto veas el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?, te quiero mucho hijo, eres mi ángel y mi orgullo, no lo olvides. Hasta pronto."

El portador de la oscuridad vio la emoción de la mujer que le dio la vida a cada palabra que le dedicaba, la preocupación que mostraba por cada una de sus decisiones y el sufrimiento que le causaba su forma de ser, sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión neutral de su rostro.

No era que le causase indiferencia su madre, simplemente hacía tiempo que nada llegaba a su alma, ni tan siquiera ella.

Estaba sumido en sí mismo, en una espiral de sopor y oscuridad que cada vez lo hacía más inaccesible, más carente de sentimientos.

Estaba cansado de la vida, de todo lo que le rodeaba. Nada le producía plenitud, ni eliminaba su apatía.

No encontraba ningún motivo para sonreír.

No obstante, hacía mucho tiempo que se prometió que jamás volvería a hacer sufrir a su madre.

Se levantó, recargándose contra la pequeña nevera. Tomó la botella de zumo caducado, echó un chorro a un vaso mientras miraba el soporte del teléfono.

-Llamar a mamá.- dio la orden y la lucecita volvió a iluminarse color verde.

Esperó unos segundos, hasta que saltó el contestador de voz. Seguramente aún estarían durmiendo.

Movió el cuello para ambos lados, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

Tras el trago suspiró.

-Mamá soy yo, ya he llegado. Siento si te ha decepcionado que haya dejado el master pero simplemente me desperté en Osaka y vi que el mar que veía desde ese lugar no era el que yo necesitaba, prefiero el mar de Odaiba. Todavía no he pensado que voy a hacer ahora pero no te preocupes, ya me las apañaré. No creo que vaya a comer, me voy a echar para toda la mañana y puede que todo el día porque hoy hace demasiada luz y me molesta a los ojos, pero gracias por tu invitación y trasmítele mi agradecimiento a tu esposo. Puede que vaya a ver a Tenshi, no lo sé. Yo también te quiero.- finalizó sin cambiar por un segundo su tono de voz.

Se había limitado a responder las cuestiones planteadas por su progenitora como un robot, sin variar en emoción ni sentimiento su estudiado mensaje.

Regresó a su litera y se dejó caer, esperando que un día más se desvaneciese ante sus ojos. Deseando que pudiese sentir odio hacia sí mismo por no tener remordimientos en ser tan poco amoroso y receptivo hacia su madre y las personas que le amaban.

Pero no lo sentía, se encontraba vacío, todo le daba igual.

De repente sintió una extraña necesidad de abrir los ojos, echar la mano a la pila de libros que tenía a su lado y coger uno en concreto, uno que le regaló su padre cuando tan solo era un niño y que por lo que le comentó su padre se lo había regalado antes a él: el libro del psicoanálisis de Freud.

En realidad la obra en sí no le despertaba nada especial, había estudiado al celebre Freud, pero también a muchos más y a decir verdad, no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno porque no había encontrado en nadie una solución para sí mismo.

En cualquier caso, ese libro le había llamado en ese instante por otro motivo el cual se deslizó de entre sus hojas.

Una foto, de hecho la única foto que poseía Kibou. La miraba durante sus largas noches porque le hacía sentirse más humano, aunque luego recordaba lo despreciable que era por haberlo permitido, por haber sido tan débil, por haber descubierto el amor cuando estaba condenado a renunciar a él.

Ella lo miraba de una forma mágica y comos siempre, él no correspondía su mirada ni sus gestos de cariño. Si esa rubia hubiese sabido que tan solo horas después de esa foto sus ojos estarían cubiertos de lágrimas y su corazón destrozado por su causa, jamás le habría dedicado esa inmerecida mirada de amor.

Estaba tomada en le jardín de los Ishida, un día de una barbacoa en familia, el día en que por fin tuvo valor para tomar la decisión que marcó su vida para siempre, cuando alejó el amor de la chica que amaba en un intento de darle la oportunidad de que pudiese optar a una felicidad que a su lado nunca alcanzaría.

Junto a él, en su futuro nunca habría días de barbacoa como ese.

Acertada o no fue su decisión y jamás se arrepentiría de tomarla porque ella ahora sonreía feliz y hacía feliz a su amado primo, el chico que siempre la amó.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que aún estuviese presente en sus sueños, que todavía notase esas dulces caricias y esos labios sobre los suyos proporcionándole una calidez que le acercaban a la vida, que incluso por volver a notarlos, le daban ganas de aferrarse a ella unas horas más, unos días más hasta que ella le volviese a dar un poquito de su amor.

La depositó cuidadosamente sobre unas cajas que hacían la vez de mesilla, no queriendo que ese recuerdo desapareciese también de su mente, porque aunque nadie, ni tan siquiera Aiko lo hubiese llegado a creer, él alguna vez sintió amor por ella. En verdad no solo la amó, seguía amándola con todo lo que le permitía su sombrío corazón.

...

Despertó cuando la noche ya había caído.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba del invierno, que oscurecía pronto y la luz salía tarde. Por unos meses la oscuridad ganaba la partida a la luz y eso lo sentía como un pequeño regalo del universo hacia él.

No podía ser tan mala la oscuridad si había tantas horas al año de ella.

De nuevo la luz roja parpadeante se presentó ante sus ojos avellana, pero esta vez, no dio la orden de escuchar el mensaje.

Sería de su madre, esa que a estas horas estaría tan liada preparando la fiesta de Navidad de los digidestinados.

Decidió que mañana iría a verla e incluso comería en su casa junto a su marido y hermano pequeño, quizá hasta Tenshi se animaba a la comida familiar y rememoraban sus tiempos de adolescencia.

Tampoco era algo que le inquietase en ese instante.

Pero inesperadamente, algo en su interior se había removido al pensar en otra personita, precisamente la única persona en el mundo que unía la sangre de Tenshi y la suya, su hermano Kazuki.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de fraternidad le trasladó con fuerza a otra persona.

No paró a analizar sus decisiones, se limitó a coger el libro que hacía tantos años le regaló su padre y a salir por fin de ese reducido espacio.

...

El camino que realizó lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones en su vida, aunque curiosamente no demasiadas en el último periodo de tiempo. Ese camino era tan conocido por sus pies porque era el trayecto que le dirigía al apartamento donde se hallaban sus recuerdos más lejanos, donde vivió su primera infancia, cuando su vida aún era normal, antes de descubrir su cruel destino.

Le resultó raro al principio la situación, fueron muchos los cambios que se produjeron en una de las etapas más difíciles de su vida, o eso creía él hasta que en su adolescencia, los revés volvieron por partida triple.

Renunció a ese hogar cuando sus padres se divorciaron, su madre se casó con su amor de juventud Takeru y se fueron a vivir juntos.

Sus padres llegaron a los acuerdos convenientes para que Yuuto se quedase con ese apartamento que fue su hogar durante los primeros once años de su vida, precisamente, se atrevería a decir que sus únicos años felices. Después este creó una familia y aunque su futuro se truncó, su familia permaneció ahí, aunque en estos siete años hubiese habido algunos cambios que llegaban a desagradar al portador de la oscuridad.

En realidad no eso exactamente, pero se negaba a que lo único que quedaba de su padre en el mundo no supiese quien era, desapareciese de su existencia, lo olvidase a él.

Por esa razón, pese a lo incómodo de la situación, la visita a su antiguo hogar y ahora hogar de su hermana era algo casi obligatorio para el muchacho.

Llamó a la puerta y como siempre los segundos se le hicieron eternos y agónicos, empezando a contener furia al escuchar una voz varonil.

Clavó su mirada en la de ese hombre y el señor Nimura primero se sorprendió, para más tarde retarle igualmente con la mirada. No obstante, el alma de un demonio había residido en Kibou durante largos años, y quizá se debiese a eso, la intimidación que podía llegar a infringir su mirada. Muy pocas personas en el mundo eran capaz de aguantársela y el padrastro de su hermana no era una de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- masculló, sin mirarlo, intentando no abrir demasiado la puerta para que nadie reparase en su presencia.

-Vengo a ver a mi hermana.- determinó, alzando la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro.

No era capaz de expresar lo humillante que le parecía que ese hombre le prohibiese la entrada al hogar que pagó su padre durante años, al que por derecho le habría pertenecido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad Kibou rechazó su herencia, la parte de esa vivienda que le correspondía al fallecer su padre a favor de su hermana, a pesar de que ese hombre ya estuviese en su vida, estuviese en su hogar.

-Está dormida.- despachó el tal Nimura.

Kibou no se achantó.

-No lo está y aunque lo estuviese, se despertaría por verme.

El hombre siguió sin permitirle la entrada.

-No te necesita, ya tiene una familia, ¿por qué no desapareces de su vida?

Llevaba aguantando los desprecios y prejuicios de ese hombre desde que entró en la vida de su hermana, cuando contando con tan solo dos años de edad, su madre, la viuda de su padre, contrajo matrimonio con él.

Desde entonces había hecho las funciones de padre con la pequeña Amai, llegando incluso a ponerle su apellido, y por supuesto, intentando borrar la existencia de su pasado, tanto de Yuuto, su padre biológico al que no llegó a conocer y de su hermano mayor, ese chico sombrío cuya presencia le producía siempre escalofríos.

Hayashiba llegó a plantearse aceptar estas nuevas normas, a ceder ante el nuevo marido de la que fue su madrastra, a dejar que Amai tuviese una nueva familia y nunca jamás pudiese añorar un pasado que no existió, de hecho en alguna ocasión hasta lo hizo, alejándose de esa niña que era lo único que le quedaba de su amado progenitor.

Pero por él precisamente fue por lo que jamás llegó a desaparecer por completo de su vida, no podía permitir que esa niña no recordase a su padre, se lo debía a Yuuto, se prometió a sí mismo que siempre cuidaría de su pequeño tesoro.

En ese momento de tensión entre el joven y Nimura, una mujer se asomó al recibidor desconcertada.

-Querido, ¿qué sucede?, ¿quién es?

-No es nadie.- contestó, tratando de cerrar la puerta.

El castaño lo impidió con la mano y solo entonces Megumi pudo reconocer al muchacho.

-Oh Kibou.- suspiró emocionada.- ¡déjale entrar!.- reclamó a su esposo.

El hombre, viendo que había perdido la batalla se hizo a un lado, apretando los puños con rabia.

-No me gusta que vea a la niña, no es más que un demonio.- murmuró con desprecio.

Kibou acostumbraba a hacer oídos sordos a esa clase de declaraciones pero no pudo contener una súbita mirada dirigida a ese hombre, que hizo que sintiera verdadero pánico y por supuesto que se reafirmase en su creencia.

La mujer negó las palabras de su marido, acercándose al hijo de su primer esposo.

-Perdónale Kibou.- suplicó.

Pese a que, como a Nimura, siempre le intimidó el hijo de Yuuto, incluso cuando este vivía, ella siempre lo había tratado con cariño y amabilidad por respeto y amor a su difunto esposo.

Por el contrario, el psicólogo nunca había pasado de un fría cordialidad con esa mujer.

-No me afectan las palabras de ese hombre.- fue lo que dijo, sin cambiar por ningún momento su expresión.

Ella trató de dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa.

-Te veo bien, pensé que estabas en Osaka, ¿cuándo has vuelto?

El portador de la oscuridad no estaba dispuesto a perderse en una conversación trivial con una persona que le causaba bastante indiferencia.

Sin molestarse en contestar, se adentró a la habitación que tan de memoria se conocía debido a que fue suya hasta los once años y que ahora pertenecía a su hermana menor.

Creía que estaba vacío, se auto convencía de que así era, pero algo debía tener en su corazón porque una ternura indescriptible se apoderaba de él cuando contemplaba a esa niña, unos deseos de acompañarla siempre, ser su protector, ser su hermano.

Una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, con un corte hasta las orejas jugaba con un bebé digimon en el suelo de su habitación. Miró inocentemente a la puerta cuando la sintió abrirse. Con la boca abierta por la impresión no tardó en ponerse en pie y dirigir a ese chico su mirada más brillante e ilusionada.

-¡Hermano!.- exclamó y un sentimiento inexplicable invadió a Kibou cuando notó su menudo cuerpo abrazarse a su cintura.

-¿Cómo estás Amai?

Ni tuvo que esforzarse en ser dulce, le salía de forma automática cuando hablaba con ella.

La pequeña niña de siete años le dedicó su mirada más desvalida.

-Hacía tiempo que no venías a verme, pensé que ya no me querías.

El primogénito de Hikari se agachó a su altura.

-Lo siento.- no había sido su intención tener abandonada a esa niña, pero realmente ni había sido consciente de lo alejado del mundo que había estado últimamente. Sacó un libro del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo entregó.- te he traído un regalo.

Amai arrugó el entrecejo tratando de leer ese complejo título.

-Psi-co-lo-gí-a.- finalizó sonriendo satisfecha de sí misma. Seguidamente lo abrió para hojearlo llevándose una gran desilusión al no encontrar más que párrafos escritos sin ningún misero dibujito.

-Que aburrido.

-Lo sé, no te lo doy porque sea divertido, te lo doy por su significado.- ella no entendió, pero prestó atención a su hermano mayor.- me lo regaló nuestro padre.

La niña puso una mueca de confesión y miedo, negando, resistiéndose a aceptar ese libro.

-A papá no le gustará entonces.

Y Kibou apretó los dientes conteniendo su ira.

-Nimura no es tu padre.- trató de sonar lo más conciliador posible, pero en un tono estricto.- si fuese tu padre a ti y a mi no nos uniría nada, ¿no crees?

-Pero papá dice que él es mi familia.- contestó Amai un poco desesperada.

No entendía la situación en la que vivía, como un hombre que jamás conoció era su padre cuando quien le había cuidado siempre era Nimura, que por otra parte tampoco le gustaba que tratase mal a su hermano.

Hayashiba se levantó, a punto de darse por vencido, de renunciar a esa niña, no obstante no pudo hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería vivir por algo, luchar por esta causa.

-No importa como te apellides, no importa a quien llames padre pues mi padre es tu padre y eso nos hace hermanos. Estaré siempre que tú quieras que esté en tu vida.

-Yo te quiero.- musitó la niña, pensando que podría perder a su querido hermano otra vez.

Algo cálido rozaba su corazón con esa dulce y sincera declaración.

-Y yo a ti.- le salió del alma, esa que pensó que ya no tenía.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca.- reaclamó, agarrándole del pantalón.

Jamás había vivido con él, ni había podido tener una relación demasiado estrecha, ni siquiera habían pasado ni un fin de semana juntos, sin embargo Amai sentía una conexión vital con ese chico. Le era imposible renunciar a él, lo necesitaba y cuando no estaba lo echaba profundamente de menos.

-Estaré siempre en tu vida.- le aseguró.

Oyó que la discusión entre el matrimonio por su causa se estaba volviendo más agresiva, que pronto la escucharía su hermana y le afectaría, por ello, decidió que ya era hora de abandonar ese hogar.

-Volveré a verte pronto.- se despidió, pero antes de salir de la que una vez fue su habitación, Amai le pidió un inesperado favor.

-¿Puedes sonreír hermano?.- repitió, perturbando al joven.

-¿Por qué deseas eso?.- cuestionó. De sobra sabía que él nunca sonreía, ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello.

La niña miró un segundo su nuevo libro, para regresar su mirada de desasosiego y necesidad a Kibou.

-Es que… mamá me dijo una vez que tu sonrisa es igual que la de papá.- musitó como si estuviese hablando de algo prohibido.

Y el muchacho sonrió, no por la petición en sí, sino porque le salió del corazón, debido a que era la primera vez en su vida que oía a su hermana referirse a Yuuto como su papá.

Por su padre, precisamente, le dedicó esa sonrisa a la niña, por todas las que él le habría dedicado en su vida y le privaron de poder hacerlo.

...

Un singular confort se había adueñado de él al salir de ese hogar, mejor dicho al recordar cada palabra, mirada y gesto de su hermanita, cuando entonces, una manada de mocosos de edades comprendidas entre los ocho y trece años se cruzaron en su camino.

No había que ser muy listo para identificar a seres tan pintorescos, más cuando el más bajito de estatura y pequeño de edad, se abalanzó hacia él eufórico.

-¡Hermano!

Por mucho que pasasen los años, jamás se acostumbraría a estas muestras de afecto y lo peor, era incapaz de corresponderlas.

Se quedó con los brazos en alto, mirando ese cabello tan anárquico solo digno de un Takaishi.

-¿Qué tal Kazuki?.- saludó sin excesivo ímpetu, despachándolo descaradamente.

El niño no se dio por aludido hasta que notó las manos de su hermano apoyándose en sus hombros y despegándolo de él

Dirigió su mirada angelical a este.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto hermano?

Kibou hizo un rápido escrutinio de sus acompañantes.

-Hoy.- contestó ausente.

Por supuesto que el castaño tenía muchas más cosas que preguntar a su hermano mayor, pero su prima se le adelantó dando un paso adelante.

-Hola primo.- saludó la pelirroja.

Hayashiba quedó perplejo, no reconociéndola a priori, más que nada por su cabello. La hermana pequeña de Aiko siempre había llevado una media melenita bastante arreglada, pero hoy lucía un pelo corto con trasquilones que daba la impresión que se lo había hecho Freddy Kruger al acariciarle la cabeza.

Lo que en ese momento cubrió su mente fue como esa mocosa había conseguido que su padre consintiese que saliese de casa con esos pelos, ya que otra cosa no, pero Yamato Ishida realizaba un culto enfermizo al cabello.

Agitó la cabeza no queriendo perderse más en esta frivolidad.

-Primastro.- corrigió.

Tsukino hizo una mueca de confusión, como si tuviese que analizar su parentesco en exhaustividad para aceptar esa afirmación, mientras su mejor amiga, esta sí, que lucía una inmaculada melena recogida en una trenza, también se acercó al chico misterioso.

-Hola primo.

-Primas…- calló al mirarla detenidamente.- tú sí, prima.

-Hola Akuma.- saludó con un despectivo movimiento de cabeza Yoshi.

Kibou lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Niñato.

-Si es el demonio Akuma te destruiré con mi espada llameante.- advirtió un niño rubio con espesos rizos y bastante flipismo.

-No es un demonio.- defendió Akari.

Jorei asintió sin apartar su mirada de sospecha del joven.

-Tampoco es un príncipe, porque los príncipes no existen.- comentó con una expresión de vacío su melliza.

Hayashiba dio un paso para atrás buscando una salida. Eso niños llegaban a aturdirle y eso le irritaba.

-Eres una idiota Coko.- se burló de ella Taisuke, sonriendo amigablemente al joven.- estás hablando con mi futuro cuñado y eso es mejor que cualquier príncipe.

Kibou resopló, sin saber por cuanto tiempo más aguantaría esta charla sin sentido. La hija de Yagami se había quedado estupefacta ante la declaración del goggle boy.

-¿Te vas a casar con Amai?.- cuestionó, con la pequeña esperanza de que ya le dejase tranquila.

-No, contigo.- sonrió embobado el hijo de Daisuke.

Akari se desesperó sin evidenciarlo e inconscientemente Jorei frunció el ceño, clavando una mirada intimidatoria en ese descarado joven.

Kazuki, sin embargo, se mostró entusiasmando con esa idea.

-Si te casas con mi primita, Kibou no será tu cuñado, lo será Taiyou, mi hermanito será tu primo-cuñado…- abrió los ojos al máximo ilusionado.-… ¡será tu priñado!

Yoshi rodó los ojos, el callado Tenma que estaba a su lado arqueó las cejas interiorizando esa idea, Jorei siguió matando con la mirada a Taisuke que parecía mostrarse receptivo ante ese nuevo parentesco, Tsukino ladeó la cabeza para examinar a Kazuki, viéndolo por un momento más rubio de lo habitual, Akari rió divertida por la inocencia del pequeño, mientras Coko seguía realizando suspiros y gimoteos a los que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Finalmente Kibou negó.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Tenshi.- gruñó, porque solo de él podía haber adquirido esa irritante costumbre de inventarse palabras juntando varias.

Tsukino emitió un sonido de complacencia, encontrando por fin a quien le había recordado y Kazuki se mostró un poco enojado

-Tenshi no se va.- dijo con aire de reproche.

El portador de la oscuridad sintió un aire gélido en su corazón con esas cuatro palabras. Posó la mano en su despeinado cabello y por segunda vez en el día, sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco me iré más.

Y la sonrisa de Kazuki le devolvió la luz a su alma torturada para una eternidad.

...

Siguió su deambular por las conocidas calles de su ciudad natal, bueno, realmente el verbo correcto no era el de deambular porque el chico estaba siguiendo un rumbo especifico hacia un punto en concreto.

El apartamento de Tenshi y Minako, un sitio, que por otro lado le daba escalofríos visitar, más que nada por las cosas que le contaba Tenshi, por supuesto sin que él se lo pidiese, que hacía en ese lugar.

No era la mayor ilusión de su vida reencontrarse con sus ebrios amigos, donde casi seguro también estaría, en brazos de su primo, la joven que seguía amando. En realidad, esto tampoco le afectaba en exceso, simplemente era un ambiente que no le causaba nada, que le aburría, que le producía apatía como casi todo lo terrenal y humano.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se oía la música a tope y los gritos alocados de esos adultos que se resistían a crecer.

Suspiró de forma resignada, resolviendo que haría una visita rápida a su hermanastro antes de que los vecinos les denunciasen y el padre de la inquilina se presentase en el lugar con dos subordinados uniformados y echando fuego por los ojos.

Ya se imaginaba a Minako intentado convencer a su padre de que iban a ser buenos y si no funcionaba seguramente intentaría seducir a los agentes de la ley, lo que muy seguramente provocaría la ira mayor del inspector jefe Ichijouji y los celos de su rubio amigo y la Nochebuena derivaría en una cuasi-tragedia familiar.

El comportamiento humano era tan predecible que a Kibou le exasperaba.

En el momento que iba a golpear la puerta, ya que daba por hecho que el timbre no sería escuchado, oyó que la música paraba súbitamente con un desagradable sonido, más gritos, estos angustiosos y excitados.

Arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación, porque todo hacía indicar que ahí dentro se estaba produciendo una pelea.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un chico que no reconoció salió de un violento empujón por parte de Tenshi. Hayashiba tuvo que ser rápido de reflejos y moverse a tiempo para que no cayese encima suya.

-¡Y como se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi primito te parto en dos cabronazo!, ¡me meo en los tipos como tú!

El chico injuriado se revolvió, al levantarse comprobó que le pasaba una cabeza a Takaishi, y eso que Tenshi era de los más altos del grupo. Pareció ir hacia él de forma intimidatoria, pero en el último segundo se detuvo, relamió la sangre que salía de su labio e hizo un gesto de desprecio, no sin antes asomarse una ultima vez al apartamento, amenazando con el dedo a otro persona que Kibou no supo identificar.

-¡No eres más que una zorra Naomi!, ¡quédate con ese marica, a ver cuanto te aguanta!, ¡zorra!

-¡Que te largues!.- lo volvió a empujar el hijo de Takeru.

El joven por fin abandonó el descansillo, siguiéndole la inquisidora mirada celeste de Tenshi hasta que su enorme figura desapareció entre las sombras, justo después ladeó la cabeza y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa amplia y amigable, como si este incidente no hubiese existido.

-¡Hermanito!.- exclamó, abrazando, por supuesto que sin su consentimiento al castaño.

Era la tercer vez en el día que le llamaban de esa forma y era la primera vez de las tres que en vez de sentir calidez en su corazón sintió un estremecimiento muy parecido al del terror.

Odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que Tenshi se refiriese a él de esa manera.

-Hermanastro.- espetó entre dientes.

Y el portador de la luz solo lo miró divertido, estrechándolo más contra sí.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos.

En lo primero que se fijó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue en la chica más preciosa de la fiesta, a sus ojos por lo menos. No era que lo tuviese premeditado pero fue imposible no reparar en Aiko.

La chica había pataleado con descontento, cruzándose de brazos parada ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Tenshi, mascullando enrabietada.

Fue testigo de la mirada mortal que dedicó a esa chica desconocida al pasar a la habitación en la que su hermano le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Le pareció hasta ver que compartía algunas palabras con ella, por sus gestos no muy amistosas, seguramente le estuviese advirtiendo, o conociéndola amenazándola.

Desconocía que había sucedido, pero no había que ser un genio para averiguar que se trataba del pequeño Yuujou.

Escaneó rápidamente su alrededor, viendo lo deprimente que estaba ese lugar para ser una fiesta de Minako.

A la susodicha no se le vio por ningún sitio, seguramente estaría en la cocina preparando más copas, Tenshi estaba a su lado haciendo un estiramiento quejumbroso por la disputa que acababa de tener.

Había indicios de que más gente había estado en ese lugar, pero no se encontraba ni rastro de ellos.

Sin embargo, al único que echó en falta fue a su primo.

Volvió de nuevo la vista a Aiko, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

¿Cómo era posible que Taiyou no estuviese si la rubia continuaba ahí?

-¿Y mi primo?.- preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la chica.

Tenshi se encogió de hombros.

-Discutieron, supongo.

Le produjo una sensación de rabia y cólera escuchar dicha noticia, mirando furiosamente a la joven.

Él renunció a ella por su felicidad, no para que se pasase las nochebuenas enfadada con el hombre que amaba.

Se acercó con decisión. Solo cuando lo tuvo a escasa distancia Aiko lo miró, no pudiendo reprimir una exhalación denotando su sorpresa, que acto seguido enmascaró con una expresión de frialdad y rechazo.

-No creo que sea tu hermano quien te necesita ahora.- dijo melodiosamente Hayashiba, indicando con la cabeza la puerta que custodiaba.

La rubia sintió una marea de contradictorios pensamientos, pero el que le dominó fue su enojo hacia ese chico. No permitiría que intentase leer en su pensamiento y corazón.

Renunció a ello cuando tuvo oportunidad, no tenía derecho ahora a hacerlo.

-Cuando necesite un psicólogo iré a verte, hasta entonces, pasa de mí.- respondió con altanería, dejando de apoyarse en la puerta y cruzándole a paso firme.

Ni fue consciente de por qué lo hizo, pero Kibou la retuvo de la muñeca.

Suave y delicada como la recordaba.

Cerró los ojos dejando por un instante que esas agradable sensaciones le penetrasen, pero Aiko no le dio esa satisfacción, se zafó rápidamente.

-Ni me toques, ni me agarres, ni me mires, no tienes derecho a nada de eso.- masculló amenazante.

Kibou sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho por encontrar ese tono, esa mascara de resentimiento que ocultaba su tremendo dolor.

Su herida todavía sangraba.

Tragó saliva, detestándose por no ser capaz de ser indiferente a esto, como lo era a prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida. No obstante, fue ella la que le dio humanidad, la que le dio felicidad, por lo tanto, era normal pensar que era ella también la única que le podía causar tal tormento.

Evitó mirarla.

-¿Dónde está Taiyou?

Aiko no dio crédito a la pregunta, multiplicando su enfado por mil.

-Se lo preguntas a él.

Iba a marcharse, pero nuevamente Kibou la retuvo, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza como para que no pudiese escapar.

-¿Esto es para ti ser feliz?.- inquirió con desaprobación.

Ishida no tuvo más remedio que encararle.

-¿Desde cuando te importa mi felicidad?

Y su máscara se resquebrajó al encontrarse con esa mirada que le hechizó en su adolescencia, esa en la que ella encontraba amor y para su sorpresa, seguía encontrándola igual.

De repente sintió temor de ser frágil, de caer rendida a ella, de que su historia con Taiyou no fuese más que una farsa, algo de lo que se auto convenció para poder olvidar al chico que realmente amaba.

Todos esos perturbadores pensamientos se apelotonaron en su mente, hasta que todo quedó blanco al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

No respondió por lo inesperado que fue, pero pronto los reconoció, dándose cuenta de que era la segunda vez en toda su vida que Kibou iniciaba el beso.

Los maravillosos recuerdos de lo que sucedió esa primera vez inundaron su mente, mientras sus labios, suicidas y nostálgicos respondieron el beso del joven, llenándolo de pasión, de absoluta necesidad.

Cuando notó que el beso se fue volviendo más incandescente, Hayashiba se preocupó, una parte de él quiso acabarlo, pero a otra le fue imposible, otra que nunca le dominaba, pero que esta vez le concedió ganar la batalla.

Sabía que era el último regalo que le daría con esa chica, la última vez que la rozaría, que sentiría su respiración tan cerca, que la sentiría estremecerse entre sus brazos, una conexión tan íntima. La última vez que sentiría su amor, o por lo menos el fantasma de este, que era de lo que se componía ese beso agridulce.

La batalla que en esos instantes estaba librando Aiko en su mente y en su corazón estaba tocando a su fin, su verdadero amor iba a revelarse ante sus ojos.

Los abrió aterrorizada al ser concientes que esos labios no era los que ansiaba, quizá los anheló en mucho tiempo, pero ya no, su cuerpo ya no los reconocía como los de su amor.

La imagen de Taiyou eclipsó por completo todos los recuerdos que le habían traído ese beso, los sentimientos que le producían cada mirada, la sensación que le producía cada caricia, lo feliz que era a su lado.

Era feliz, no necesitaba evocar a su amor del pasado porque el amor estaba en su vida en forma de presente y futuro.

Amaba a Taiyou más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Se separó bruscamente de Hayashiba, llevándose la mano a la boca disgustada y sofocada.

-¿Qué mierdas haces?

El joven bajó un poco la cabeza, pero le aguantó la mirada, queriendo ser testigo de cada una de sus reacciones.

-¿Te crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y desbaratarla cuando te plazca?.- habló Aiko con amargura.- ¿te crees que puedes besarme cuando quieras?, ¿en serio te crees que yo aún puedo seguir amándote?, ¡me hiciste daño!, ¡me hiciste más daño de lo que nadie me ha hecho jamás!.- exclamó entre sollozos.- ¡por tu culpa perdí mi capacidad de amar!.- acusó, empezando a enfurecerse.- y ahora que soy feliz, que estoy con un chico que me ha hecho volver a creer que el amor puede ser maravilloso y que puede producir milagros, ¿te crees que puedes romperlo solo porque vuelves a aparecer en mi vida y me besas?, ¡entérate idiota!, ¡yo amo a Taiyou!, ¡creí que jamás volvería a amar pero él reconstruyó mi corazón trocito a trocito y ahora es suyo para siempre!, y jamás voy renunciar a ello, porque al contrario que otros yo no renuncio a lo que amo y Taiyou Yagami es lo que más amo en el mundo.- finalizó entrecortada, pero con gran determinación en sus palabras.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para detener sus lágrimas, cuando entre ellas vislumbró algo desconcertante, la sonrisa tan difícil de ver de su ex novio, esa que en otra época iluminaba su corazón.

-¿Te has oído, verdad?.- preguntó él, no sin dificultad, pero la maquilló tan bien que Aiko no se dio cuenta de su afectado estado.

Tampoco Aiko estaba demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?.- musitó, sin entender.

Hayashiba se inclinó hacia ella, dejando que la distancia entre sus labios de nuevo fuese minúscula.

-Has dicho que le amas, tu capacidad de amar no está tan destruida como pensabas.

Se encontraba aturdida, pero ese pensamiento entró en su mente como esa respuesta a todos sus miedos e inseguridades que tanto le habían atormentado a lo largo de su relación con Yagami.

Le amaba, no había duda de ello.

-Lo amo.- susurró para sí misma. Palideció de miedo.- ¡y él cree que no!

Sus movimientos se volvieron desordenados acorde con sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de perderlo, de hecho ya lo había perdido y todo por una inseguridad y un miedo al amor que ya había desaparecido, que Taiyou lo hizo desaparecer desde su primer beso, aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta hoy.

-¡Tengo que decirle que lo amo!

Kibou hizo un gesto con la mano, dejándole vía libre.

Esta se detuvo junto a él, mirándole con una mezcla de cariño, nostalgia, admiración y sobre todo agradecimiento.

-Lo único que me duele ya de nuestra historia es el daño que hice a Taiyou.

Mintió, pero el castaño supo que era lo mejor, que aunque ahora no fuese cierto, dentro de unos años sí lo sería.

La decisión que tomó fue la correcta y ya jamás se arrepentiría de ella.

Kibou fue a acariciarle el pelo, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que ya no era él al que le correspondía dedicarle ese gesto.

-Me alegro.

Aiko percibió melancolía en esa repuesta y esta sí que no contuvo su muestra de afecto, acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla.

-Deseo con todo mi corazón que encuentres la felicidad Kibou, te la mereces.

Este asintió.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Y se fue, dejando al portador de la oscuridad con ese sabor amargo del último beso, de la última caricia, de lo que ya jamás sería.

Había perdido el amor que reconstruía su alma, por lo que las sombras serían desde ahora su única compañía.

Mientras el hijo de Hikari ponía en orden sus sentimientos y bloqueaba esa sensación de amargura que le había dejado ese beso, un chico se colocó a su lado mirándole inquisitivamente.

-Igual soy yo que ya no veo bien por los cubatas que he tomado pero… ¿has besado a mi primita?

El castaño lo enfocó, encontrando su expresión de incredulidad mezclada con ebriedad bastante divertida.

-Sí, la he besado.

El rubio le señaló, intentando sonar amenazante.

-Ella sufrió mucho y ahora está bien con Yagami, ¿no pensarás intentar recuperarla ni ninguna mierda de esas, verdad?, porque tendré que darte una paliza como hermano mayor que soy. ¡Se trata de tu cuprima!, ¡no!, ¡cuprimastra!, ¡no! ¡exnovicuprimastra!

Hayashiba hizo un gesto para que callase antes de que fuese él quien le partiese la cara.

-Solo formaba parte de una terapia.

Takaishi dio un tragó a su copa no muy convencido.

-¿Y hacía falta meterle la lengua hasta el esófago?

El portador de la oscuridad lo miró con su inmutable seriedad.

-Absolutamente.

Tenshi se encogió de hombros conforme.

-En ese caso… ¿crees que yo también puedo dar esas terapias a las tías buenas?

Kibou negó dándole un toque en el hombro.

-Deja de buscar besos que no te corresponden y concéntrate en los que deseas.

El rubio realizó un suspiro de abatimiento, dirigiendo la mirada a la cocina.

-Es tan…- se mordió la lengua incapaz de encontrar un calificativo que definiese correctamente el comportamiento de la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Entonces esta se apareció con una nueva bebida y una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara que contagió al instante al compañero de Tokomon.-… mi musa.

...

Nuevamente en este largo día desde que regresó a Odaiba, el chico de la oscuridad caminaba sin rumbo, pero como casi siempre en esta clase de paseos, los susurros del mar le incitaban y terminaba cerca de las aguas, no en el paseo marítimo, pues era demasiado animado para él, sino en los muelles, en el malecón que contenía la furia del mar.

Le gustaba sentir y escuchar el rompimiento de las olas, fantaseando, con que alguna de ellas le arrastrasen a él también hasta las profundidades de un océano tan oscuro como su alma.

Ahí estaba, tratando por enésima vez en su vida de apartar de su corazón eso que le hacía humano, es decir, los sentimientos por Aiko, cuando una inesperada voz femenina se cruzó en sus pensamientos, perturbándole de una forma como nunca imaginó.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que nada provocaba esa reacción en él.

Rápidamente quiso saber quien era la culpable de ello, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la voz. Una mirada fría y escrutadora.

La silueta indefinida, que bien podría haber confundido con uno de esos seres del mar de la oscuridad, no tardó en tomar forma definida, una forma por otra parte muy agradable a la vista, por lo menos a Kibou ese cuerpo femenino se lo pareció, claro que todo cambió al toparse con su rostro.

Estaba desencajado, lo que hizo que él relajase al instante sus duras facciones, tomando una posición más amable y receptiva.

No había duda de que esa joven estaba desesperada.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, no para tomar aire, sino para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía latiendo, mirando a su alrededor, tan oscuro que era incapaz de distinguir nada, empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Oh mierda… Yango…- balbuceó, inmensa en su agonía, encogiéndose a cada palabra, sumiéndose en las tinieblas.

Kibou lo notó y es por eso que fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer paró de sollozar, levantándose parta encontrar cuanto antes al dueño de esa voz, convencida de que aquel joven era el milagro que había pedido en sus plegarias, una especie de ángel rescatador.

Y se lo pareció, más cuando se topó con esa mirada que no correspondía con la de este mundo y no porque viese a un demonio sediento de sangre en ella, sino porque vio a un ángel herido sediento de amor.

Un ángel que buscaba desesperadamente recuperar su alas, un ángel que pedía a gritos su redención.

Quizá porque estaba desesperada, pero encontró en ese joven un ser más cerca de lo divino que de lo terrenal.

Kibou dio un paso hacia atrás impresionado por esa detenida mirada, una mirada celeste como el cielo en la cual no había ningún atisbo de temor, ni de resentimiento. Eclipsó por unos instantes la mirada azul que ocupaba su corazón desde hacía siete años.

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de comprender que le estaba ocurriendo, si aquella chica era de este mundo o era una burla de su mente.

Una desesperada imagen proyectada por su soledad.

Pero había lágrimas, sus mejillas y sus ojos seguía humedecidos, y desgraciadamente Kibou ya había aprendido, que un llanto siempre era real.

La tomó de los hombros, tal vez con una innecesaria brusquedad.

-¿Qué ocurre para que tus ojos estén empapados en lágrimas?.- preguntó desesperado.

No soportaba una situación así, le producía una agonía que le consumía el alma y le encogía el corazón. Le producía que detestase ser humano, porque si no lo fuese, no sufriría de esa forma al ver esas lágrimas.

La chica pestañeó una par de veces con una sensación de irrealidad.

Simplemente este extraño encuentro lo había sentido así, una especie de revelación divina, no obstante sus sentidos ya se estaban empezando a recuperar y regresaba a la realidad, donde estaban en los muelles, junto a un desconocido que la tomaba de los hombros con tanta fuerza que le estaba dejando una marca.

Se revolvió asustada y solo entonces Hayashiba fue consciente de la presión que estaban ejerciendo sus dedos.

Los retiró como si ardiese.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó de una manera torpe.

Intentó volver a tomar el control de sí mismo y de sus acciones, que el mundo volviese a ser lógico, que su pecho dejase de latir como si fuese el fin del mundo.

La joven cruzó su vista con la de él al escuchar su voz arrepentida.

Puede que no fuese un ángel, pero algo en su interior le decía que tampoco era un demonio, es más, que podía confiar en él.

Y aunque no pudiese, estaba desesperada.

-Es Yango, se ha escapado.

Kibou analizó la información, poniendo una mueca de confusión. Definitivamente encontrarse con esa chica había sido una mera casualidad que radiaba una absoluta normalidad. No era cosa del destino, ni de fuerzas superiores como lo sintió en un principio.

Algo decepcionado, pero el chico asintió.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscar a tu perro.

La chica se indignó.

-¡No es un perro es un niño!

-¿Es tu hijo?.- cuestionó, tornándose un poco más serio.

-No… sí… bueno en realidad no, pero me tiene a mí y yo le tengo a él y…- se llevó las manos a la cara disgustada, incapaz de continuar dando más explicaciones.

Provocó una reacción muy poco común en Kibou y fue que tuviese la necesidad de pasar la mano por su espalda, dándole ánimos, compartiendo su carga.

-No te preocupes, el padre de una amiga es el inspector jefe del departamento de desaparecidos de la policía. Lo llamaré y se pondrá en marcha enseguida.- concluyó, disponiéndose a realizar esa llamada a través de su pulserita de grafeno.

-¡No hay tiempo!.- exclamó la histérica muchacha.- estaba muy alterado y temo que haga alguna locura.

Por el lugar donde se encontraban, Hayashiba entendió el temor de la mujer. Inspeccionó sus inmediaciones, decantándose por mirar en donde el muro de contención se hacía más alto, por lo tanto donde el mar descargaba más bravura.

Su intuición le dijo, que ese niño había tenido los mismos pensamientos que él, creyendo que si se dejaba arrastrar por el mar, sus problemas desaparecerían.

No le sorprendió estar en lo cierto al reconocer una silueta.

-Está ahí.- anunció de manera increíblemente sosegada, tanta que molestó a la joven que estaba a su cargo.

-¡Yango!

Iba a correr, pero Kibou se lo impidió reteniéndola de la muñeca. La chica se volteó para recriminarle, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca al quedar presa de nuevo de esa extraña mirada.

Tan segura de sí misma, que a pesar de que se tratase de un completo desconocido no sintió que tuviese otra alternativa que confiar en ella.

Como si una fuerza superior guiase sus pasos y le acercasen a su destino, el castaño se dirigió al confundido y desesperado muchacho.

Se situó tras él, separándoles tan solo los más de dos metros de muro.

-Yango.- habló de una manera tan melodiosa que cautivaría tanto a ángeles como a demonios.

El niño se revolvió y la joven dio un grito de terror, ya que un traspiés y caería a ese revuelto y congelado mar.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- inquirió furioso, su expresión se suavizó al reconocer a su acompañante.- señorita Oyuki…

La joven intentó trasmitirle cariño y comprensión a través de su mejor sonrisa.

-Cariño, volvamos a casa, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

El niño desvió la vista a las aguas.

-Yo no tengo casa, todo es una farsa.

La mujer trató de decirle algunas palabras más que le reconfortaran y le hicieran volver con ella, pero el niño no las aceptó, seguía inmerso en una aura sombría. Kibou lo estudió con detenimiento, sintiendo al instante esa estremecedora oscuridad que emanaba.

Así como su madre siempre había tenido un don para ver la luz hasta en los seres más oscuros, Kibou era capaz de descubrir las sombras que acechaban hasta al más inocente de los niños.

Le hizo un gesto a la tal Oyuki para que dejase de insistir, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante tomando las riendas.

-¿Qué opciones tienes?.- cuestionó, llamando la atención del pequeño.

No esperaba que le hablasen de aquella manera.

-¿Tirarte al mar?.- prosiguió el psicólogo.- ¿crees que el mar te protegerá?, ¿te dará eso que te falta aquí?, ¿eso que ansías con toda tu alma sin ni siquiera saber lo que es?, no lo hará, te engullirá en su oscuridad y créeme que no serás capaz de superarlo.

Oyuki miró temerosa al extraño, daba la impresión de que sabía muy bien de que hablaba. A Yango también le intimidaron esas palabras, pero intentó aparentar una dureza que no tenía.

-Me da igual. ¡Aquí no tengo nada!.- reclamó.

-Si eso fuese cierto no me hubiese encontrado con esta joven buscándote desesperada.- trató de razonar Hayashiba.

El niño miró unos segundos a la mujer, enterneciéndose, pero finalmente apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

-Eso es porque es su trabajo.

-¡Eso es porque te quiere!.- contraatacó Kibou severamente.- y si no lo sientes, ni te das cuenta de ello, puede que de verdad el mar sea tu mejor opción.

-¡Qué dices!.- estalló Oyuki aterrada.

Kibou le hizo un mínimo gesto de calma, sin apartar la mirada del chico, el cual ya se debatía entre sus sentimientos y su profunda amargura.

No obstante, Kibou estaba convencido de quien ganaría esa lucha.

Tras unos minutos de gran tensión, el niño los miró, con los ojitos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Me quieres de verdad?.- cuestionó sobrecogido.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí. No lo dudes jamás.

Un nuevo golpe del mar que aterrorizó al niño, el cual apresuró a girarse por completo hasta sus rescatadores.

Estaba bastante alto, es por eso que Hayashiba le tendió sus manos, para que saltase a él, y este finalmente lo hizo.

El portador de la oscuridad fue incapaz de explicar la sensación que experimentó al tener a ese perdido muchacho entre sus brazos. Simplemente que su destino le había llevado hasta ahí, que con unas palabras le había rescatado de las sombras, que devolviéndole un poquito de paz a su claramente atormentado corazón se sintió más feliz que en toda su vida.

-No olvides, que incluso la más absoluta oscuridad, tiene una cara sonriente que es la que debes buscar.- le comunicó antes de depositarlo en el suelo.

El pequeño asintió, para segundos después abrazarse desesperado a la cintura de la joven.

-Lo siento mucho.- susurró entre lloros.

Oyuki lo sosegó con gran mimo.

-No pasa nada, todo va a estar bien.

Unos inesperados fuegos artificiales iluminaron esa tierna escena, esa escena que dio por fin sentido a la vida de Kibou, ese que al igual que aquel perdido niño había estado suspirando por perderse en el sombrío mar para la eternidad.

Ya no lo deseaba, porque el sufrimiento del pequeño le había hecho ver una realidad ante sus ojos desconocida, o por lo menos, que nunca se había parado a observar con detenimiento.

Era egoísta vivir como vivía, con apatía y alejado de mundo, cuando había descubierto, que con unas palabras podía darle un poco de calma y esperanza a un niño perdido.

Sonrió, sonrió con sinceridad y ganas, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir apasionado, sintiendo que su alma volvía a recobrar su humanidad, sintiendo que el mundo tenía un espacio destinado a él, encontrando al fin, esa luz que guiaría su vida de oscuridad, ese esperado cuento de Navidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: y así fue como Kibou encontró su camino ¿o no? (insertar aura misteriosa que envuelve a este personaje), echaba de menos decir eso XD

Espero que os haya gustado, saluditos, cuídense.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 15/1/13**  
**


	5. Niño pijo, niña hippy

Sección publicitaria: mi primer fic "Nochebuena Digimon, la otra historia" ya ha sido reeditado. Para que si a alguien le apetece leerlo no tenga que ser por casualidad como le pasó a mi colegui almupink ;)

Sin más avisos por ahora, nuevo cuento de estos, hoy más que nunca, locos hijos de los digidestinados.**  
**

.

* * *

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ Niño pijo, niña hippy ~**

Despertó con el brusco chirriar de la puerta al abrirse. Pensó, que deberían echarle un poco de aceite a esas bisagras, de hecho siempre que despertaba con ese desagradable sonido, que no eran pocas veces, lo pensaba.

Se estiró en esa poco cómoda cama metiendo los brazos por debajo de su abrigo, ese que en una bola le había servido de almohada y finalmente sonrió al hombre de serio semblante que la observaba y que tanto le recordaba al chico que más quería.

-Buenos días Ken, ¿has dormido bien?

El hombre, brazos en jarra y mirada furiosa, gruñó haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza al agente que había abierto la puerta.

Este abandonó los calabozos.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?

-¿Por qué iba a llamarte?.- contestó con ese aire de provocación que tanto dolor de cabeza les ponía a los adultos de su entorno.

El inspector jefe del departamento de desaparecidos resopló con agotamiento.

-¿Para no pasar la noche en el calabozo, tal vez?

Chikako se sujetó con una larga cinta de colores esa melena alborotada la cual estaba decorada con alguna que otra rasta. Seguidamente se levantó, dirigiéndose con su imperturbable sonrisa a Ichijouji.

-Si el sistema que defiendes considera que soy una delincuente peligrosa que merece estar en el calabozo, ¿no sería un poco absurdo recurrir a ti para librarme del castigo que según tú y la sociedad merezco?

El antiguo portador de la amabilidad echó la vista a ese mugroso techo, invocando un poco de paciencia.

Cada vez que la sacaba de un apuro siempre se convencía de que sería el último, para que escarmentará de una vez todas, pero luego simplemente le era imposible no ayudarla.

No porque fuese la mejor amiga de su poco sociable hijo y con su ausencia provocaría la entrada de Osamu en la cárcel pero por decisión propia, también porque la había visto nacer y crecer y la quería pese a lo que se había convertido, y como no, por Koushiro, uno de sus modelos a seguir el cual ya tenía suficiente castigo con lidiar con su saboteadora hija.

-No voy a discutir contigo cosas que ni entiendes. Algún día madurarás y te darás cuenta de todas las tonterías que estás haciendo en tu juventud.

Izumi perdió la sonrisa, siguiendo a su "salvador".

-Ese es el problema del mundo adulto, que ven los ideales como tonterías de juventud.

-Se puede tener ideales pero sin saltarse la ley.

-Si la ley no es justa es nuestra obligación saltárnosla.

-¡Tú no decides que ley es justa o no!, ¡para eso métete en política y deja de abordar barcos!

-¡No son barcos son asesinos! Y nadie con un mínimo de corazón se metería en política en esta sociedad tóxica en la que nos obligan a vivir.

-Si tan solo empleases un poco de tu privilegiado cerebro para…

-¿Ser un androide cómo Koushiro?

Y Ken rodó los ojos agotado. Sentía que siempre que intentaba hablar con esa chica quedaba preso de un bucle temporal.

La Chikako de la veintena poco tenía que ver con esa obediente y sumisa, a veces más de lo necesario, niñita que llevaba su colección de piedras a su casa. Con los años empezó a ganar carácter y a no conformarse con simplemente buscar formas en las nubes. Pasó a la acción, a luchar por lo que creía, por sus ideales, aunque eso conllevase cruzar el límite en ocasiones.

En silencio llegaron al recibidor.

-Por favor agente Matsura, entréguele sus objetos personales.

El agente en cuestión miró a la joven con sospechas, cosa que incomodó bastante a Ichijouji. En teoría un profesional como él no debía aprovecharse de su cargo y temía que algún día Chikako cruzase tanto la barrera que no pudiese hacer nada para protegerla.

Con una radiante sonrisa como el pájaro que recupera su libertad, Chikako tomó su guitarra, su brújula y el cuaderno de anotaciones del cual nunca se separaba.

Pero faltaba algo.

-Tenía una bolsita con un grabado del ojo de Horus.

El agente tragó saliva apurado, buscando con la mirada a Ken.

-Por favor, déle la bolsita.- pidió sin entender la reticencia del empleado.

-Es que… es… droga.

El compañero de Wormmon abrió los ojos al máximo incrédulo, no porque le sorprendiese, sino por la desfachatez de esa Izumi por intentar recuperarla.

-¡No es droga, solo son hierbas!, que exagerados sois los cops. Las planto yo misma.

-No sigas hablando.- masculló Ken, agarrándola del brazo para sacarla de ahí antes de que pudiese ser imputada de varios delitos más.

-No solo coartáis mi libertad física, también mi libertad de expresión.

Con cierto apuro, pero Ichijouji logró sacarla de la comisaría. Solo entonces pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo y enfocar a esa muchacha que encima tenía el descaro de retarle con su penetrante mirada azabache.

-La próxima estarás sola, te lo advierto. No voy a volver a sacar la cara por ti.- dijo tan fríamente como el viento que les azotaba.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-No te preocupes, no voy a estar por aquí próximamente.

Ella nunca le había pedido nada a él ni a nadie. Era consciente de que sus actos acarreaban consecuencias y estaba dispuesta a pagarlas, pero en su interior, aunque ni ella misma llegase a reconocerlo, era de agradecer tener ese ángel de la guarda de nombre Ken dispuesto a no dejarla dormir en sucios calabozos por demasiado tiempo.

Sabía que no solo había puesto en entredicho su profesionalidad si no también su trabajo por ayudarla, por eso no estaba dispuesta a dar más problemas en una buena temporada.

Sin embargo, Ken se temió lo peor.

-¿Vuelves a abordar balleneros?

Chikako sonrió orgullosa de sus recientes hazañas.

-No, ahora tengo previsto ir a la India.

Al inspector le sorprendió para bien esa información.

-¿Vas a visitar a la familia de tu madre?, seguro que te viene muy bien y te hace sentar la cabeza cuidar de tus primitos y tus sobrinitos.

La hija de Koushiro esbozó una divertida mueca de temor.

-¡Ni hablar!.- era demasiado imaginar una faceta maternal de Chikako con humanos.- voy a proteger a los tigres de bengala.

Y el pobre hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Ya estamos…

-Pero nada ilegal, no te preocupes. Voy con la fundación de D2I2.

Un pequeño sentimiento de alivio se introdujo en Ken. A fin de cuentas era su padre el director de dicha fundación.

Al menos durante un tiempo, esa rebelde e idealista muchacha dejaría de ponerle entre la espada y la pared con su delictivas acciones y eso era algo que agradecer.

...

El taxi paró en la puerta de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Tokio. Dejando una suculenta propina, el joven abandonó el vehículo, mientras el conductor se ofrecía muy gustosamente a sacarle las maletas. No se recibían propinas tan buenas todos los días.

No consiguió más billetes. El muchacho ni tan siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una mísera mirada, y su expresión iracunda no daba pie a que el taxista se atreviese a pedir nada más.

-Señorito Barton, que alegría su visita.- saludó el botones del hotel, relevando al taxista en la carga del equipaje.

-¿Llegaron ya mis padres?.- preguntó en un tono seco y autoritario.

Nada que ver con el jovial y risueño chico con el que tenía costumbre de tratar.

El pobre hombre, a pesar del esfuerzo sobre humano en arrastrar los innumerables bultos del muchacho, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Hace unas horas señorito, acompañados de sus encantadores y educados hermanos.

-Bien.- dijo sin más, adelantando al hombre.- me subo a la suite, no tarde en traerme mi equipaje.- exigió ya en el ascensor.

Pero antes de que el botones de ascensor marcase la planta, Barton tuvo otra petición que hacer.

-Y ordena que me suban cuanto antes unos huevos fritos con nata y miel. No he podido comer esa basura de desayuno que me han dado en el avión. La última vez que viajo con esa compañía aérea, menuda primera clase. Me sentía como un pobre de segunda, que humillante.- masculló irritado por su desagradable vuelo.

El botones enmascaró muy bien con una sonrisa lo que en esos segundos estaba pensando y era lo mucho que le gustaría partirle su cara de niño pijo.

-Esperemos que aquí se sienta de verdad como se merece.

Mishi se dignó a dirigirle la mirada por primera vez.

-Eso espero Billy.- dijo con una amenazante sonrisilla.

-Katashi…- se atrevió a corregir el hombre, intentando hacer visible el nombre que colgaba de su uniforme.

El castaño hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, dando un paso atrás para regresar al ascensor.

-Me gusta más Billy, te llamaré Billy.- seguidamente se dirigió al botones de ascensor.- a la suite de los Barton.

...

-¿Por qué te has traído tantos zapatos?

Le hizo gracia escuchar la absurda pregunta de su progenitor nada más entrar. Tantos años con ella y todavía hacía esas cuestiones tan obvias.

-¡Ay Micky!, porque no sé que vestido me pondré en año nuevo y por lo tanto que zapato le irá.

Sonrió nostálgico al escuchar la contestación de su madre, más que el contenido, su voz. La adoraba desde la cuna y siempre le producía un sentimiento de ternura. Aunque ni tan siquiera ella fuese capaz de aliviar la amargura que arrastraba.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar hasta año nuevo?

-¡No lo sé!, y no me hables que mi Mishi está a punto de despertarse del coma.

Se detuvo extrañado ante esa respuesta. Entonces Mimi dio un grito de incredulidad que se eclipsó entre la reconocible sintonía de una teleserie.

Suspiró abatido, entrando sin ninguna ansia en el espacioso salón.

El primero que se percató de su presencia fue su padre.

-Mike, al final has podido venir.- le estrechó la mano y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

El americano no solía mostrarse demasiado efusivo con las muestras de cariño para su primogénito, quizá, para compensar los excesos de su esposa.

Mishi no fue capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, se quedó tan solo en una mueca de agrado, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer.

La castaña de mediana edad, que aguardaba en una posición increíblemente infantil, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y abrazadita a su cojín de conejito sin apartar la vista de la gran pantalla, dirigió la mirada al recién aparecido.

Mishi conectó con esa mirada tan idéntica a la suya, extrañándose de que no encontró esa luminosidad y orgullo que acostumbraba a ver en ella, es más, desbordaba una furia inaudita.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás atemorizado, cuando, con una flexibilidad no demasiado propia de su edad, Mimi se puso en pie, y sin soltar su cojín se dirigió hacia él.

Sin mediar palabra le empezó a propinar una serie de cojinazos para alucine de los dos varones.

-¿Qué le has hecho daddy?.- cuestionó el compañero de Tanemon cubriéndose.

El rubio se encogió de hombros estupefacto.

-Hablé mal de sus zapatos, pero…- se quedó sin palabras.

Toda la mañana suspirando por su Mishi y ahora que lo tenía delante le daba una golpiza. Definitivamente la menopausia había hecho estragos en su mujer.

Era un comportamiento absurdo incluso para la impredecible Mimi.

-¡Mishi eres un cerdo!.- despotricó, tras varios cojinazos.

-What!

Evidentemente el hijo flipó.

Balanceándose apoyado en su bastón, Michael abrió sus orbes celestes desmesuradamente. La primera vez en su vida que oía a su esposa hablarle con esa brusquedad a su adorado principito.

-¡Yo no te críe para eso!, ¡has violado a Samanta!, con lo buena chica que es y lo mucho que te quiere, ¡te estuvo cuidando día y noche en tu trasplante de corazón después de que el novio de Jennifer te apuñalara por descubrir su homosexualidad y que estaba enamorado de ti!… y tú… tú… ¡la violas!, ¡cerdo!, ¡desgraciado!

Y por fin lo comprendió, hablaba del culebrón de poca monta australiano que protagonizaba.

-¡Mammy es ficción!.- trató de excusarse.

-¡No importa!, ¡en la calle te llamarán violador igual!

-¡Si no lo ve nadie!

-¡Yo sí!, ¡y todos mis followers porque cuelgo los capítulos en mi página web!.- le arreó un cojinazo más fuerte en la cabeza.

-Honey, no seas tan escandalosa, despertarás a los niños.- pidió con un poco de cordura el adulto, desentendiéndose ya del tema, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Soy inocente!.- exclamó agónicamente el portador de los deseos.

-¡Eso es lo que dicen todos!

-¡Fue mi hermano gemelo!

-¡Tú no tienes hermanos ni posibilidad de tenerlos porque tus padres murieron en la explosión que piensas que provocaste pero en realidad fue el malvado tío Dylan!

-¡Mi hermano perdido Brian, el gran secreto de la próxima temporada!

Al asumir esa inesperada información, Mimi se detuvo, momento que aprovechó Michael K. para repeinarse.

El jovencito se mantuvo cauto, mirando a su madre con desconfianza, hasta que al fin pudo respirar aliviado al ver que su mano soltaba el cojín y que esa sonrisa que adoraba cubría por completo ese rostro de porcelana que seguía conservando Mimi.

-Sabía yo que mi Mishi no podía hacer algo así…- dicho esto lo abrazó contra sí, achuchándolo con mimo y dulzura.

El jovencito resopló entre sus brazos. Aliviado porque esta ya no lo viese como un depravado y también bastante necesitado de esa muestra de cariño.

Había necesitado mucho esos brazos, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Sumergió el rostro entre ese pelo ondulado que caía más debajo de los hombros, respirando ese aroma tan dulce que caracterizaba a su querida madre.

Y entonces sonrió por fin sinceramente desde que había llegado a Japón.

Su madre siempre le provocaba sonrisas, aun cuando su corazón estaba tan vacío y confundido como ahora. Ella encontraba la forma de rellenarlo, por lo menos un poquito.

-Deja que te vea mi Mishi.

Se despegó de él, resistiéndose a dejarlo, por lo que mantuvo las manos sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo con atención, examinando atentamente al niño que salió de su interior hacía ya la friolera de veinte años.

Suspiró emocionada, ya con los ojos totalmente humedecidos. Solamente cuando lo tenía a su lado se daba cuenta de lo mayor que era, del tiempo que había pasado.

El joven le volvió a dedicar esa sincera sonrisa, mientras su madre deslizaba al fin las manos de su rostro, escaneando cada detalle de su hijo.

-Estás más delgado.

Como madre que se precie, tenía que decirlo.

Mishi se miró un poco y encogió los hombros.

-Yo me veo como siempre.

-Sabré yo como es mi hijo…- guerreó Mimi, frunciendo el ceño. Mike sonrió divertido al ver esas arruguitas en su entrecejo. Presumida, guapa y con espíritu eternamente joven, pero aceptaba y llevaba con una elegancia nunca vista antes en el mundo de la farándula sus arruguitas por el paso del tiempo.

Sin duda su madre era única y maravillosa.

-¿Ya comes bien?, seguro que no, a saber lo que te darán allá abajo, ¿canguros?, ¿koalas?, te voy a hacer una tarta.

-¿De canguro?.- preguntó el padre con cachondeo.

-Mickey…- recriminó su mujer.- no me comería a animalitos tan graciosos.

-Está bueno.- prosiguió el castaño.

-¡Mishi!.- se aterró Mimi, pensando que su hijo se había convertido en una especie de salvaje.

-Broma.- tranquilizó el chico, sentándose al lado de su padre.

Este le ofreció una copa, pero el más joven la rechazó. Digamos que no compartía con su padre esa teoría de "siempre es el momento para un buen Bourbon".

No se resistió eso sí, a coger algún que otro bombón de la mesita.

-¿Y los mellizos?

-Durmiendo.

-¿No durmieron en el avión?

-¿Crees que si hubiesen dormido en el avión yo tendría estas ojeras?

Mishi se conformó con la respuesta, llevándose otro bombón a la boca. Quedó en silencio y suspiró, cuando su padre sacó el tema que esperaba.

-¿Gemelo, eh?, eso te va a dar el doble de trabajo, ¿o no tienen intención de despertar a Ryan del coma?

No le entusiasmaba demasiado el trabajo de su hijo, porque si estaba al otro lado del mundo rodando una teleserie que nadie veía era por su estúpida manía de querer hacer las cosas por sí mismo y no aceptar su influencia en la industria del cine, pero eso no quitaba para que mostrase interés, le brindase su apoyo y le diese consejos.

El chico se tensó y Michael entendió que no había acertado nada.

-No van a despertar a Ryan del coma, mi guión de la próxima temporada está en blanco.

-¿Y el gemelo?.- cuestionó Mimi, recogiendo el desayuno que en ese instante traían a la suite

Mike entrecerró los ojos y rió irónicamente.

-No lo interpreto yo.

-Mejor, así no te llamarán violador.- dijo la mujer mientras le colocaba un poco pesadamente una servilleta en el cuello y le depositaba la bandeja en las piernas.- han copiado mi receta.- apuntó, señalando los huevos.

Michael rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Hijo, te están dando la patada. Viejo truco de coma indefinido y aparición de un personaje que te eclipsará. Yo lo he hecho un millón de veces. Seguramente al final de la temporada se descubrirá que el verdadero violador es el bueno de Ryan y tu personaje se convertirá en villano y Brian en el nuevo y carismático héroe. Estás jodido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.- inquirió Mimi con descontento.

Mishi hizo un gesto de calma con las manos.

-Daddy tiene razón. Estoy muerto.- sin apenas probar bocado, dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se puso en pie.- pero lo más inquietante es que ni me importa. Bueno, me molesta que pasen de mí pero por otro lado siento un gran alivio de desentenderme por fin de esa maldito culebrón, pero también un vacío, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que deseo hacer en este momento.

El padre dejó su copa e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante. Era el momento propicio para barrer a su terreno.

-Vuelves a casa con nosotros y serás protagonista de mi próxima producción, no hay más que hablar.

El chico ladeó la cabeza incómodo.

-No busco eso daddy.

-¿Quieres ser actor y triunfar, no?

-No de esa forma.

-Shit.- masculló el productor.- pero mira que eres cabezón.

-Tampoco sé si el mundo del espectáculo es lo que me gusta, es decir, sí, pero, no me llena como esperaba.- intentó explicarse.

Nada de su vida estaba siendo como esperaba. Cada vez sentía un revoltijo mayor, una confusión más desesperante, un vacío más inaguantable.

-¿Por qué no sigues estudiando dirección empresarial?.- intentó dar una salida la mujer, mientras, como era costumbre en ella, se sentaba en las rodillas de su esposo.

Michael Kiyoshi se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándosela agobiado.

-Dirigir una empresa me apetece tanto comos seguir en coma.

Tachikawa compartió con su esposo una mirada de preocupación. Era alarmante ver a Mishi tan perdido ya que si algo le había caracterizado siempre eran sus sueños para el futuro.

-Tú siempre has sabido lo que querías ser hijo, recuerda tus sueños y encontrarás el camino.

Sin embargo las alentadoras palabras de su progenitora le causaron risa. Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, él jamás había tenido claro su futuro, mas que nada porque cada día quería ser algo diferente.

-¿En serio me lo dices mammy?.- cuestionó atónito. Mimi puso una mueca contrariada.- de pequeño quería ser Billy el niño, ¿recuerdas?

La castaña sonrió al recordar a su adorable hijito vestido de cowboy y disparando su pistolita a todo lo que se encontraba.

-Ou sí, eras tan adorable.

-En primaria quería ser Jean-Claude Van Damme, ¿te suena?.- la cara de Mimi se torció un poco al recordar esa época en la que su hijo destrozó casi todos sus muebles con sus patadas y puñetazos.- en la adolescencia mi sueño era ser Giacomo Casanova…- prosiguió, provocando que Mimi tuviese un escalofrío al recordar cuando encontró a su hijo con una joven en una posición un tanto incómoda.

-Como olvidarlo.

-¿Y ahora, qué?, ¡no soy nada!, he querido ser toda mi vida cosas que son ilusiones, fantasías de niño pequeño. Y ahora me doy cuenta que Michael K. no existe.

-No digas eso, por favor.- trató de sosegar la mujer.

Le dolía ver en este estado a su pequeño. Tan desanimado, tan oscuro, tan alejado de lo que era Mishi.

-Pero si es verdad.- repitió el castaño, haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Siempre había sido un consentido y capricho que quería, capricho que conseguía, por eso era tan nuevo y desesperante esta situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero era su corazón el que reclamaba atención y a él no se le podía comprar con regalos materiales.

Se dejó caer en el sofá sumergiéndose cada vez más en una espiral de autocompasión.

-Se supone que tengo todo para ser feliz... dinero, fama, chicas, conocimientos tántricos para hacer que mis encuentros sexuales sean largos y placenteros….- su madre quedó blanca por esa afirmación, en cambio su padre mostró bastante más curiosidad.

-¿Retroeyaculas?

-¡Michael!.- recriminó escandalizada, golpeándole el brazo.

-Podría labrarse un futuro en la industria del porno.

-¡Michael!.- repitió aterrada, saltando de su regazo.

Menos mal que Mishi seguía inmerso en sus depresivos pensamientos sin llegar a escuchar las ocurrencias de su padre.

-Pero de que me sirve todo, si nada me hace feliz.- finalizó, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, en una pose bastante dramática.

Le desgarró el corazón ver a su hijito del alma así. Pensó en como podría ayudarle; cuando era pequeño le preparaba una tarta, cuando era adolescente le regalaba una Blackberry y todos sus males desparecían.

No obstante sabía que esta vez nada de eso funcionaría, que su tristeza era mucho más profunda, que nada material podría aliviarla.

Puede que fuese un signo de madurez, que quizá, ya se hubiese dado cuenta que nada sirve si es tu interior el que está vacío. Evidentemente que Mimi no pensaba que el interior de su pequeño estuviese vacío, estaba convencida de la bondad que había en él, solo tenía que reencontrarla.

Algo que le reconfortase, algo nuevo, diferente, algo totalmente desinteresado.

Se le iluminó la mirada al pensarlo.

-¡Apadrina un tigre!

Michael se atragantó por lo inesperado de la propuesta, aunque al menos sirvió para que Mishi asomase sus ojos de entre sus manos. Seguramente para asegurarse que lo que había oído era real y no una alucinación.

-What!

-La parte de la fundación D2I2 de obra social, la que lleva Mina, tiene un programa de protección al tigre de bengala en la India. Nosotros ya hemos apadrinado a unos cuantos tigres, ¿a cuantos, honey?

-Los equivalentes a media docena de Jaguars.- contestó, recordando ese alegre desembolso económico que su esposa realizó, por supuesto sin consultarle.

Ella rió, simplemente no le podía negar nada a sus queridos Izumi.

-Pero es tan gratificante saber que estás haciendo algo bueno por este mundo del cual solo sabemos abusar. Los tigres de bengala son animales maravillosos que necesitan nuestra protección.- explicó, parafraseando el libro sobre dicho animal con el que Mina le obsequió para agradecerle su enorme generosidad.

Sin embargo, la palabrería repleta de fantasía y emoción de Mimi no causó el efecto esperado en Mishi. Es más le descolocó y hasta le enfureció como nunca.

Se levantó bruscamente atónito.

-¡Yo os abro mi corazón!, ¡os cuento mis anhelos y mis problemas! ¿y la única solución que me dais es que me ponga a adoptar tigres en la India?, ¿quién te crees que soy?, ¿Sandokan?

Mimi se llevó la mano al corazón por la violencia de su tono.

-Mishi, es algo gratificante que te llenará. ¿No es ese el problema?, ¿qué el mundo material ya no te llena?

-¡No!, ¡ese no es el problema!.- exclamó el castaño fuera de sí.

-Cowboy vigila el tono.- advirtió su padre, sin perturbarse lo más mínimo.

El muchacho tuvo la tentación de replicar, pero finalmente se mordió la lengua.

-¿Y cual es el problema hijito?

-Mi problema es que mi vida es vacía y no sé a donde dirigirla y dudo mucho que encuentre la solución adoptando tigres en la India con cuatro hippies desarraigados.- masculló, al mismo tiempo que recogía su ropa de abrigo.

Tachikawa no perdió detalle de sus acciones.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a mi princesa, ella es la única que me entiende.

...

La primera y última vez que había viajado en metro había sido a la edad de ocho años y evidentemente fue porque se encaprichó de ello. De tanto verlo en las películas, el principito Tachikawa quiso probar el transporte subterráneo en donde los héroes de acción siempre salvaban a la ciudad de las bombas.

Le decepcionó enormemente.

Aburrido, molesto, ruidoso, incómodo, sucio y encima impuntual.

Se prometió que jamás volvería a viajar en uno de esos vagones de lata de sardinas.

Pero hoy lo había olvidado o había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, porque Michael K. estaba haciendo uso del gigantesco metro de Tokio.

Estaba tan desilusionado por sus perturbadores pensamientos que aguantó todo el viaje de pie, al lado de un desagradable hombre resfriado que no paraba de moquearle el pelo. Pese a todo, su rostro no mostró en ningún instante muestra de desagrado alguna, estaba ido, estaba en otro mundo.

Inconscientemente pensó en Tanemon, igual si se presentaba en el Digimundo le produciría tanta lástima que le dejarían quedarse en la fiesta de los digimons.

Sí, tal vez ahí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas, sin embargo sabía que no era viable vivir siempre en el Digimundo de luz y color sin ninguna preocupación.

Ya estaba empezando a desvariar y lo último que deseaba era preocupar también a su compañero. No quería arruinarle su fiesta.

-Menudo fracasado MK. Bartchikawa.- musitó, al mismo tiempo que el vagón se detenía.

Observó el letrero luminoso. Estaba en la estación de Odaiba, lugar en donde siempre sucedían todos los sucesos extraños.

Sería otro aliciente que algún malvado quisiese conquistar el mundo. Volver a ser un digidestinado, hacer brillar su emblema, abrir puertas dimensionales con solo desearlo.

Ser un héroe de verdad.

Pero ya ni para eso servía, porque muy seguramente, si alguna nueva amenaza les acechase, ya no requiriesen sus servicios por haber perdido la ilusión, la esperanza, la inocencia y la capacidad de soñar hasta el límite. Por haber dejado de ser un niño.

Cuando era niño todo era magia, echaba de menos esa capacidad de soñar.

-¿Dónde te fuiste Peter?.- preguntó al aire.

Entre el bullicio, los empujones, el agobio y la gente con prisa sin tiempo para buscar su niño interior que abarrotaban esa estación de metro, de repente un sonido captó la atención del muchacho.

Era una guitarra, era una voz femenina que le resultó familiar, era una luz que le atraía irremediablemente. Era su campanilla que venía a salvarle.

"_Y todas las carreteras que debemos recorrer son en zigzag. Y todas las luces que conducen a nosotros son cegadoras. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirte. Pero no sé como."_

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, cada vez más cautivado por su voz, por su mensaje, por esa canción que hablaba de él, porque así lo sentía, que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca, su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo, algo en su interior se estaba llenando, incluso desbordando.

Pero no lo sentía nuevo, sino que era como si recordase una sensación, como si ese sonido lo estuviese reactivando.

Pero no lograba identificar de que se trataba.

"_Porque quizás, ¿podrías ser la persona que me salve? Y después de todo, eres quien me mantiene en pie."_

Y la vio y no le sorprendió encontrarla, porque su interior ya la había reconocido hacía rato. Solamente ella, la chica capaz de hacerle sonreír sin ningún motivo.

Sus pasos se volvieron más pausados conforme se acercaba a la pintoresca joven que pese a estar tocando en medio del escandaloso metro de Tokio, pasaba inadvertida para casi todo el mundo.

Quedó inmóvil a tan solo unos metros, mientras ella repetía una última vez la estrofa, quizá no con la mejor afinación, pero sí con la emoción que daba sentir lo que se cantaba.

Mishi estaba en una especie de trance, observándola anonadado, cuando los movimientos de ella se fueron pausando, su voz suavizando y la canción finalizando.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al escuchar unos aplausos, encontrando ante ella unos horteras botines de cuero.

Aún sin reparar en su inesperado fan de, para ella, nefasto gusto, se quitó la guitarra de encima, arrodillándose para guardarla en su funda.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó y quedó sin respiración.

-Mi niña bonita pelirroja.

Evidentemente que solo había un ser en todos los universos que le llamaba de esa forma tan especial, fue por ello que no se atrevió a enfocarlo inmediatamente.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Sabía que él escrutaba cada gesto que realizaba, que seguramente su rostro portase esa sonrisa de estrella de cine en la que ella encontraba a aquel niño soñador que le robó su primer beso por accidente.

Intentó enfriarse, no era una chiquilla de ocho años como para todavía ponerse nerviosa con su presencia, sin embargo era superior a todas sus fuerzas, una reacción absolutamente irracional.

Chikako Izumi, la chica que no titubeaba para asaltar balleneros, encadenarse a árboles y luchar por las injusticias, temblaba de pánico tan solo por una voz.

Se maldijo, pero no podía evitar sentirse frágil y vulnerable ante aquel chico.

Una auténtica damisela en apuros esperando a ser rescatada por un galante caballero.

Era patético, lo reconocía, pero era lo que siempre le había hecho sentir Mishi.

Sabiendo que ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo, se dijo que ya era momento de afrontarlo. No estaba preparada, pero nunca en su vida lo estaría así que era una tontería seguir esperando.

Alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Su sonrisa era más hermosa que la que recordaba en sus sueños.

-Mishi…- dijo no sin dificultad.

Este se inclinó divertido.

-Me gusta esa canción.

-Alucinante.- le salió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza insultándose mentalmente por su actitud. ¿Por qué con ese chico siempre le salía su vena autista y tímida de su infancia?

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí?.- volvió a cuestionar, torciéndose para mirarla por todos los ángulos.

Llevaba el pelo alborotado, ropajes extraños y por supuesto no de marca, se podría decir que era la cara opuesta a las chicas con las que Mishi acostumbraba a relacionarse, sin embargo siempre la encontraba perfecta.

A decir verdad, a sus ojos nunca había cambiado, veía siempre a su niña bonita pelirroja.

La pelirroja en cambio, tenía la necesidad de intentar arreglarse un poco antes de llegar hasta su posición. Era una inseguridad enfermiza la que sentía a su lado.

Finalmente se levantó y Mishi sonrió complacido por dejar de ver únicamente su cogote y poder deleitarse con su rostro.

-Mejor, me gusta mirar de frente.

La chica empezó a estrujarse el vestido con nerviosismo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor inquieta.

-He salido a buscar a mi princesa y te he encontrado a ti.- dijo con una galantería de la cual Chikako no se percató.

-Que decepción, ¿no?

-En absoluto.

Incómodos segundos para ella, que Mishi decidió finalizar acercándola con su brazo, al mismo tiempo que le depositaba sendos besos en las mejillas.

La mujer enrojeció al sentir ese suave roce de sus labios, tembló al aspirar ese embriagador aroma de su pelo, a punto estuvo de desfallecer al notar su brazo abarcándola con tanta delicadeza.

¿Por qué había regresado para torturarle?

Se hizo un poco para atrás y Mishi entendió que debía soltarla.

-¿Y te vas a quedar mucho?.- preguntó, intentando apaciguar el incesante bombeo de su corazón.

-No sé, depende, ¿tú vas a estar por aquí?.- cuestionó con una adorable coquetería.

La pelirroja negó a gran velocidad.

-Me voy a la India con los tigres.- confesó, como si fuese una gran salvación.

Tigres. Le sonó a la propuesta más maravillosa que había escuchado jamás. La vida era irónicamente perfecta

-¿Tigres?.- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que, adelantándose a los movimientos de su amiga, agarraba su guitarra y empezaba la marcha.

En otras circunstancias, en realidad con otra persona, la hija de Koushiro habría exigido llevar ella su guitarra, pero con ese joven su voluntad y descaro se esfumaban.

Se agazapó tímidamente y caminó a su lado.

Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que el único deseo que cubría su mente era lo mucho que anhelaba un nuevo beso del joven.

Al otro lado, Mishi se encontraba radiante, todos sus desánimos y pensamientos negativos se habían diluido entre la canción que había tocado su niña bonita pelirroja.

Ya no encontraba ese vacío, de hecho le pareció que su vida tenía más sentido que nunca. La miró de reojo, cerciorándose de lo mucho que disfrutaba mirándola.

A su lado siempre se encontraba feliz y satisfecho. Le embriagaba una sensación que le proporcionaba la fuerza para seguir soñando sin límites, como cuando aún era un niño.

Y entonces lo identificó, supo al fin que sucedía, porque eso que sentía solo podía deberse al amor.

Estaba enamorado.

...

La rubia aguantó la carcajada, haciendo un gesto despectivo a su amigo.

-Y bien, ¿cuántos caballos tiene esta vez?

El castaño se indignó. Él por fin le confesaba sus más profundos sentimientos, de hecho, le daba un sentido a esa extraña y adictiva relación que había tenido con Chikako desde los ocho años, y ella se reía en su cara. Era decepcionante.

-No es un coche.- defendió

Aiko no dejó de mostrar un semblante divertido. Convencida de que una vez más, el enamoradizo Mishi basaba sus sentimientos en una frivolidad.

-Está bien, ¿cuánta talla tiene?.- preguntó, dejándose caer en su sofá.

El hijo de Mimi volvió a patalear.

-¡No es una chica!

Aiko arqueó una ceja con interés y el actor enrojeció.

-Quiero decir que… sí es una chica, pero no esa clase de chicas.- explicó, haciendo un gesto a sus pechos.- no quiere decir que sea plana tampoco… eh… en realidad nunca me he fijado tanto como para adivinar la talla…- siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sonrió ilusionando tomando asiento al lado de Aiko.- ¿lo ves?, ni si quiera sé su talla de pecho y eso no quita para que la ame. Es la prueba definitiva que es amor del bueno, del de comer perdices para siempre.- se apoyó en el respaldo exhalando con ensoñación.- la vida vuelve a ser de color Tachikawa.

La rubia achicó la mirada, perdiendo su gesto divertido. ¿Sería posible que su superficial amigo estuviese hablando en serio?

Mishi sonrió encantado.

-No fue mi torpeza, fue el destino el que hizo que ese beso lo recibiese ella y no tú.

Y entonces Aiko encajó las piezas, abriendo los ojos aterrada.

-Ni hablar…- negó, levantándose.

-¿No te parecía absurda nuestra relación?, siempre me cautivaba algo de ella, tenía la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla y ahora por fin entiendo por qué. Oh my God!, esta mañana estaba vacío, ni una tarta de mi madre me hubiese conseguido sacar la sonrisa, sin embargo, en cuanto ella se cruzó en mi camino, la sonrisa quedó grabada en mi cara para una eternidad. Quiero y necesito que siga siendo así. Es ella lo que quiero en mi vida.- razonó sobreactuado.

No obstante, a su terca amiga no le convenció.

-Imposible, olvídalo. Chikako Izumi no es esa clase de chicas con las que debes salir.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Pues porque está perdidamente enamorada de ti!

Aiko se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver la cara de emoción del muchacho.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Oh, mierda.- se llevó la mano a la cara.- todo el mundo lo sabe Mishi.

-Yo no lo sabía.

-Porque tu vida va por otro camino totalmente diferente al de ella.- intentó razonar, regresando a su asiento.

El joven esbozó una mueca de seguridad.

-¿Es por su rollo naturista y todo eso? No te preocupes he decidido que yo también voy a serlo. Incluso voy a ir a la India a apadrinar tigres con ella. Ya he sacado los billetes de avión.

Ishida lo observó con preocupación. En verdad parecía decidido, pero conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

-¿En primera?.- preguntó.

-La duda ofende.- rió Mishi.

-A eso me refiero. Chikako no viaja en avión, seguramente irá en barco hasta el continente y luego se irá buscando la vida.

-¿Hasta la India?.- cuestionó el joven atónito.

-Chikako es así, ¿no lo sabes?

El castaño torció el morro confuso, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el nuevo sentido que había encontrado a su vida como para amargarse.

-Me amoldaré.- contestó con optimismo, exasperando a la rubia.

-¿Hasta cuando Mishi?, ¿cuándo te cansarás de jugar al hippy y volverás a tu mansión de New York con tus amigos pijos y tu vida acomodada?

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo descontento. No le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, daba la impresión de su amor no era serio, real ni comprometido.

-Chikako es un alma libre. Tiene una forma de vivir muy diferente a la tuya. Mishi asúmelo, aunque tus sentimientos sean puros, lo vuestro es imposible.

Una parte de su ser sintió que tenía razón, que era una locura, que él no podría asumir el reto de llevar esa vida a largo plazo, pero entonces se asustó, porque nuevamente volvió a sentir esa vacío consumirle. De nuevo volvía a estar perdido, a vagar sin rumbo en busca de su felicidad. Durante las últimas horas ya había olvidado esa dolorosa sensación y todo gracias a ella.

No podía renunciar a eso.

Se levantó y miró a Aiko con firmeza.

-Tu siempre decías que el amor es maravilloso y puede producir milagros.

Ishida resopló desganada.

-Eso lo decía cuando era una adolescente idiota y estaba colgada del chico equivocado.

-Serás idiota ahora si lo has olvidado.- sentenció el muchacho, provocando que la rubia hiciese una mueca de molestia, pese a que interiormente todavía tenía esperanza de que eso fuese así.- solo hay que perseverar y el amor triunfará, o si no, ¿cómo el Tarzán de Yagami acabó contigo?.- dijo con su encantadora y provocativa sonrisa.

Y ella negó, sin poder evitar contagiarse de esa sonrisa. Igual tenía razón y el amor era capaz de superar cualquier diferencia y adversidad.

...

Todo hacía indicar que esas ojeras se iban a quedar como un rasgo característico de su rostro. Pasaría igual que esas arrugas de preocupación que decoraban su frente. Ya ni sabía cuando se quedaron de forma permanente.

Tampoco le preocupaba en exceso.

Sus ojos, así como sus dedos estaban presos de otro de sus cambios físicos que había ido apareciendo con los años. Ese cada vez más grueso mechón blanco que caía hacia la derecha de sus cabellos.

Era curioso, pero ninguna cana más se asomaba de entre sus cortos pelos pelirrojos, se concentraban todas en ese mechón.

Gruñó, mientras apartaba los dedos de esos pelos y la vista del espejo.

-Tengo uno más.- afirmó.

Mina, que estaba eligiendo vestido para esta noche, lo miró divertida.

-¿Te has contado los pelos blancos?

Molesto, Koushiro bajó el cogote, mostrándole uno a uno esos pelos.

-Y todos tienen nombre y apellido, este es su fuga de casa, este es su pertenencia a ese grupo de tarados terroristas, esta es su primera detención, este es su primer abordamiento, este su último encadenamiento…

Su esposa, abatida por la larga enumeración, se acercó a él tomándole las manos para que acabase.

-Ya, por favor. Ken ya he dicho que está bien.

El informático resopló, cruzándose de brazos descontento.

-¿Y hasta cuando?, de verdad que me saldría más barato tener a Iori en nómina.

Su esposa suspiró queriendo dejar tema tan delicado.

-Bueno, igual con esto de los tigres se estabiliza un poco y se da cuenta de que se pueden hacer cosas a favor de la naturaleza sin cruzar la legalidad.

Koushiro la miró sin convencimiento alguno.

Seguidamente suspiró derrotado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Desde que su Chikako comenzó esta rebelde etapa, el sentimiento de culpa lo atormentaba día tras día.

-Si le hubiese hecho más caso de pequeña no haría estas cosas, seguro. Es para reclamar atención. Fui un pésimo padre y lo sigo siendo.

Mina, cuyo sentimiento de culpabilidad también latía en ella, porque a fin de cuentas era ella la que siempre le había alentado a que explorase, respetase y cuidase de la naturaleza, se sentó a su lado, acariciándole tiernamente.

-No digas eso.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió.

Los padres, intentando conservar la calma, por lo menos en apariencia, bajaron lentamente.

No les sorprendió encontrar a Chikako paseando por las nubes pues era donde normalmente se encontraba más. Sin embargo, su miraba irradiaba algo diferente.

Suspiraba en una especie de ensimismamiento, apoyada a la puerta que había cerrado tras de sí.

Apartando la evidente curiosidad de Koushiro por a que o a quien se debían esos suspiros de su hija, carraspeó para hacerse notar, ya que no había que olvidar que el comportamiento de la chica había sido de todo menos ejemplar y debía tener sus consecuencias.

No podía pretender pasarse la noche en un calabozo y luego aparecer en casa con esa sonrisa ilusionada.

Al escucharlo, Chikako enfocó a sus padres.

-Hola mamá, papá…- saludó totalmente ausente.

-Jovencita nos debes una…- empezó Mina su preparado discurso, pero calló, mirando a su esposo extrañada.- ¿me ha llamado mamá?

En la adolescencia la rebelde Izumi se empezó a tomar la libertad de llamar a todos lo adultos, incluidos sus padres, por el nombre de pila y hasta hoy por lo menos nunca la había dejado.

Koushiro la miró con dureza, llegando al piso bajo.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Tocando en el metro.- excusó ella, mostrando su guitarra. Le siguió otro suspiro acompañado de una inquieta sonrisa. De nuevo lo volvía a escuchar y a ver.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes furioso.

-¡Antes!, ¡a la noche!

La sonrisa del rostro de Chikako desapareció momentáneamente, porque no era que se estuviese haciendo la tonta, es que realmente ya ni recordaba lo que había pasado antes de su inesperado encuentro con Mishi.

Él monopolizaba sus pensamientos desde entonces.

Pero su padre le había hecho regresar a la realidad, donde se encontraba con las consecuencias de sus acciones y esta sin duda era la que más le dolía, porque si algo no soportaba era provocar angustia a sus progenitores.

-No me arrepiento ni me voy a disculpar, pero comparto vuestra angustia y me duele de la misma manera.

Izumi padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza ya completamente desesperado.

-Lo dudo.

La pelirroja compartió la tristeza de su padre, sintiéndose impotente y culpable. Siempre le ocurría, pese a vivir al margen de todo, libre porque seguía sus ideales y creaba su propio camino, jamás dejaría de sentirse como la decepción de Koushiro.

La hija que no se comportaba como su padre esperaba.

No queriendo pensar más en esto, lo cruzó.

-Voy a preparar mis cosas, salgo esta noche.

Koushiro giró el rostro disconforme, Mina percibió el malestar de su pequeña y la interceptó.

-¿Por qué no pasas esta noche aquí y sales mañana con la fundación?.- propuso. Sabía que si aceptaba, tranquilizaría bastante a su esposo, ya que no era lo mismo vagar de mochilera por toda Asia que ir en viaje oficial directamente a la India con la protección de la expedición que se iba a hacer cargo de este proyecto.

Chikako ofreció una sonrisa que sus padres ya conocían demasiado bien. Significaba "Gracias por el interés, pero como siempre, haré las cosas a mi manera".

-Prefiero ir a mi aire.

-Claro, porque no hay nada más tranquilizador para un padre que saber que tu pequeña de veinte años vaga sola como una vagabunda por los lugares más recónditos de Asia hasta llegar a un país tan poco peligroso, especialmente para las mujeres, como es la India.- soltó el hombre, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la frustración que sentía.

Si Chikako creía que era un fracaso de hija para Koushiro, este estaba convencido de que era él el fracaso como padre.

La tensión regresó entre padre e hija.

Finalmente, la chica volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, mañana abriré una puerta y Motimon me acompañará.

La respuesta de Koushiro fue entrecerrar los ojos, hacer un aspaviento con la mano y suspirar con resignación, preparándose para contar, en forma de un nuevo pelo blanco en su mechón, esta nueva aventura de su hija.

...

Aiko le comentó, que su amiga más fashion y materialista, es decir, Minako iba a dar una fiesta de Nochebuena.

Le hacía ilusión reencontrarse con sus compañeros pero lo que le animó del todo fue saber que Chikako estaría ahí.

En realidad, la presencia de Chikako no solía ser demasiado frecuente en las reuniones sociales de su hermana mayor adoptiva, pero teniendo en cuanta que esta era únicamente de digidestinados y esa misma noche saldría de viaje por una buena temporada, decidió que sería el mejor lugar para despedirse.

En ese apartamento ocurriría algo que los dos ansiaban desesperadamente: se volverían a ver.

El hijo de Mimi sonrió de par en par a la siempre espectacular Minako, cuando esta le abrió la puerta, aunque le desconcertó su mirada de incredulidad.

Había abierto la boca desmesuradamente, sin lograr articular palabra. Pestañeó intentado regresar en sí misma y negó aterrada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y que ha hecho con mi amigo Mishi Armani Barton?.- cuestionó furiosa.

Se negaba a creer que su único amigo con un gusto casi tan exquisito como el de ella hubiese tenido la desfachatez de presentarse así en su sofisticada celebración de Nochebuena.

Pantalones de campana, chaleco marrón con flecos, camiseta desteñida de múltiples colores, un desmesurado colgante con el símbolo de la paz, cinta en el pelo y gafas de sol redondeadas de cristales azulados.

Bajo ella, esa mirada miel desbordaba más ilusión que nunca.

-Ahora soy un hippy.- se señaló con entusiasmo.

La mayor de los Ichijouji se llevó las manos a las caderas, dio un pisotón y resopló furiosa.

-¿Quién es el imbécil que te ha dicho que esto era una fiesta de disfraces?, ¿no habrá sido el vividor de Tenshi, verdad?.- apretó los dientes colérica.

Tachikawa hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

-No es un disfraz, soy un hippy de verdad. Paz, amor, salvemos a los tigres.- añadió, haciendo una "v" con dos de sus dedos.

La portadora de la pureza entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

-¿Un hippy con Rolex?

El castaño se lo miró con naturalidad y se encogió de hombros.

-Los hippies también tenemos derecho a saber la hora, ¡materialista!

Y Minako se dio por vencida. Definitivamente hoy el cosmos se había confabulado para amargarle la vida.

-Necesito otra copa.

Mike no le dio más importancia al poco caluroso recibimiento de la anfitriona y pasó a examinar lo que le rodeaba.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el ruido infernal de Tenshi y su mesa de mezclas, saludó con una sonrisa a su princesa y Taiyou, que se quedaron petrificados con su atuendo. Le sorprendió que Yagami no aprovechase para reírse descaradamente de él, pero por su semblante de concentración, dio por hecho que estaría pensando en algo importante, es decir, en los teletubbies. Siguió su recorrido visual, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción por la decoración de la vivienda y un sonido de terror al ver al desfasado de Makoto hablando con el siempre bien peinado Osamu. No pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo sintiendo celos de él. Su pelo era suave y desprendía una luminosidad única.

Siempre tendría envidia de ese pelo.

Pero entonces sus músculos faciales se relajaron y su mente dejó de divagar sobre el pelo de uno de sus amigos cuando la chica por la que iba vestido de payaso en Nochebuena se apareció ante él.

-Has venido.- dijo la pelirroja, mirándole por todos los ángulos.

Enarcó una ceja desconcertada.

-¿Y tus botines horteras?.- cuestionó. Solo entonces fue dándose cuenta de lo diferente que estaba a esta mañana. Echó un poco la cabeza para atrás y achicó los ojos para examinarlo con más detenimiento.- ¿de qué vas?

El portador de los deseos la agarró de las manos emocionado.

-Soy un hippy, ya nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros.

Izumi empezó a reír, al principio tratando de controlarse, para finalizar con una descarada carcajada. Mishi le soltó las manos mirándola con desconfianza.

Ahora se supone que era cuando ella debería confesarle su amor y tirarse a sus brazos, por lo menos eso era lo que su fantasiosa imaginación había elaborado.

-¿Voy mal?.- se miró preocupado. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación.- es por los pantalones de campana, ¿verdad?, ya no se llevan.

Chikako dio un sorbo a su infusión, tratando así de calmarse.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?.- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa. Barton se sintió ofendido por esa acusación pero la pelirroja no le dio ocasión para defenderse.- tranquilo no me importa, porque la armonía es más importante que todas esas cosas y yo ahora, aquí y contigo, estoy en armonía.

Mishi no llegó a darle sentido a esas palabras, en realidad pocas veces entendía a Chikako cuando le hablaba tan desinhibida. Pero lo importante era su presencia, ese aura que permanecía siempre alrededor de ella atrayéndole, rellenándole todos sus vacíos.

-Yo también quiero armonizarme y todo eso y para eso voy a ir contigo a salvar tigres. Toma, una pequeña muestra de mi compromiso.- le entregó un cheque.- ¿podrías decirme cuantos tigres he salvado con ese dinero?, es para colgarlo en mi muro de Digilife y que mis followers vean que los ricos también estamos comprometidos con la naturaleza.- añadió con una encantadora sonrisa, accionado su pulsera de grafeno para colgar en la red la última hazaña de su vida. Hacía una eterna hora que no actualizaba y no quería que sus fans se pensasen que había muerto y empezasen a especular sobre su trágico final.

La chica miró el cheque, lo sacudió y se lo devolvió desentendiéndose.

-Mina es la que lleva los temas económicos.

-De acuerdo, se lo daré mañana cuando pase a buscarte antes de coger el avión. ¿Te gustan las limusinas?

La pelirroja pestañeó un par de veces incrédula ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué lo dices en serio?, ¿vas a ir a salvar tigres?.- cuestionó atónita.

Mishi reinventó la realidad para encontrar ilusión en esas palabras.

-¡Sí!.- apretó los puños eufórico.

Chikako le tendió su infusión, no para que la bebiese, sino más bien para evitar que cayese de sus manos, ya que había tenido la necesidad de apoyarse en algo, una silla en este caso.

Esto sí que no se encontraba en su base de datos. ¿El chico del que estaba enamorada estaba dispuesto a acompañarla en esta aventura?

Hizo un gesto de entendimiento al analizarlo con más sangre fría, descartando cualquier tipo de fantasía romántica.

Se encontraba ante Mishi Barton-Tachikawa, el chico más soñador que conocía, el que creía que vivía inmerso en una película en la que él, por supuesto, tenía el absoluto papel de protagonista.

Esta semana se habría levantado con el capricho de protagonizar _Indiana Jones _y de ahí sus ganas de aventura.

-Espero que sacies tu instinto aventurero y de paso te reconforte el espíritu proteger a animales tan maravillosos y tan castigados por la plaga humana.- contestó con una sonrisa que escondía su profunda decepción.

El aspirante a hippy, que no se había podido resistir a probar la infusión de sus amiga y de ahí sus extrañas muecas, la dejó a un lado sin convencimiento.

-Estaría mejor con miel.- apuntó, para acto seguido tomar de las manos a su princesita hippy.

Con tan solo sentir ese mínimo contacto, a Izumi le flaquearon las piernas, bajando la mirada con timidez.

-No voy a salvar tigres porque quiera tener una aventura, voy a salvar tigres porque es mi destino.

La compañera de Motimon quedó presa de esos ojitos de color caramelo que se veían por encima de esas ridículas gafas de John Lennon, enterneciéndose por el brillo que emanaban.

Era el mismo brillo de cuando era niño, el mismo brillo de un soñador.

Adoraba esa mirada.

Mishi interpretó esa extraña sonrisa que inconscientemente había dibujado su amiga como una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta, sintiendo como su corazón materialista se cubría de ese amor que le trasmitía.

Jamás se había encontrado tan feliz.

-¿Y bien?, ¿a qué hora salimos mañana?

Con gran esfuerzo, la muchacha se soltó de sus manos.

-Salgo esta noche.- susurró.

-¿Eh?.- arqueó una ceja Mishi expectante.

-Que yo no voy mañana con la fundación, yo voy esta noche por mi cuenta. Unos amigos me llevarán en barco hasta el continente y de ahí me las iré apañando hasta llegar a la India.

Barton se inclinó un poco para atrás adoptando una pose pensativa. La chica lo miró un instante de refilón, para después suspirar decepcionada. El destino de Mishi no lo componía ella, sino un billete de primera clase.

Debía haberlo supuesto y de hecho lo sabía, eran absolutamente opuestos.

-Sí, alguien me dijo que harías algo así.- reflexionó unos instantes el hijo de Mimi, para acabar ofreciéndole su sonrisa más sincera e ilusionada.- ¡no importa voy contigo!.- Chikako lo miró no pudiéndoselo creer.- me amoldaré, para que luego digan que no me puedo amoldar. ¡Ya estoy amoldado!, ¡abajo los aviones!.- terminó exclamando con el puño en alto de manera reivindicativa.- porque los hippies no creemos en los aviones, ¿verdad?

Izumi se encogió de hombros incapaz de tener ninguna otra reacción a discurso tan absurdo de su amigo.

Sabía que cuando se trataba con Mishi el riesgo de caer en una espiral dominado por el surrealismo siempre estaba ahí, de hecho era una de las cosas que más le cautivaban del joven pero también era verdad, que desde su adolescencia el hijo de Mimi había ido sepultando lentamente entre lujos y ese encantador aire de superioridad al niño soñador que una vez fue.

No reconocía a este Mishi porque carecía completamente de coherencia, daba la impresión de que estaba fuera de sus cabales, de que no era él mismo.

Y si algo no soportaba Chikako era que las personas traicionasen sus principios.

-Si te gusta viajar en avión no tienes por qué no viajar en avión.

Mike hizo un gesto de rechazo.

-No sabes la mierda de viaje que he tenido esta mañana, ¡ya no respetan las clases!.- exclamó indignado. Supo que su comentario no iba acorde con su nueva tribu social al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la muchacha.- que yo no creo en las clases sociales ni nada de eso, ¿eh?, soy hippy y los hippies creemos que todos somos iguales.- excusó sin ningún tipo de convencimiento.

-Creo que ese debería ser un valor de la humanidad, así habría muchas menos injusticias y desigualdades.

Y una simple frase de esa niña bonita pelirroja produjo en Mishi lo que miles de charlas de su indignada madre no habían conseguido, que por fin entendiese que ser rico no le hacía mejor que nadie, que defender las clases sociales era un comportamiento injusto y deleznable.

Sonrió embobado dejándose cautivar por sus palabras.

-Vale.- aceptó sumisamente.

Y en Chikako desapareció toda la molestia que esa frase le había causado. Simplemente era incapaz de regañar a ese muchacho cuando portaba esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin voluntad.

Alegremente, el chico tiró de ella hasta la pista de baile, aunque justo en ese instante la música cambió.

La hija de Koushiro suspiró bajando la cabeza, mientras Mishi buscaba con la mirada a los responsables de que hubiesen puesto la primera balada romántica de la noche. Y por primera vez desde que los conocía, no sintió celos de la compenetración de Aiko y ese hijo perdido de Tarzán y Chita.

Daba la impresión de que eran una pareja perfecta, de que su amor desbordaba de sus cuerpos.

Para Mishi no había duda de que esa era la verdadera armonía, esa que quería experimentar con Chikako.

Sintió una extraña inquietud cuando la tomó de la cintura, no era con la primera chica que había bailado de esa forma, y de hecho, cuando lo había hecho con anterioridad tenía el convencimiento de que estaba enamorado y se encontraba ante el amor de su vida, ante la persona que le proporcionaría armonía siempre.

Evidentemente, tras acostarse con ellas era cuando se daba cuenta hasta donde había llegado su amor verdadero produciéndole una terrible decepción.

No obstante, al pasar las manos por la delicada cintura de su niña bonita pelirroja sintió algo distinto que le hizo albergar esperanzas.

Se imaginó que podría estar bailando con ella toda la eternidad, que no necesitaría nada más para ser feliz.

Al notar ese nuevo contacto, esa invitación a bailar, ahora sí, siguiendo un ritmo, Chikako creyó que se desvanecería, por ello, aunque supiese que iba directa a la boca del dragón, tuvo la necesidad de apoyar las manos en el pecho del joven, así como su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, escuchando el sonido de su corazón, soñando, porque estuviese latiendo en ese instante únicamente por ella.

Radiante, como estaba desde que su voz le había guiado en el metro esa mañana, el actor la abarcó más contra sí, mientras sumergía la nariz entre su alborotado cabello y se deleitaba con ese adictivo aroma a flores silvestres.

Entre sus brazos, Izumi era capaz de abstraerse de todo, creer que el mundo lo componía solamente él, encontrando por fin ese mundo perfecto que tanto añoraba y por el que siempre había luchado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en donde flotaron envueltos por la música y sus cuerpos que se balancearon no siguiendo exactamente el ritmo de dicha música sino más bien el de sus corazones sincronizados, Michael K. se movió ligeramente.

Le encantaba estar envuelto entre su cabello, pero hacía unos minutos que no veía su rostro y ya lo echaba de menos.

Chikako abrió los ojos despertando a la realidad, sabiendo que muy pronto esta idílica fantasía de estar bailando con su príncipe azul desaparecería.

Alzó la cabeza tristemente.

Y él seguía sonriendo, ¿no era consciente del daño que le provocaba alimentando sus esperanzas de esa manera?

Le inquietaron sus acciones, empezando por deshacerse por fin de esas ridículas gafas. Ahora veía sus ojos sin ningún impedimento, haciendo que su tortura fuese mayor.

Su sonrisa seguía intacta, viéndola cada más cerca, porque estaba aproximando su rostro al de ella.

Normalmente solía quedarse paralizada ante una situación así, pero esta vez su cerebro discurrió en tiempo record.

Si lo permitía volvería a estar anhelándolo otros cinco años y de nuevo sería una condena inaguantable. Debía por fin ser fuerte, no dejar que ese chico desbaratase sus sentimientos y todo su ser una vez más.

Ya era demasiado mayor para seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasía.

Por ello, apartó ligeramente el rostro antes de que sus labios se rozasen.

El compañero de Tanemon se extrañó, pero no le dio excesiva importancia, buscando nuevamente sus labios. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, porque también era lo que más ansiaba, Izumi dio un paso hacia atrás, apretando sus labios.

Esta vez Mishi lo entendió, por muy sorprendente que fuese, ya que era la primera vez en toda su vida que una chica le rechazaba, evidentemente sin contar la princesa de su niñez, a la cual nunca intento besar, por lo que para Mishi, y su todopoderoso ego, no estaba registrado como rechazo.

Al margen de esto, le daba igual cualquier otro rechazo, pues el de Chikako era el único que le podía afectar.

Quedó unos segundos desconcertado, intentado hallar una explicación. No la encontró y ella tampoco se lo daba, por lo que lo intentó una vez más, esta vez tomándole el rostro con las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No fue un accidente lo que me hizo besarte la primera vez, fue el destino.- susurró, esas palabras cinematográficas que tal vez, la chica quisiese escuchar antes de permitir el tan esperado beso.

Convencido de que esta vez lo había hecho bien, Mishi acercó nuevamente sus labios y la besó.

Abrió los ojos extrañado, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, le había besado la mejilla, ella le había vuelto la cara una tercera vez.

Se hizo para atrás empezándose a creer de verdad que esto era un rechazo.

-¿Qué…- agitó la cabeza confuso, hasta se olió el aliento, intentando explicar esta reacción tan inesperada de su niña bonita pelirroja.

Normalmente, cuando la besaba, ella se dejaba besar e incluso correspondía el beso. Cierto era que tan solo la había besado dos veces en toda su vida, la primera por confusión a la tierna edad de ocho años, por lo que no era un antecedente excesivamente fiable. Pero la segunda sí lo era, por lo menos él creía que lo era. Todavía podía sentir sus finos labios humedecidos juntándose con los suyos, moviéndose suavemente y separándose para hallar ese precioso rostro pálido cubierto de un adorable rubor.

Habían pasado siete largos años desde entonces. Le dio una terrible sensación de vértigo ser consciente de ello, porque cuando estaba con ella tenía siempre la impresión de que la había visto el día anterior y se habían besado hacía unas horas.

Pero no era así. Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizá por ello, Chikako ya no estuviese dispuesta a responder sus besos.

-Entiendo.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.- todo es diferente, ya no somos niños, ahora nuestra acciones deben tener una consecuencia.- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Chikako apenas se atrevió a mirarlo, pero cuando lo hizo le destrozó ver que por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos regresaban a esa opacidad tan característica del mundo adulto.

-Siento haberte importunado. Te dejo que sigas con tu vida.

La portadora de la tenacidad vio que se alejaba entre un aura sombría, que el niño soñador había desaparecido, tal vez se había esfumado en ese beso que no le había concedido.

Le encogió el corazón y no pensó nada, tan solo, como aliviar un poquito su sufrimiento.

-Es porque te quiero.- musitó sobrecogida.

Mike se volteó al escucharla.

Ella tomó aire, se había confesado y ya no debía echarse atrás.

-Es que si me besas, volveré a anhelar ese beso durante los próximos años y puede que antes eso pudiese soportarlo porque pensar en ti y en la próxima vez que te viese me bastaba, pero ahora… ahora no. - bajó la cabeza, llevándose la mano al pecho para intentar calmar sus dificultosas respiraciones.- no quiero que me hagas más daño, por eso prefiero renunciar a tus muestras de afecto para siempre.

El chico sintió un tremendo malestar en la boca del estómago por escucharla tan afligida.

Nunca paró a pensar en que sus acciones le provocasen tanto dolor a su amiga.

Aunque todo lo hacía porque le salía del corazón, también era verdad que antes era incapaz de darle sentido a ese bienestar que le producía besarla, cuidarla y estar a su lado.

Tan solo era un adolescente mimado con miles de novias como para centrarse solo en una, como para pararse a entender sus sentimientos.

Solo era la niña bonita pelirroja de Odaiba, nada más.

Pero creyó que aún estaba a tiempo de remediarlo. Ella le amaba, por lo que nada debería interponerse en esos sinceros sentimientos.

-Ahora es diferente Chika.- dijo él, ansioso y esperanzado, tomándole las manos.

A sus ojitos miel regresaba ese brillo tan único.

-Ahora no habrá que esperar porque te besaré mañana y al día siguiente y siempre porque yo también te quiero y me haces más feliz que lo nunca pensé que podría ser. Hoy estaba vacío sin darle sentido a mi vida y entonces te vi y comprendí por fin que es el amor ¡y no!, ¡no es decir nunca lo siento!, el amor es lo que me haces sentir aquí.- llevó la mano de la muchacha hasta su corazón.- tan lleno, tan repleto que se desborda.

Ahora sí que la compañera de Motimon se quedó sin respiración. El chico por que el que llevaba suspirando consciente o inconscientemente toda su vida le correspondía.

Tuvo deseos de dejarse llevar por sus cautivadoras palabras, pero en el último segundo su mente volvió a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo.

Estaba ante Mishi, el chico más enamoradizo de la faz de la tierra y aunque supiese que sus intenciones eran buenas y que en este momento creía firmemente en lo que decía y en lo que creía sentir, puede que no fuese cierto.

Puede que fuese una nueva fantasía, más un deseo que una realidad.

Algo que cuando explotase, provocaría dolor a los dos, quizá acabando con todo lo bueno que había ahora entre ellos.

Ni quería, ni podía arriesgarse.

Y para más desesperación, él ya prácticamente había preparado la boda.

-…tendremos un rancho de ponys y cantaremos las canciones de Julie Andrews a nuestros hijos, seremos como los von Trapp solo que sin guerras de por medio porque somos hippies pacifistas y viviremos juntos por siempre jamás. Nuestra vida será una película Disney permanente, te lo prometo.- visualizaba el joven con gran emoción, besando la mano de su amada con cariño.- todo va a ser perfecto, ¡la vida será de color Tachizumi!

Chikako suspiró, dejándose llevar por esa imagen, ser también esa niña que discurría forma en las nubes sin ninguna otra preocupación, pero era tan utópico como el chico que tenía en frente, por ello, muy a su pesar, tuvo que mostrarse firme.

Ser la razonable en esta pareja de locos idealistas.

Deslizó la mano de entre las suyas.

El chico vio esa acción con preocupación pero sin perder la esperaza.

-Quizá en un mundo de locos eso fuese viable, pero en el real creo que no.

-¿Por qué?.- no se rindió el hijo de Mimi.- somos nosotros los que haremos el mundo a nuestra medida.- fue a tomarle otra vez la mano, pero ella la retiró.

-¿Qué mundo Mishi?.- preguntó impotente. Le era demasiado dificultoso permanecer firme en estos momentos.- ¿no lo ves?, tú llevas un Rolex y yo ni siquiera llevo reloj.

-Te compraré uno, no hay problema.- sentenció el muchacho con su encantadora arrogancia.

-Mishi, no bromees, por favor.- suplicó Chikako con irritación.

El castaño suspiró, mirándola enternecido.

-Bromeo porque estoy convencido de lo que siento, de que el amor une los mundos.

Izumi volvió a mostrarse reticente, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Por un momento hasta se permitió el lujo de creer en sus palabras, pero en seguida lo desechó, esa mente lógica y analítica que muy a su pesar aún le dominaba en situaciones límites le hizo desecharlo.

Lo miró con dureza. No quería ser más la vulnerable.

-¿Hasta cuando Mishi?

Él agitó la cabeza confuso.

-Por siempre jamás, como en los cuentos de hadas, ya te lo he dicho.- expresó con total naturalidad.

Y ella gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Si haces el favor de volver al mundo real, por favor?

El hijo de Mimi se irguió, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa. Ella hablaba completamente en serio.

-Estoy en el mundo real, ¿no te das cuenta?

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-Sí me doy cuenta, porque es en el mundo real donde me haces daño, aunque sea de forma inconsciente, me lo haces y no quiero tropezar más veces con lo mismo.

-Pero yo…- intentó explicarse el portador de los deseos, desesperado por su incomprensible negatividad, pero entonces se dio cuenta a que se debía.- ¿no me crees, verdad?.- cuestionó decepcionado.

A la chica le mató escuchar ese tono, tanto que no fue capaz de mirarle, no podría soportar que de nuevo esos ojos hubiesen perdido el brillo que tanto le enamoraba.

-No es cuestión de eso…

-Piensas que lo que siento no es real, que es una ilusión, que soy un caprichoso que cada día quiere una cosa nueva y que hoy te ha tocado a ti. ¿En serio crees que no hay nada aquí?.- cuestionó con la voz entrecortada, posando la mano en ese corazón acelerado.

La pelirroja esquivó su mirada.

-No dudo en que lo que sientes sea verdadero, dudo en que puedas mantenerlo y eso es lo que no podré soportar.

Michael Kiyoshi se hizo a un lado asimilando esas palabras. Quería replicar, porque su corazón le gritaba que lo hiciese, que de verdad esta vez iba en serio, pero no le hizo caso, porque se había ido vaciando con cada rechazo de la joven.

Puede que tuviese razón, no, seguro que la tenía, todo esto era una absoluta locura.

Él tenía una vida, quizá hoy la hubiese detestado, pero tal vez mañana volviese a ser el chico más feliz del planeta en su mundo materialista. Donde no cabían ni los tigres, ni Chikako Izumi, porque ya jamás podría volver a ser su niña bonita pelirroja.

Su mundo era otro.

-¿Qué pintaba yo salvando tigres vestido de payaso?.- pensó en voz alta, mirándose con desagrado sus ropajes.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, se sintió tan ridículo como su atuendo.

Chikako lo observó con tristeza, el sueño se desvanecía, los niños quedaban en el olvido, y por mucho que le doliese, así debía ser.

Era lo mejor para ambos.

Temblaba, porque si tenía miedo a que Mishi le produjese dolor si intentaban algo en serio, no creía que fuese tan terrible al que sentía ahora.

Notó la cálida mano del joven en su hombro.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien y que seas feliz en tu mundo.- dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera como apagada.- toma.- le entregó su Rolex. Notó el temblor de la mano de Chikako al recogerlo.- porque los hippies también tenéis derecho a saber la hora, y sino puedes venderlo y salvar unos cuantos tigres.

Acto seguido, Mishi le depositó un dulce beso repleto de melancolía en la mejilla.

Sabía que esta vez era para siempre, que la despedida sería definitiva, que ya jamás se besarían por accidente, o bailarían como si flotasen por un mundo que se supone que tiene que ser lógico y al que ellos se habían resistido a pertenecer. Su amor creaba su propio mundo, una burbuja capaz de sobrevivir a todo su alrededor.

Se detestó a sí misma por estar todavía tan arraigada al mundo, creía que vivía al margen de todo pero no era cierto, sino habría aceptado la absurda proposición de ese joven.

Lo mejor sería olvidarlo, el mundo todavía no estaba tan loco como para que ellos dos pudiesen estar juntos.

-Espera…- susurró, antes de que Barton se fuese. Este no cambió su expresión de indiferencia. Tristemente, todos sus sentidos habían despertado al mundo real, dejando atrás esa vida onírica por la que había estado flotando todo este día.

Sin llegar a mirarle, le entregó una brújula.

Mike la agitó, viendo que estaba rota.

-Es para que recuerdes que el norte no siempre es el camino.

El joven asintió con la misma apatía con la que la miraba.

Segundos después, ya había desaparecido de ese apartamento, dejando a Chikako con una insoportable sensación de frío, de soledad y de desamor.

...

-¡Es genial vas a salvar un montón de tigres con esta aportación!, ¿no te sientes mejor?.- hablaba una emocionada Mimi.

El chico, que ya portaba su camisa de Armani y sus botines horteras continuó haciendo la maleta, sin prestar demasiada atención a los desvaríos de su madre holográfica.

-Sí, ni te lo imaginas mammy, de hecho acabo de pedir Don Pérignon para celebrarlo.- contestó con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta dolía a la vista. Escuchó la puerta.- ¡ahí está!, te dejo, sigue pasándolo bien. Finalizar llamada.- cortó, sin darle tiempo a Tachikawa ni a despedirse.

La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella el botones con la bebida solicitada.

-Su bebida señorito Barton.

-Gracias Billy.- la cogió él con satisfacción.

El botones entrecerró los ojos, pero como bien mandaba su trabajo, le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad señorito Barton, si no desea nada más, me retiro.

-¡Espera!, si quieres la podemos compartir.

-Muy amable, pero termino ya mi turno y…

-Sí, sí….- despreció el joven con la mano.- tienes familia y esas cosas, yo también tenía una, ¿sabes?, estaba casado con una princesa hippy de cabellos de fuego, vivíamos en un precioso rancho de ponys y teníamos un montón de hijos de voces angelicales…- explicaba, mientras abría la botella. El botones se sobresaltó temeroso por el ruido al descorchar, aunque en realidad era por el relato del chico. Parecía bastante esquizofrénico.- ¿pero sabes que pasó?.- él hombre negó apurado.- que desperté, regresé al mudo real donde bebo Don Pérignon, porque eso hacemos los ricos, beber Don Pérignon y salvar tigres con generosas aportaciones económicas pero sin adentrarnos en la selva no vaya a ser que nos manchemos. Porque es para lo que yo nací, es mi mundo.- finalizó, dando un largo sorbo a la botella. Puso una mueca de desagrado.- estaría mejor con miel.- se la entregó al hombre.- mi aguinaldo.

-Muy generoso señorito Barton.- dijo por decir algo.- ¿puedo irme ya?

Ya solo, prosiguió haciendo la maleta, porque mientras se mantenía ocupado no pensaba y no sentía esa aguda punzada en su corazón que reclamaba que por una vez en su vida se comprometiese hasta el final con lo que deseaba.

Un nueva llamada le perturbó.

Puso una mueca de aburrimiento, pero la aceptó.

-¡Mike!, ¿dónde estás?

-En Odaiba.- contestó de mala gana a uno de su amigos neoyorkinos.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí?, pensé que vendrías a New York. Zack ha preparado una fiesta bestial, están las gemelas.

-Ou las gemelas….- sonrió Mike por recordar esa noche que pasó con las gemelas.

-¿Vendrás en fin de año?, vamos a preparar una fiesta aún mejor.- invitó el americano a la otra línea.

-Precisamente voy a ir a New York en el próximo avión.- contestó.

-¡Genial!, entonces mañana fiesta de bienvenida para Mike.- se escuchó, seguido de un tremendo alboroto.- ¡las gemelas están deseando verte!

-Great…- susurró el compañero de Tanemon sin emoción alguna.

Y la pantalla holográfica desapareció, sumiendo a Mike en su soledad, donde esta vez sus pensamientos le atormentaron.

Dentro de unas horas estaría en New York donde regresarían las despilfarradoras fiestas en las mansiones y áticos de lujo, el acostarse cada día con un nuevo amor de su vida y hasta con varios, el conducir sus costosos coches y adquirir, sin el mínimo esfuerzo, cada capricho que desease.

Lo que era su vida, su mundo.

Ahora le retorcía el alma solo con imaginarlo, pero esperaba que todo eso se pasase en cuanto tomase ese avión y huyese de esta ciudad en la que siempre le ocurrían cosas extrañas.

Metió una par de cosas más en la maleta y se miró la muñeca para ver si todavía estaba a tiempo de tomar el último vuelo.

Quedó estático al vérsela vacía.

Había olvidado que ya no llevaba reloj.

Automáticamente llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo de esos horribles pantalones de campana que estaban sobre la cama, encontrando ahí esa brújula rota a la que no había hecho ni caso.

Quiso llorar y no sabía exactamente por qué, ¿por amor?, ¿por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear el mundo que deseaba?, o igual, ¿por que Chikako pensaba que no lo era?

¡Eso era!

Con su actitud no había hecho más que darle la razón, provocarle un nuevo dolor, romperle por enésima vez su corazón enamorado.

Entonces lo vio claro, nada más le haría feliz que su Chikako, ¿cómo no ser capaz de mantener eso?

-Shit…- masculló enrabietado, sabiendo por primera vez en su vida, no solo quien era, sino lo que quería ser.

...

-Tenemos que irnos ya.

La pelirroja despertó de su trance con las palabras de su amigo.

Hacía minutos que permanecía en el puerto, que el barco estaba preparado para salir, pero ella no había sido capaz de subirse. Simplemente miraba a su alrededor esperando algo, quizá que él apareciese y le demostrase que estaba equivocada, que de verdad el mundo podía ser como ellos quisiesen.

Aceptó que no fuese así, convenciéndose de que así debía ser, aunque su corazón sangrase, su mente fría se encargaría de helarlo.

Le tendió la bolsa de viaje a su amigo para que la acomodase en el barco y tras una última mirada a las luces de Odaiba, subió.

...

Corría como si no hubiese mañana cuando por fin encaró el embarque. Sentía que no tenía más fuerzas, de hecho estaba convencido de que si se paraba sus piernas no le sostendrían y caería redondo al suelo, por ello no se detenía.

No podía perderlo otra vez, había sido demasiado idiota aceptándolo hacía unas horas, pero se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

Debía estar a tiempo.

Palideció al ver un barco ya a unos cuantos metros del puerto.

Era el suyo, su corazón gritaba que era el suyo.

-¡Chika!.- gritó a la par que su corazón, retumbando por el silencioso muelle.

La joven se volteó descompuesta, pero sí, esa figura de pie en donde hacía tan solo uno segundos había permanecido ella, era la de Mishi.

-¡Mishi!.- contestó, sin saber como reaccionar.

El chico se revolvió inquieto por la distancia que cada vez era mayor, pero con una creciente ilusión.

-¡Tú eres mi mundo Chika!, ¡te amo!, ¡por siempre jamás!, ¡y te lo demostraré!

Ella se asomó más al bordillo de la pequeña embarcación, sonriendo y sin poder controlar las lágrimas de emoción.

-¡Yo también te amo!, ¡por siempre jamás!.- respondió, quedándose sin voz.

El castaño se desesperó, su voz se oía demasiado lejana.

-¡Vuelve!

-¡No puedo!, ¡mis amigos tienen que irse ya!

Mishi sintió impotencia.

-¡Iré a la India!

-¡Tardaré tres o cuatro meses en llegar!, ¡espérame allá!

-What!.- abrió los ojos al máximo el muchacho incrédulo.

-¡Te escribiré en papel reciclado!

Apenas pudo entender su último mensaje, la distancia era cada vez mayor y su mente se había quedado bloqueada por lo escuchado. ¿Tres o cuatro meses?

Eso era una eternidad que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Miró el barco con determinación.

Ya había esperado demasiado, concretamente toda su vida y ahora que por fin esta tenía un sentido, no renunciaría ni por un mes, ni por tres, ni tan siquiera por unas horas.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y corrió, sin pensar en nada más, directo a su deseo.

-¡Yo soy Michael Kiyoshi Bartchikawa!.- gritó, con ese flipismo que enamoró una vez a Chikako, mientras saltaba al agua.

La joven se aterró al vislumbrar esa gran salpicadura.

-¡Mishi!.- chilló, intentando alcanzarle de alguna forma, pero era inútil, estaba muy lejos.- ¡parad por favor!.- suplicó a los chicos que conducían el barco.

Como en casi todos los momentos importantes de su vida, Mishi no había sopesado las consecuencias de sumergirse en un agua tan helada, pero estaba tan excitado y convencido de sus acciones que en un primer instante ni la notó.

El calor que desprendía su corazón por pensar que cada brazada que daba estaba más cerca de los brazos de la chica que amaba le bastaba con seguir nadando.

Eso le duró los primeros segundos, porque pronto empezó a tiritar y ver más borroso ese barco que en vez de acercarse daba la impresión que cada vez estaba más lejos.

No se rindió, más lentamente, pero siguió nadando, convencido de que si moría en esa agua congelada sin alcanzar su objetivo, sería una muerte no solo increíblemente cinematográfica sino también la más dulce, pues habría muerto por su amor.

¿Existirá alguna forma mejor de demostrarle su compromiso?

Dejó de nadar, exhausto y congelado, ya no podía mover ni un músculo y su vista se nublaba. Pronto se desvanecería y quedaría preso de las aguas del mar del Japón, como consuelo le quedaba saber que la baja temperatura mantendría su bello rostro intacto tras su muerte.

Pero entonces lo notó, como esa mañana en el metro.

Ella venía otra vez a su rescate.

No pudo ver ni quien tiraba de él, solo que tocaba suelo y que rápidamente un abrigo de lana natural le cubría.

-Estás loco.- escuchó esa voz y sonrió, porque si había muerto, estaba en el mejor cielo.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose su rostro del revés, mientras ella, manteniéndolo en su regazo, se esforzaba en frotarle todo el cuerpo, intentando hacerle entrar en calor lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero Mishi ya sentía el calor de su corazón, por lo que ya estaba a salvo. Le había rescatado a tiempo.

-Entonces ya es viable nuestro amor…- susurró el muchacho, provocando que la chica se detuviese y se concentrase en mirarle.

Ella no supo que decir y él la encontró increíblemente hermosa, con esas perlas negras que tenía por ojos humedecidas. Le cayó una al rostro y pese a que estaba empapado la notó, porque estaba caliente, porque salía del corazón de su amada.

-Estás loco…- repitió ella, acariciándole esta vez la mejilla, inclinándose, para otorgarle, aunque fuese del revés, ese beso tan anhelado, que reactivó los congelados labios de Barton.

Y celebrando por fin el encuentro de sus corazones, el cielo se tiñó de colores, en unos caóticos pero no por eso menos bellos fuegos artificiales.

Chikako se separó un segundo para contemplarlo, para interiorizar cada detalle de este momento tan perfecto.

Mishi no tuvo que alzar la cabeza, pues desde su posición tenía todo el cielo a su alcance.

-Que me aspen, si este no es el momento más romántico de la historia del cine.- exhaló en su último aliento, encontrándose nuevamente con la sonrisa de Izumi y con el sabor de sus labios que lo devolvieron a la vida.

Y con ese beso nada accidental principio de muchos otros, fue como dos mundos se armonizaron, dispuestos a compartir este, a veces difícil trayecto que era la vida. En donde esta fecha tan especial quedaría grabada en sus corazones para siempre como su deseado y por fin cumplido, cuento de Navidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bua, el más largo de lo que llevo, pero como nunca había profundizado demasiado en esta pareja que me enamoró desde el primer minuto en que escribí de ellos con esos inocentes ocho añitos, pues tenía que recrearme.

Además, que el contraste de vidas era bastante fuerte y por eso me he enrollado más hasta que llegan a su armonía.

En fin, Chikashi al poder, una de mis parejas consentidas de mis niñitos, creo que la primera que tuve claro que se daría, tal vez para hacer un Koumi indirecto XD, pero es que Tachikawa e Izumi quedan demasiado bien juntos.

Por cierto la canción que canta Chikako en el metro es "Wonderwall" de Oasis.

Nada más de momento, gracias por leer a quien lo haya leído, y más gracias al que se moleste en comentar.

Saluditos! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado:27/1/13


	6. Cuando Yuujou encontró a su chica clack

**CUENTOS DE NAVIDAD**

**~ Cuando Yuujou encontró a su chica "clack" ~**

Estaba despierto pero no se había movido de la cama. Simplemente no le apetecía empezar otro día, mejor dicho, vivir otra Nochebuena.

Miraba, sin variar su expresión de apatía, a su compañero que saltaba de un lado a otro exaltado planeando su gran fiesta.

Él también estaba invitado a una fiesta, pero no quería ir.

Era una fiesta organizada por su primo y su compañera de piso Minako a la que todos los digidestinados de su generación asistirían. Era la primera fiesta adulta a la que había sido invitado, pero contra todo pronóstico no le despertaba ni una mínima ilusión.

Adoraba a sus mayores, pero eso no quitaba para que con ellos, se sintiese solo.

No encajaba, todos tenían su vida y sus líos y él seguía siendo el eterno bebé.

Suspiró quejumbroso concertándose en Tsunomon, en lo mucho que preferiría ir a su fiesta en el Digimundo.

Entonces este dejó de botar, aterrizando en la tripa de su humano.

Sabía que estaba mustio y le apenaba dejarlo solo.

-Si quieres me quedo contigo.- dijo el pequeño unicornio.

El pelirrojo dibujó una semi sonrisa mezcla de ternura y resignación.

-No, tú ve a tu fiesta y sé feliz.

-Pero no me gusta verte triste.- expreso la bolita naranja, contagiado del tono apagado de su camarada.

El pequeño Ishida se irguió, mostrando una tan grande como falsa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, además yo también tengo mi propia fiesta de adultos.

Tsunomon lo miró con preocupación, conocía demasiado bien a su humanito como para saber cuando le mentía, sin embargo, no llegó su replica porque la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía así?.- cuestionó la mujer pelirroja atónita.

A su hijo nunca se le habían pegado las sábanas y mucho menos en días excitantes como este. Normalmente era Yuujou quien despertaba a sus padres, interrumpiéndoles en cosas importantes en más de una ocasión, claro que ya hacía unos cuantos años que había perdido el descaro de irrumpir en la habitación de sus progenitores al amanecer.

De todas formas, siempre estaba en pie antes que ellos, por eso era tan extraño encontrarlo todavía en su cama.

Yuujou siguió a su madre con expresión mustia, mientras esta alzaba la persiana, corría las cortinas y abría la ventana para airear, la siempre leonera que era la habitación de un adolescente.

-Tsuno venga, baja a desayunar que Gabu, Piyo y Moonmon te están esperando para ir al Digimundo.

El digimon bebé, pese a lo mucho que le apetecía volver a su mundo y sumergirse de lleno en esa esperada fiesta de digis, no se movió ni un milímetro.

No podía dejar a su compañero en ese estado.

-Yuujou no se encuentra bien mamá, igual me tengo que quedar con él.

La diseñadora enfocó a su hijo con preocupación.

Este hizo un apresurado gesto de rechazo con los brazos.

-No le hagas caso, estoy bien. Tsunomon ve a tu fiesta, yo estoy bien.- ordenó, intimidando al digi.

Sora le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora al digital.

-Ve a la fiesta Tsunomon, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de Yuujou.

Aún sin estar muy convencido, el pequeño aceptó.

-¡Y pórtate bien!

Sonrió orgullosa viéndolo marchar, pero no podía evitarlo, si se preocupaba por su compañera y el compañero de su esposo, siendo dos digimons tan poderosos, mucho más de esos bebés que había visto nacer, los cuales eran como sus hijos.

Volvió la vista a su hijo humano, regresando una mueca de preocupación a su rostro.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama, todavía tapado hasta la cintura, con la vista fija en sus manitas entrelazadas. No hacía falta que Tsunomon se lo dijese, porque llevaba grabado en esa carita el cartel de deprimido y eso a Sora le desgarró el corazón.

Se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, buscando la cara de su hijo. Al cabo de unos segundos donde este la evitaba descaradamente, no le quedó más remedio que alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con el rostro de su progenitora.

Los dos Ishida de mirada rubí se encontraron, aunque esta vez uno de ellos no tenía esa luz característica en su mirada.

Takenouchi le tomó la mano.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.- musitó el chico torciendo el morro.

-¿Nada?.- cuestionó su madre siguiendo cada uno de sus gestos.

El jovencito se agitó un poco, intentando que esta conversación no se produjese, pero su madre continuó estática esperando su respuesta. Quizá para no preocuparla, o simplemente porque era incapaz de ocultar nada a la mujer que le dio la vida, Yuujou se rindió.

-Pues que es Nochebuena y nadie me va a hacer galletas.- confesó con la voz quebrada, volteándose y tapándose por completo, haciendo entrever que no quería saber nada de este día.

La mujer suspiró, recordando que no era la primera vez que veía a su hijito del alma así. Concretamente, la pasada Nochebuena lo encontró bastante apagado, cosa desconcertante ya que esta fecha siempre le había hecho especial ilusión.

Entendía la agonía del adolescente, pero no había que olvidar dos cosas del maleable Yuujou: la primera que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, y la segunda que todos sus problemas se resolvían con mimos y chocolate.

Le acarició dulcemente ese cabello tan indescriptible, debido a que lo tenía revuelto de naturaleza, pero al intentar peinárselo como su padre, le quedaban un gracioso flequillo en punta hacia un lado, incapaz de ser domado.

Quizá era la única muestra de rebeldía en el modoso Ishida.

Sonrió por pensarlo.

-Cariño, eso no es así, yo te voy a hacer galletas.

El adolescente gimió.

-No es cierto, tú se las haces a papá, yo solo soy un comensal colateral.

La mujer esbozó una tierna sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar por un instante el cabello de su pequeño, de la misma forma que solía hacer con su esposo cuando estaba agobiado por algo. Relajándolo igualmente.

-Si ese es el problema te haré una bandeja solo para ti, ni papá, ni Tsuki-chan ni nadie podrá ni olerla, te lo prometo.

En otras circunstancias esa idea le hubiese bastado para voltearse y mostrarse complaciente, pero ya no. Estaba tan desanimado que no quería ni probar las ricas galletas de su madre, porque estaba convencido de que al igual que los últimos años le sabrían amargas. Le deprimirían más.

-Gracias, pero la solución no es que me las haga mi mamá, ¿lo entiendes, no?.- se volteó lo justo para reflejarse en sus ojos.

La diseñadora asintió. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero era superior a sus fuerzas ver a su hijito tan decaído y no poder hacer nada.

Volvió a sumergir sus dedos entre sus mechones tan idénticos a ese color natural que lamentablemente ya no podía lucir ella.

Siempre se notaba más artificial ese maldito tinte cubre canas.

-Corazoncito, algún día encontrarás a una chica maravillosa que te hará dulces todas las Navidades…

No quiso escucharla más, se revolvió y se tapó con la sábana el rostro.

-Siempre decís lo mismo, pero pasan los años y no pasa nada. Ya llevo dos años de retraso, mi vida nunca será como yo quería que fuese… ojalá hubiese alguna forma de viajar en el tiempo.- a Sora le perturbó esa idea, como si algo así hubiese ocurrido pero fuese incapaz de recordarlo.- pero daría igual.- prosiguió el joven con sus gimoteos.- porque seguiría estando solo.

Takenouchi recordó la ilusión y esperanza, esa que parecía que había perdido ahora, que irradiaba este mismo día hacía dos años, cuando él tenía catorce años. Se pasó todo el día esperando que un acontecimiento mágico en forma de una chica con galletas sucediese y empezase una historia de amor que siguiese el mismo camino que la de sus padres.

Pero nada sucedió, ninguna chica le dio galletas, lo que decepcionó enormemente al pelirrojo, que dejó de creer en la magia e incluso en el amor.

Dese entonces, sus Nochebuenas eran tristes y apagadas.

Pero su madre no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo más. Se levantó y destapó con un rápido movimiento a su hijo.

-¿Esperas encontrar al amor de tu vida metido en la cama?

El chico hizo un sonido quejumbroso y trató de volver a taparse, pero la mujer lo impidió.

-¡Es ella la que tiene que encontrarme a mi!, ¡regalarme galletas!

La adulta suspiró.

-¡Yuujou ya eres mayorcito!

-¡No!, no lo soy, soy un bebé al que su madre le hace galletas y ninguna chica quiere…- reclamó molesto, logrando por fin volver a taparse.

Estaba claro que la terapia de choque no era de utilidad para el terco de su hijo. En fin, que podía esperar de sus genes y los de su esposo mezclados.

Retomando una actitud más cariñosa y comprensiva, volvió a tomar asiento en el bordillo de la cama.

-Cielo… no le regalé galletas a tu padre porque sí. Pasamos un largo proceso antes, repleto de vivencias, sentimientos, emociones, en donde tu padre también tuvo que demostrar cosas, en donde de alguna forma me dio fuerzas y me mostró el camino que debía tomar.

Yuujou no era estúpido y comprendía la situación, pero le dolía tanto no haber podido tener nunca una relación así con una chica, que eso hacía que se evadiese de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad.

Él no debía hacer nada, era el amor el que debía ir hasta él. Esa era su teoría, esperar y esperar hasta que ocurriese.

-Déjame, por favor.- musitó descompuesto.

Cada palabra de su madre lo único que hacía era recordarle lo que él nunca había tenido, lo que jamás había sentido y estaba convencido de que no llegaría a sentir.

Estaría siempre solo.

Contagiada de la tristeza de su pequeñito, la diseñadora ya no fue capaz de decir nada más, solamente ofrecerle todo su amor en forma de un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Yuujou fue la puerta cerrarse.

Cerró los ojos y se agazapó entre las sábanas, queriendo de verdad dormir y despertarse, no exactamente con este día pasado, porque sabía que este sentimiento de soledad le acompañaría más allá de las Nochebuenas, por lo que en estos instantes ni sabía cuando deseaba despertarse.

Lamentablemente no tuvo opción a dormirse, porque alguien irrumpió en su habitación con un muy reconocible descaro.

La sintió trepar por encima suya, hasta que llegó a su rostro y le empezó a zarandear.

-Yuujou despierta, te necesito.

Una de sus mayores frustraciones era que esa canija no solo nunca le necesitaba sino que le ninguneaba y le trataba siempre como a un ser inferior.

Pero hoy estaba tan apagado que ni reparó en que uno de sus sueños de poder ser por fin hermano mayor, se hacía realidad.

Sumergió la cabeza en la almohada, haciéndola ver que no quería saber nada del tema.

Evidentemente que ser ignorada de esa forma enfureció a la fácil de enfurecer Tsukino.

Le dio un codazo.

-¡Au!.- se irguió apartándola de un manotazo.- ¿es que eres tonta?.- cuestionó frotándose su en dolorido pecho.

Sin remediar palabra, Tsukino le ofreció una manzana.

El chico se enterneció por el gesto, quedando su enfado en un lejano recuerdo, pero negó.

-Gracias hermanita, pero no me apetece desayunar.

Sin embargo la pequeña pelirroja ya estaba de pie sobre la cama, dando pequeños saltitos con una cara de concentración máxima.

Yuujou se extrañó, más al reconocer los ropajes que lucía: su kimono de lucha, ese que desde que había empezado a practicar artes marciales parecía que se había quedado fusionado a su cuerpecito.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?, a mamá y papá no les va a gustar que andes así vestida en un día tan importante para ellos. Vete a ponerte un vestidito que haga que parezcas una chica y no un personaje salido de un videojuego.- despachó.

Pero la benjamina de los Ishida siguió sin inmutarse, visualizando su objetivo.

-Póntela en la cabeza y aguanta la respiración.

Desconcertado, Yuujou miró la manzana, a punto estuvo de obedecer sus extrañas ordenes, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-¡No soy tu sparring!

Esquivó a tiempo la patada de la más pequeña, que se desequilibró cayendo de la cama.

-Eres un cobarde…- masculló, mientras se frotaba el cogote.

-No tengo tiempo de jugar a tus niñerías, yo tengo problemas de adultos.

Ella lo encaró.

-¡Oh sí! muy adulto eso de… "nadie me hace galletas porque soy un bebé inútil".- imitó los lloriqueos de su consanguíneo.

Este la mató con la mirada unos instantes, pero finalmente se volteó, cubriéndose por enésima vez en la mañana con la sábana.

No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de enfrentarse a ese demonio pelirrojo que le hacía la vida imposible.

-Déjame en paz.- fue lo único que dijo, intentando controlar el llanto.

El tono sobrecogido del chico despertó en Tsukino su lado compasivo y también fraternal. En verdad le afectó ver a su hermano en este estado, pero por sobre todo era orgullosa y terca y un hermano que no confiaba en ella como para dejarle practicar su patada voladora con su cabeza no merecía su consuelo.

Aunque el corazón le gritaba que lo achuchase y hasta le dijese algunas palabras bonitas, su cerebro tomó las riendas de su corazón.

-Soy un dragón, los dragones no somos sentimentales.- determinó, saliendo de esa habitación.

...

No había podido conciliar el sueño pero sí estaba más tranquilo cuando su santuario sufrió una nueva perturbación.

Yuujou desvió la vista a la puerta para encontrar al otro varón de la casa. Apurado, escondió por dentro de las sábanas lo que en esos momentos tenía entre las manos.

Yamato vio esa acción con curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

El pelirrojo sacó las manos por fuera de la manta.

-Nada…- excusó.

Su padre vio que le ocultaba algo y se arriesgó, porque todo el mundo sabía que era un deporte de riesgo para un padre indagar en la intimidad de un hijo adolescente.

-¿Qué es eso?.- inquirió.

-No es nada…- forcejeó el muchacho sin ánimo alguno.

-Yuujou…- masculló el adulto, haciendo al fin que el pequeño se rindiese.

Ishida, temiéndose lo peor, sacó lo que había escondido entre sus ropajes de cama. Quedó petrificado al ver que se trataba del álbum de él y su mujer cuando eran novios.

Miró con desconcierto a su hijo.

-Por favor, dime que no te estabas tocando mirando esto.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos aterrorizado.

-¡Claro que no me estaba tocando!

El astronauta tragó saliva nervioso, dejando a un lado ese álbum.

-Que no digo que sea malo, es normal, es solo que…- enrojeció, jamás había tenido una charla de esta índole con su inocentón vástago.

-Sé que no es malo, pero no me toco con las fotos de mis padres.- contestó el adolescente con una asombrosa naturalidad.

El adulto aceptó esa respuesta, realmente no quería saber más de este tema. Se sentó, como ya había hecho toda su familia, sobre la cama del pelirrojo, cuyos ojos melancólicos ya estaban presos otra vez del álbum.

-A veces me gusta verlo, para recordar lo que yo nunca voy a tener.

El padre se lo arrancó de las manos.

-Sí, es cierto, jamás tendrás este peinado.- comentó con una burlona sonrisa, frotando la indomable cabeza del pequeño.

Y por supuesto que el tono jocoso de su progenitor provocó un nuevo puchero en el jovencito y que volviese a esconderse bajo la sábana.

-Todos os reís de mí.

Con esa paciencia adquirida en estos largos 21 años como padre, Yamato destapó a Yuujou.

-Tu madre ya me ha dicho que te has despertado un poco mustio y le he dicho que yo me encargaba, así que no me hagas quedar mal.

-Pues lo siento, pero no voy a levantarme.

Aunque lo intentó, el rubio no era tan paciente como su mujer, es por eso que chasqueó la lengua irritado, cosa que intimidó a su hijo. No quería hacerlo enfadar.

-¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa?.- le arrebató la dichosa sábana, tirándola fuera de la cama para que no pudiese ser capaz de refugiarse en ella más.- ¡yo también he pasado por esto y quedarse vegetando en la cama de por vida sin afrontar los problemas no es la solución!

El adolescente, que se sentía desnudo sin su sábana protectora, se irguió, atreviéndose a encarar a ese rubio de mirada tan dulce como intimidante.

-No es cierto, tú siempre has tenido a mamá.- contraatacó.

-¡Eso mismo!.- exclamó el padre, como si su hijo al fin hubiese visto la luz.- pensaba que estaba solo pero no lo estaba, ¡y tú tampoco lo estás!

Y el niño se desesperó, sintiéndose profundamente incomprendido.

-Sé que os tengo a vosotros, pero no es lo mismo, porque vosotros sois mamá y papá.

El padre, aparentemente más calmado, escuchó a su hijo con expectación.

Agitó la cabeza confuso.

-¿Y?

Yuujou por fin se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, preparado para echar los pies al suelo y afrontar este duro día que tanto se había resistido a vivir.

-Pues que la única vez que Yuujou ha ido acompañado de algo era cuando era pequeño y éramos papá y mamá y Aiko y Yuujou…

El legendario portador de la amistad achicó los ojos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por comprender lo que intentaba expresarle.

Ishida hijo miró a su padre con esa mirada desvalida que le rompió el corazón. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su esposa, pero rara vez en ella veía esa mirada de sufrimiento y agobio, por eso era tan nuevo y desesperante.

-Pero ahora ya no… ahora son Aiko y Taiyou… ¿y Yuujou qué?

El hombre exhaló, creyendo saber por fin que le intentaba trasmitir su hijo.

-En ese caso ahora seréis Yuujou y Tsukino.

Este negó disconforme.

-No, son Tsukino y Akari, porque siempre están juntas y la quiere más que a mí. Yuujou no va unido a nadie, está solo, rodeado de gente pero solo.

Había querido mostrarse duro y que de esa forma su hijo dejase de lloriquear, pero fue incapaz de mantenerlo. Ver a su campeón en este estado le conmovía profundamente.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Pero campeón, eso no siempre va a ser así.

-Solo quiero que un nombre vaya unido al mío y no me sustituya por ningún otro, como son Sora y Yamato desde hace mil años. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo así?

El padre rodeó del cuello a su hijo y lo estrechó contra sí.

-Lo tendrás, ¿y sabes por qué?.- este negó lastimoso.- porque eres un Ishida y si algo bueno nos ocurre a los Ishida en este tema es que solemos tener la suerte de cruzarnos con nuestra chica "clack".

Yuujou arqueó una ceja confuso.

-¿Chica "clack"?

Nunca había oído ese término.

Y el adulto rió, nostálgico pero también orgulloso, pues iba a tener con su hijo esa charla que, aunque entonces no lo reconociese, tanto le impactó cuando se la dio su padre, cambiando su manera de afrontar la vida, y sobre todo las relaciones con las chicas. Sabiendo reconocer pronto a su chica "clack" y así evitar vagar sin rumbo en busca de ese amor verdadero que siempre había estado ante sus ojos.

Exhaló, mirando a ese adolescente que parecía un niño indefenso refugiado en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-¿Sabes?, en el mundo hay muchas clases de chicas; están las chicas con las que sales, las chicas con las que quieres salir, las chicas con las que te casas, las chicas con las que los demás esperan que te cases y luego están las chicas "clack"… debes tener mucho cuidado con ellas, porque en cuanto se te meten en el corazón, son imposible sacarlas. De repente te hacen "clack" y tu vida da un giro de 180º, te sientes confuso, no entiendes lo que te sucede, y te das cuenta de que haces tonterías como mendigar en el metro tocando la armónica para comprarle un colgante que nunca tendrás valor de darle…- negó con una sonrisa nostálgica.-… la mayor parte del tiempo las odias, porque no soportas que te hagan tan débil y vulnerable, porque son capaces de hacerte sufrir una intensa agonía con una mirada, pero te aseguro que todo vale la pena, porque cuando te sonríen con sinceridad hacen que todo tenga sentido. Sientes esa caricia en el corazón que te proporciona la mayor felicidad que jamás vayas a experimentar. Cómo son tan especiales, no es fácil encontrarla, pero lo harás, seguro que sí, y cuando la tengas ante tus ojos y la reconozcas como tu chica "clack", no la dejes escapar.

El pelirrojo escuchó la instructiva charla de su progenitor sin variar su expresión de tristeza absoluta, aunque algo sí varió, algo que tan solo pudo apreciar Yamato y era un leve pero esperanzador brillo en esos apagados ojitos rubí.

Pero no fue suficiente para Ishida hijo, que suspiró apesadumbrado, al mismo tiempo que por fin decidía empezar a vivir este día y levantarse de la cama.

-¿Y si no encuentro a mi chica "clack"?, o peor, si la encuentro, pero no la reconozco, ¿qué pasará?, ¿nunca sentiré esas cosas que has dicho?

El padre se levantó con él.

-Para portar el emblema de la esperanza eres un poquito agonías, ¿no crees?

Y Yuujou frunció el ceño herido en su orgullo.

-Genial, ahora también crees que no merezco mi emblema. Gracias papá, puedes decirle a mamá que has triunfado, me siento muchísimo mejor.- masculló con descontento, que se incrementó al escuchar la risotada de su padre.

Aprovechando que todavía era un poco más alto que él, le tomó de la cabezota y le proporcionó un caluroso beso en la frente. El adolescente intentó mantener su enfado pero se diluyó como un azucarillo con el gesto de su padre.

-No importa que tus ojos no la reconozcan, quien debe hacerlo es el corazón y te aseguro que lo hará.- le susurró sabiamente, antes de soltarlo.

Y Yuujou supo, que esas serían las palabras que siempre recordaría.

Lastima que este agradable encuentro paterno filial no duró más debido a un estruendoso ruido proveniente del salón, que tenía nombre y apellido.

-¡Tsukino!.- gritó el padre como un energúmeno, saliendo de la habitación de su vástago.

...

Su ánimo todavía no estaba acorde con lo que se esperaba en esta celebración, pero al menos, gracias a la charla de su padre y el posterior ataque de cosquillas de su idolatrada hermana mayor, Yuujou estaba dispuesto a vivir este día de otra forma, o por lo menos a no amargárselo a sus padres con sus depresiones amorosas.

Sonrió, no con esa luminosidad característica, pero sí con sinceridad al ver a su madre dar forma a esa masa de galletas.

Le mostró orgullosa la bandeja con las galletas aún sin cocer.

-Esta va a ser toda para ti, ¿te gustan?, son Tsunomons.- explicó.

Eran las mismas galletas redondas de todos los años pero en vez de con pepitas de chocolate con trocitos de naranja, para que el color fuese parecido al de su compañero y con una punta alargada que hacía la vez de cuerno.

El muchacho agradeció infinitamente el lindo gesto de su madre, convencido, de que nunca nadie le haría galletas con tanto amor y dedicación como ella.

-Gracias mami, seguro que están muy buenas, ¿crees que si le guardo alguna a Tsunomon lo considerará canibalismo?

Ella rió y Yuujou se sintió satisfecho, porque sus ojos brillaban, no como cuando le había despertado a la mañana, que estaba cubiertos de preocupación por su culpa.

Solo por aliviar a su madre, valía la pena intentar ser feliz.

-Creo que si no le guardas alguna, te comerá a ti.- le contestó dándole un toquecito en la nariz, pringándole graciosamente de masa de galletas.

El adolescente con corazón de eterno bebé comió esa masa cruda, encontrándola deliciosa.

Acto seguido se levantó.

-Gracias mamá, no necesito a ninguna otra chica en el mundo porque te tengo a ti.

Y al contrario de lo que pretendía Yuujou, Sora sintió una aguda punzada de malestar, porque le había mentido, porque estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos bajo esas palabras bonitas y esas falsas sonrisas para no preocuparla o hacerla daño.

Definitivamente no era la forma en la que esperaba que se animase Yuujou porque era irreal, un engaño, seguía tan deprimido y triste como si siguiese bajo esa sábana en la que pretendía esconderse todo el día.

¿Había sido entonces buena idea obligarlo a vivir este día?

Notó un apaciguador beso en la sien.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes tanto, es hijo del amor y la amistad, por lo que esos sentimientos estarán en su vida siempre. No va a estar solo, créeme.- susurró Yamato con tanta seguridad que contagió a su esposa.

Entrelazó su mano con la que él había depositado en su vientre, y le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en los labios.

-Ojalá tengas razón, porque no quiero ni imaginar que mi pequeñito no conozca el amor. No lo soportaría.

Yamato sonrió con esa arrogante superioridad, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el mentón en el hombro de su mujer viendo alejarse con esos tristes andares a su varoncito.

Negó, viéndose a sí mismo hacía ya algunos cuantos años.

-La encontrará, de la misma forma que yo te encontré a ti y será perfecta para él…- Sora suspiró y su marido la miró con travesura.-… y te pondrás celosa de que te roben a tu chiquitín.

Ella se revolvió indignada, tanto que hasta le dio un manotazo a su esposo, eso sí, acorde con el tono ameno.

-¡No soy una enferma mental como tú!, yo no me pondré celosa de la chica que ame mi Yuujou.

Este le cogió de las manos divertido.

-Ou sí, cuando la mujer más importante de la vida de nuestro hijo no seas tú, ni busque tus calentitos brazos para refugiarse, ni espere ansioso tus galletas… te dará igual, ¿verdad?

A cada palabra, el rostro de Sora fue reflejando más desesperación. No había caído en la cuenta de todo eso, de que su mimosito niño ya no buscaría más sus mimos, sino los de su amada, como era ley de vida.

Finalmente hizo un puchero, recargándose contra su esposo.

-Mi bebé…

Este aprovechó para abrazarla contra sí y balancearla tiernamente.

-Siempre tendrás a tu Yamato…- dijo dulcemente, reconfortando a Sora.-… y a tu chibi-Yamato…- añadió alzando las cejas con picardía.

Ella se separó de él, mirándolo con una desaprobación más fingida que real.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué?, si es así como tu gusto.- contestó con esa altanería tan atrayente.

-Tienes razón.- se rindió la mujer, tomando de las mejillas a su esposo, para otorgarle un profundo beso repleto de amor.

Yuujou vio de refilón esa muestra de amor y sintió algo extraño. Siempre que veía a sus padres haciéndose una carantoña, a no ser que fuese demasiado explicita, sentía un profundo bienestar, como si le trasmitiesen ese amor que había entre ellos.

Adoraba ver a sus padres tan enamorados, sin embargo últimamente le causaba algo diferente. Por supuesto, no era que llegase a incomodarle esas muestras de afecto, más bien le producían una sensación de angustia.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que él nunca experimentaría eso, de que ninguna chica le besaría con esa devoción, ni le brillaría la mirada al estar frente a él, tras más de treinta años como le sucedía a su madre cuando se reflejaba en los zafiros de su padre.

Pero debía ser fuerte, ya no quería preocupar más a sus padres y arruinarles su aniversario.

Suspiró intentando apartar los pesimistas pensamientos de la cabeza, concluyendo que lo mejor sería abstraerse con cualquier otra cosa, quizá con la consola. Sí, eso era, el nunca pasado de moda Zelda le ayudaría a vivir otra realidad durante un tiempo y olvidar su destino repleto de desamor.

Paró en seco al encontrarse a esa pareja en el salón. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en su casa.

Su hermana estaba sentada en actitud relajada, Mishi en cambio ya estaba de pie, seguramente con intención de marcharse, pero ambos repararon en el muchacho.

Automáticamente la sonrisa de ilusión que portaba el americano fue sustituida por una mueca de confusión.

No había que ser psicólogo para ver que ese pelirrojito estaba tristón.

-¿Qué te pasa infante Yuu?, ¿por qué no irradias esperanza?

El niño frunció el ceño. Todos sus esfuerzos para parecer feliz no habían servido de nada.

-¡Sí irradio!.- exclamó, llevándose la mano al corazón, como si fuese a salir un rayo de ahí que demostrase que aún estaba lleno de esperanza.

Mishi negó y Aiko suspiró reclamando su atención.

-Deja a mi hermanito, está un poco depre. Mal de amores.- susurró esto último, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque el compañero de Tsunomon lo escuchó.

Estaba a punto de replicar, pero Mishi se le adelantó.

-Oh, la depresión, yo también he pasado por eso….- dijo con gran dramatismo.

Yuujou se mostró receptivo, porque lo que más ansiaba era dejar de sentirse como se sentía ahora mismo y si ese extraño chico con nombre de felino tenía la solución, quería escucharla.

-¿Has estado deprimido?, ¿cuándo?.- cuestionó con inocencia y curiosidad.

-Hará una hora, fue horrible.- contestó resoplando, alucinando de sobremanera a la rubia.

No era para menos, ella sí que estuvo deprimida tras su ruptura con Kibou y no se le pasó en una hora ni mucho menos. ¿Acaso ese pintoresco muchacho sabía lo que era una depresión?

Negó tomándoselo a broma. Mishi vivía en otro mundo en donde regían otras leyes.

-Por eso sé como ayudarte.- expresó alegremente, rodeándole del cuello. El adolescente únicamente se dejó hacer.- ¡vámonos de compras!

Aiko se descompuso y Yuujou lo miró extrañado. No cabía duda de que ese joven era un Tachikawa.

-¿Pero no se supone que tú ibas a dejar de ser materialista?.- cuestionó la chica mordazmente.

El castaño la miró estupefacto.

-Por eso mismo, necesito ropa nueva acorde con mi nueva clase social no materialista.

Y Yuujou sin entender prácticamente nada, se encogió de hombros en señal de asentimiento.

Lo mismo le daba romper jarrones y buscar rupias por Hyrule con su espada que vagar por los centros comerciales con el chico que siempre tenía divertidas anécdotas que contar, o inventarse.

Le distraería igualmente, solo que además, cabía la posibilidad de que se llevase algún regalo del adinerado americano.

...

Como pronosticó, había sacado un buen regalo de su amigo más rico, en concreto un traje para la esperada fiesta de Nochebuena, con su graciosa pajarita verde a juego y todo.

Hubiese preferido un nuevo juego de consola, pero según palabras de Mishi, el traje le ayudaría a socializarse más y por lo tanto encontrar a su futura princesa hippy con la que compartiría un rancho de ponys. Eso último no lo entendió muy bien, pero casi nunca entendía al primogénito de la mejor amiga de su madre y no solo por su marcado acento, pero ya cuando lo vio disfrazarse de sesentero desfasado, pensó que había perdido por completo la razón.

Pese a todo, seguía envidiando que irradiaba felicidad, ilusión y amor, mientras él se consumía en su dolorosa espiral de autocompasión.

Y así, como ente privado del amor por toda la eternidad era como el varoncito Ishida vagaba por el animado centro, sin ser consciente de a donde le guiaban sus pasos, al puesto de una elfa ayudante de Santa Claus. Pero no le llevó hasta ahí la necesidad de pedirle un deseo al mágico ser que amenizaba sus Nochebuenas desde pequeño hasta que un día lo descubrió haciendo travesuras con su madre en la cama y sufrió su primer trauma navideño, luego entendió que Santa Claus había sido durante todos esos años su padre disfrazado, lo que le provocó su segundo trauma navideño.

Al margen de sus numerables traumas de estas fechas, había una cosa a la que Yuujou no podía resistirse nunca, más sobre todo cuando estaba mustio, y eso eran los bastones de caramelos de las elfas ayudantes de Santa Claus.

Sin alzar la vista del suelo en ningún instante coronó la cima de las escaleras mecánicas y esos graciosos zapatos de punta verdes con cascabeles entraron en su campo visual.

Sonrió un instante porque no podía evitarlo, le gustaba el verde y los cascabeles.

-Un bastón de rayas verdes porfa.- pidió infantilmente, depositando las monedas correspondientes en el botecito.

-Muy bien ho, ho, ho, recuerda que Santa te desea feliz Navidad niño.

Y el adolescente arrugó el entrecejo con descontento. Lo que le faltaba que una elfa reparte caramelos se riese de él solamente porque le gustaban los dulces y al contrario que la inmensa mayoría de chicos de su edad que querían hacerse los mayores, lo reconocía.

Alzó la cabeza con rabia.

-No soy un…- comenzó pero su enfado se diluyó al encontrarse con el rostro de la muchacha.-… niño…- susurró como un adorable niñito achuchable, recogiendo ese bastón.

Quedó preso de la dulce pero dolorosamente apagada mirada parda de la elfa, convencido de que algo especial estaba ocurriendo, incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica a esta reacción. ¿Sería eso lo que ocurría cuando encontrabas a tu chica clack?

-Te conozco.- dijo y el muchacho se extrañó, volviendo lentamente en sí, desvaneciéndose su momento mágico, trasformándose en algo cotidiano.- vas a mi clase de inglés avanzado.

Yuujou suspiró de entendimiento, ni destino, ni magia navideña, ni por supuesto chica clack, simplemente se había quedado observándola con tanto detenimiento porque le parecía familiar.

Lo encontró totalmente decepcionante.

-Ishida, ¿no?, el de la última fila.- dijo la muchacha intentando ser simpática.

- Me gustaría sentarme en primera fila pero no quiero que mi padre crea que soy un empollón.- explicó innecesariamente Ishida sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Definitivamente su vida se le estaba yendo de las manos porque no podía andar por ahí nombrando chica clack a la primera chica vestida de verde y de sonrisa adorable con la que se cruzaba.

Negó apesadumbrado. Su padre no le había explicado como reconocerla exactamente y eso seguramente le llevase a tener más confusiones como esta, donde solamente obtendría dos cosas: dolor y sentirse asombrosamente ridículo, pero no esa felicidad y paz tan reconfortante que le explicó su padre.

Nada le acariciaba el corazón, nada valía la pena.

Siguió su triste peregrinaje esperando que al menos un poco de dulzura entrase en su apagado estado de ánimo gracias al bastón de caramelo de esa elfa estudiante de inglés avanzado.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando un tan gracioso como apurado tartamudeo despuntó entre las canciones y el murmullo del centro.

No cabía duda de que era de su compañera de inglés avanzado.

Se volteó por instinto, pues aunque no fuese un chico que brillase por su gran valor, jamás seguía su camino si veía a alguien en aprietos, más si era una chica vestida de elfa verde.

No les gustó nada lo que vio, a unos niñatos molestando a la proveedora del azúcar que necesitaba su organismo como cual droga para evitar su depresión.

-Oh, venga, que-que-que gracioso, ya es-es-está bien.- decía apurada la joven con un inseguro tartamudeo que cautivó a Yuujou.

Se veía tan vulnerable.

No solo intentaban robarle los caramelos, también la escasa recaudación.

-Me lo harán pa-pa-pagar a mí.- intentaba razonar la muchacha pero solo conseguía provocar más risas en esos mocosos de primaria.

Sin pensárselo más, el pequeño Ishida se plantó ante ellos.

-¡No deberíais hacer eso!

Uno de esos repelentes mocosos lo miró son superioridad.

-¿Nos lo impedirás tú, niño?

El pelirrojo le tomó de la muñeca, intentando que soltase los caramelos que había robado.

-Aprende a tener más respetos a tus mayores y ahora, pídele perdón a la señorita.

La chica observó la escena con una extraña mezcla de admiración y desconfianza. Era obvio que ese chico tenía no solo esperanza sino fe incondicional en los humanos si creía que iba a hacer entrar en razón a esos gamberros.

Por un momento creyó que lo conseguiría, hasta que el chaval se revolvió, dándole un fuerte empujón a Yuujou, empotrándolo contra el puesto de caramelos.

-Piérdete enano.- escupió con desprecio, para acto seguido salir corriendo con sus compinches y por supuesto con su botín.

Ishida cerró los ojos entre sus caramelos, impotente y sobre todo furioso por su derrota.

Hasta un niño de primaria le ninguneaba. Esto era lo más humillante que le había pasado en la vida.

Pero entonces notó una leve caricia, no física, sino moral.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yuujou-san?

¿Yuujou-san?, nunca nadie le había llamado de una forma tan respetuosa y adulta.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar ese rostro preocupado que le pareció increíblemente hermoso.

¿Acaso nunca se había fijado en lo guapa que era esa chica?

Y al ver extender su mano hacia él para ayudarle a incorporarse le sucedió algo extraño, simplemente le pareció que todo había valido la pena.

Todo lo que había sucedido en este día le había conducido como una especie de dirección obligatoria a ese momento, a que unos niños lo derrotasen para que esa joven de apagada mirada le ayudase a ponerse en pie.

Sacudió la cabeza, no entendiendo lo que le sucedía, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba su mano y sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su organismo.

Algo inaudito para el pelirrojo.

Se quedó mirándola estupefacto, recreándose en esa sensación que le había provocado el leve roce de sus dedos.

-Te has quedado como en otra órbita.- comentó la muchacha divertida, pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos.

-Mi papá era astronauta, estuvo en Marte.- dijo Yuujou en trance.

La chica no supo como interpretar esa frase, solo que le causó una tremenda gracia, sobre todo, por la carita tan adorable que portaba Ishida.

-Todo el insti sabe que eres el hijo del astronauta.

La joven ya no le miraba con tanta atención, pues no estaba segura de poder controlar sus sonrojo si seguía ante él. Recoger los restos de caramelos que se habían salvado fue la excusa perfecta para evitarle.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no dejó de observarla en ningún instante.

Emitió un gracioso gemido de interiorización, mientras cerraba los ojos por enésima vez en un vano intento de volver a ser el dueño de sus sentidos, acciones y por supuesto bocota.

-Hoy voy a una fiesta de adultos.

La joven desvió la mirada hacia él un segundo.

No recordaba que en clase de inglés avanzado dijese tantas frases incoherentes, bueno, quizá alguna practicando el futuro perfecto.

El niñito de Sora agitó nuevamente la cabeza. No era capaz de encontrar una explicación a por qué había tenido la necesidad de decir eso. ¿Su subconsciente quería invitarla?

Lo meditó, tal vez, para no sentirse solo en esa fiesta de adultos repleta de parejas.

En teoría no era tan mala idea.

Sonrió de medido lado, de la misma forma que solía hacer su padre cuando intentaba que sus insinuaciones hacia su mujer sonasen inocentes y casuales y no pervertidas y premeditadas.

Menos mal para Yuujou que todavía no debía esforzarse para que esa sonrisa desbordase inocencia y dulzura.

-Es en casa de mi primo Tenshi que es el chico más guay que conozco. También está mi hermana que es la chica más guay que conozco y su novio que es el chico que mejor juega al futbol que conozco y bueno… algunos amigos más, pero ya verás que todos son muy molones.

Era obvio que la extraña proposición había pillado por sorpresa a la joven, que no supo como reaccionar, solamente pudo encogerse de hombros un tanto abrumada.

-Bueno…- soltó con algo de inseguridad.

-¡Sugoi!.- saltó el pelirrojo eufórico, sacando un bolígrafo.

La chica vio sus rápido movimientos anonadada, como tomaba su mano y le escribía en la palma la dirección.

-Tengo una digi-pulsera.- mostró estupefacta.- ya sabes, metes la dirección, aparece el mapa y todo es mucho más rápido y limpio…

Ishida se sintió estúpido, pero luego sonrió.

-Mi mami…- carraspeó enrojeciendo.- quiero decir mi madre siempre dice que escribir de tu puño y letra es más personal y por lo tanto trasmites mejor tus sentimientos. Obligó a mi papá… padre a escribirle cartas desde Marte aunque no las pudiese recibir.

Sin ser consciente exactamente de cuando, pero la muchacha ya compartía su sonrisa.

Dejó de deleitarse con la cautivadora mirada de fuego del chico, para llevar la vista a su garabato y acariciarlo, intentando sentir los sentimientos del muchacho, tal y como él le había explicado.

-¿Entonces irás?.- preguntó, despertando a la chica de su ensoñación.

-Sí, iré, gracias Yuujou-san.

El portador de la esperanza se ruborizó por volver a oír su nombre de esa forma en la voz de esa chica.

Cogió con una mano su preciado bastón de caramelo y con la otra la bolsa de su traje nuevo, al mismo tiempo que iniciaba la marcha.

-Gracias a ti Naomi-san.- correspondió con una cortés reverencia.

-¡Puedes decirme Nao-chan!.- exclamó la ayudante de Santa Claus a tiempo parcial, provocando que el pequeño Ishida se volteara mínimamente y sonriera.

-Nao-chan…- susurró para sí mismo y sintió unas placenteras cosquillas en su interior.

Una indescriptible ilusión se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su corazón volvía a irradiar una potente luz en forma de esperanza.

...

Su estado de ánimo nada tenía que ver al que portaba cuando hacía tan solo unas horas había decidido vivir el resto de su vida bajo su edredón.

Entonces estaba apagado y desanimado, sin ninguna esperanza de que su futuro ni a corto ni a largo plazo fuera a cambiar, pero entonces ella nublaba sus pensamientos como un prodigioso eclipse.

Una sonrisa embobaba se dibujaba en su rostro con su recuerdo, un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo cuando recreaba el roce de sus dedos.

¿Desde cuando su insegura y medio tartaja compañera de inglés avanzado le provocaba eso?

No quería pensarlo demasiado, ni alegarlo a una necesidad imperiosa de sentir amor, no quería que fuese una alucinación, simplemente, quería disfrutarlo.

Terminó de atarse a la perfección ese nudo de pajarita que su abuela paterna le había enseñado a hacerse hacía ya más de diez años, en concreto, ese feliz día en que contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez con el que había sido su esposo y padre de sus hijos, su abuelo paterno Hiroaki.

Esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa al recordarlo, no había duda de que Natsuko había sido siempre la chica clack de Hiroaki, ¿sería Naomi la suya?

Agitó la cabeza confuso, en todas estas horas de felicidad por pensar en ella ni tan siquiera se había planteado esa cuestión.

-¡Cariño venga, quiero verte!

La voz de su madre le hizo regresar al mundo.

-¡Sí ya voy!.- contestó mientras tomaba el peine y un bote tamaño industrial de gel.

Impregnó su pelo con esa sustancia, empezando así uno de su mayores suplicios y enésimo trauma de su adolescencia: domar ese pelo para conseguir un peinado casi tan cool como los que portaban siempre su padre y hermana.

Gimió impotente y desesperado al no conseguir resultados y antes de hacer un estropicio mayor recurrió al hombre que más sabía de peinados guays de todo el archipiélago.

-¡Papi puedes venir un segundo!

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Yuujou se sobresaltó al encontrar una cabellera hermosa, pero pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres cariño?, pero que guapo estás…

Ishida apresuró a cerrar la puerta antes de que su madre entrase del todo.

-Mami es un asunto de hombres.

Takenouchi quedó descompuesta, ya que era la primera vez que su hijito del alma requería antes los servicios de Yamato que los de ella y por supuesto también la primera vez que le cerraba una puerta en las narices.

Su enfado fue mayor cuando vio pasar a su lado a su marido portando una arrogante sonrisa victoriosa.

-De hombres.- recalcó antes de abrir esa puerta.- ¡ya estoy aquí campeón!

La diseñadora solo pudo gruñir y lamentarse, echando ya de menos a su eterno bebé.

Yamato sonrió orgulloso a su vástago y no por su peinado obviamente.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que por fin el amor había sonreído a Yuujou, o por lo menos eso delataba que desde que había vuelto a casa de su tarde de compras con Mishi estaba como si flotase en el aire.

-¿Quieres hablarme de esa chica?.- cuestionó arqueando las cejas con complicidad.

El pequeño enrojeció.

-No…- musitó.

El astronauta se extrañó, pero no se dio por vencido.

-Pero hay una chica, ¿verdad?, ¿la encontraste en el centro?.- rió inmerso en sus recuerdos.- la primera tontería que hice por tu madre fue en el centro comercial, ella se había comprado una falda y yo estaba deprimido porque no tenía dinero para regalarle un colgante pero entonces me sonrió y sentí que el peso de mi corazón se esfumaba y que todas mis tonterías…

-Valían la pena.- terminó la frase el chico rememorando su pseudo pelea con esos gamberros de primaria.

Sin duda había sido una tontería aunque entonces no había reparado en ello. Pensó que tan solo era un acto de caballerosidad.

-¿La has encontrado, entonces?

El pelirrojo sintió un gran barullo en su cabeza, todo eran contradicciones y pensamientos absurdos. Sensaciones que esa misma mañana estaba seguro que jamás sentiría.

Las hizo desaparecer con un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, tan fuerte que esparció parte de su gel a la cara de su padre.

-Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow.- emuló al gran Koji Wada su padre, mientras miraba con desaprobación ese nido pegajoso que su hijo se había puesto en la cabeza.- ¿qué te has hecho?.- metió la mano, viendo asqueado como se impregnaba de esa sustancia.

Era inconcebible que un hijo suyo saliese de casa con esos pelos.

El adolescente miró hacia arriba, recordando porque necesitaba la sabiduría de su progenitor.

-Ese es mi problema, no consigo que quede cool como el tuyo.

El hombre elevó las manos al cielo.

-Primera norma de un peinado cool: jamás utilices gel.

Dicho esto, tomó la cabezota de su hijo y la metió bajo el grifo del agua.

-¡Está fría!.- se quejó.

-Así espabilas.- respondió el mayor cogiendo una toalla para secarle violentamente ese pelo tan imposible.- segunda norma de un peinado cool: juega tu liga.

El pequeño miró a su padre con cierto enojo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi peinado nunca será cool?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. Esto le dolía a él más que a su pequeño.

-Milagros no se pueden hacer hijo y tu pelo es tan…

-¿Takaishi?

El hombre bufó horrorizado mientras examinaba ese cabello pelirrojo que tanto le recordaba al de su Sora.

-Por favor no, tu abuela tenía un pelo maravilloso… es Takeru, solo Takeru y ahora sus hijos tienen este pelo tan… inenarrable.

Yuujou bajó el rostro mustio. Siempre quiso ser tan guay como su padre, pero curiosamente al que más se parecía en todo era a su tío, que molaba, pero no era Yamato Ishida, el hombre cool por excelencia.

Al compañero de Gabumon le enterneció esa expresión desvalida de su pequeño.

-Algo siempre se podrá hacer.- comentó, tomando ese peine.

El chico no dijo nada más, se dedicó a observar a su padre reflejado en el espejo, ese hombre al que tanto admiraba y para el que parecía que en esos instantes no había nada más importante en el mundo que el peinado de su hijo.

Sintió ese bienestar que le sosegaba desde la cuna, saber que ese hombre estaría siempre cuidando de él, protegiéndole, a su lado para ayudarle en esta complicada travesía que era la vida.

Sonrió, sintiendo ganas de llorar por la emoción, porque puede que nunca hubiese estado tan unido a él como lo había estado su hermana, que su relación jamás hubiese sido tan cómplice. De hecho su relación siempre se había caracterizado por el incordiamiento mutuo, a veces para reclamar la atención de Sora, otras veces por la mera diversión de Yamato y a veces incluso para reclamar ese puesto de macho dominante en una manada de hembras.

Nunca le lucharía ese puesto de verdad, simplemente quería ser como él, y en sus intentos por conseguirlo puede que quisiese adoptar roles que aún no le correspondían y que por supuesto esperaba que no le correspondiesen hasta dentro de muchos años, que el lobo alfa de la manada Ishida estuviese todavía mucho tiempo a su lado, aún tenía mucho que aprender de él, y no solo en cuanto a peinados cool se refiere.

Sin prestar demasiada atención, su padre había terminado.

-Más o menos… pájaro loco.- le dio una suave colleja.

Yuujou asintió conforme, cierto era que su peinado le hacía verse similar a esa caricatura, pero aunque le hubiese dejado como a un Jackson five hubiese estado conforme, ya que este momento con su padre no lo cambiaría por nada.

Estaba convencido de que había sido uno de esos momentos padre e hijo que recordaría toda su vida.

-Está perfecto papi, gracias.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos a través del espejo.

El hombre apartó la mirada, intentando que este momento no derivase en nada excesivamente sentimentaloide.

Se equivocó al escuchar de nuevo la vocecita de su vástago.

-Papi.- y el adulto miró el reflejo de esos rubís tan Takenouchis.- te quiero.

Nuevamente bajó la mirada, aunque esta vez Yuujou lo imitó.

Era emocionante, pero también un poco incómodo.

Ishida resopló tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones, frotando la cabeza a ese pequeño que tanto amaba, eso sí, sin llegar a mirarlo.

-Y yo a ti campeón, eres mi orgullo, lo sabes.

Y la sonrisa de Yuujou iluminó su rostro para una eternidad. Por supuesto que lo sabía pero era placentero escucharlo y sentirlo.

Lo que jamás se imaginaron los varones Ishida o de lo contrario no habrían dudado en suprimir esta emotiva declaración, era que tenían una espía tras la puerta, o eso denotaba ese incesante aspirar de mocos y lloro contenido.

Se miraron angustiados y con más temor que otra cosa, abrieron la puerta.

Sora casi cayó contra Yamato, pero tuvo el aguante necesario para mantenerse en pie y hasta el descaro para hacerse la despistada.

-¿Estabais aquí?.- miró para un lado y para otro intentando ocultar sus ojos humedecidos.

No obstante a Yamato le pareció lo más adorable que había visto nunca.

-¿Nos espiabas?

Y aunque sabía que era ruin, la diseñadora no pudo evitar enternecerse, además, ya debían estar acostumbrados a que en esa casa no existiese la intimidad.

-Mis bebés…- susurró conmovida abarcando a su hombre y hombrecito entre sus brazos.

El rubio se sonrojó notablemente incómodo por haber sido descubierta su faceta sentimental con su hijo varón, normalmente acostumbraba a reservarla para sus féminas, no obstante, por estar entre los brazos de su Sora, había valido la pena.

Miró al otro hombre que ocupaba el corazón de su amada mujer y en estos momentos también su espacio entre sus brazos y la sonrisa se le desapareció de inmediato, pues su hijo traía una expresión que conocía demasiado bien. Triunfo, más bien, le restregaba su triunfo por las narices.

Lo mató con la mirada, masculló un imperceptible bebé, y sin querer parecer demasiado esquizofrénico finalizó ese abrazo, en realidad separó a la madre y al hijo porque él continuó agarrando de la cintura a su esposa.

Yuujou aguantó la carcajada, mientras Sora suspiraba de felicidad sin ni siquiera imaginar que había estado de nuevo en medio de una batalla de esos dos por estar entre sus brazos.

-Estás guapísimo cariño.- soltó la madre orgullosa, teniendo la necesidad de retocarle la pajarita y también el peinado.

El adolescente se dejó hacer mimoso, mientras Yamato presenciaba la escena ya con una expresión más amigable a pesar de que su mano posesiva continuase rodeando a su mujer.

Bajaron al recibidor cuando escucharon el timbre, concretamente sonó unas veinte veces seguidas como si se tratase de un psicópata.

Ishida resopló aburrido porque solo había un ser tan cansino que tocase con ese descaro su puerta.

-¡Consuegro!

El rubio esquivó ese amigable puñetazo que su mejor amigo había dirigido a su hombro, mirándole asqueado.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no me vuelvas a llamar eso, no somos eso, no somos familia y nunca lo seremos.

Como de costumbre el animado diplomático pasó de su compañero, apresurándose a estrechar entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga, ante la estupefacción de esta.

-¡Mejor amiga y consuegra!

Sora no pudo evitar reír por ver el bonachón rostro que portaba Yagami. Se comunicó con la mirada con Akane, que le hizo una seña que le aclaró todo.

Su mejor amigo había bebido alguna que otra copa de más por lo que cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

-¡Mejor amigo!.- saludó amenamente dándole en los brazos para que la bajara. El moreno dio un pequeño chillido de felicidad y tras depositarle un tan sonoro como baboso beso en la mejilla la dejó en el suelo.

-Eres tan mona consuegra.- siguió a su rollo, mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo al comprobar que sus chicas ya habían entrado.

Rodeó por el cuello a su Akari, atrapándola contra su tripa y le dio un fuerte beso en la sien.

-¿Estás contenta de que todos vayamos a ser familia?

La castaña miró a su padre con algo de preocupación. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y no paraba de balancearse de un lado a otro por supuesto llevándola a ella en ese peligroso vaivén.

Se encogió de hombros otorgándole una sonrisa que complació al diplomático.

-Claro que sí, mi niña es tan lista.- repitió sin coherencia alguna dándole otro beso.

La pelirroja se compadeció un poco de su querida ahijada y le tendió la mano para que escapase de las garras de su simpático y amoroso pero ebrio, padre.

-Cariño ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Tsukino?

La pequeña Yagami sonrió encantada, trotando escaleras arriba en busca de su mejor amiga.

El diplomático observó a su hija embobado hasta que se perdió por el piso de arriba. Suspiró buscando a su abnegada y paciente esposa.

-Me gusta que esté con Tsukino porque con ella aún parece una niña, pero no lo es… es tan mujer… maldita trenza de las narices, ¿dónde están sus coletitas?, ¿dónde está su infancia?, ¡si hasta ya tiene la regla!.- exclamó hecho un drama llevándose las manos a la cara.

El matrimonio Ishida compartió una atónita mirada y Akane ya perdió la paciencia con su hombre.

-Maldita sea Yagami como no te comportes te dejo en casa durmiendo la mona.

El compañero de Agumon no mostró demasiado apuro por esa amenaza, es más, hasta podía ser un regalo, pero la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y sin sexo hasta que nuestra hija nos haga abuelos.

Taichi palideció. Bajó la cabeza sumiso y se restregó en su mujer.

-Seré bueno, lo prometo.

Akane le acarició, mientras Sora era incapaz de controlar la risa tonta por ver a su amigo en esas condiciones y Yamato aplaudía a esa mujer.

-Sabes tratar a este idiota como se merece, siempre me has caído bien.

La prima de Iori lo miró con incredulidad.

-Se notó mucho cuando me dijiste eso de "maldita zorra no vuelvas a molestar a mi mejor amigo o te mataré".

El astronauta dio un pasó atrás avergonzado.

-Y yo que sigo sin acordarme de esa conversación.

-A mí sin embargo se me quedó grabada de por vida.

-¿Qué llamaste zorra a mi mujer maldito cabronazo?.

Con el debido retardo debido a su estado, pero Yagami despertó, atrapando de la camisa a Yamato para darle un merecido escarmiento, a pesar de que muy posiblemente ese comentario ya había prescrito.

-Eh… uh… te estaba defendiendo y…- tartamudeó el rubio sin saber donde meterse hasta que vio a su salvación bajar por las escaleras.- ¡Wow mira lo guapo que está tu sobrino, consuegro!

Taichi se volvió en busca del joven sin reparar por ningún instante en que se tratase del pequeño Yuujou.

Se echó hacia atrás impresionado.

-Si el chico del futuro parece James Bond.- señaló eufórico, mientras Yamato respiraba aliviado.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero a veces Taichi tenía la costumbre de referirse a Yuujou Ishida como "chico del futuro" aunque ni el mismo encontrase una explicación a eso, concluyendo que sería por la devoción que el pequeño sentía por el archiconocido Héroe del tiempo: Link. En cualquier caso, eso no era lo importante en estos momentos.

El pelirrojito sonrió.

-Gracias titoichi.

Ya no solo irradiaba esperanza, también algo tan importante como confianza en sí mismo.

Seguro que esa fiesta de Nochebuena permanecería siempre en su memoria.

...

Ya llevaba un buen rato en la fiesta para asegurar que como pronosticó, jamás la olvidaría, aunque nunca entró en sus posibilidades que fuese por este motivo. Por haber destrozado sus ilusiones y sumido su esperanza en la oscuridad.

Ella había venido, tan guapa, tan adorable y tan dulce como cuando le ayudó a levantarse, sin embargo no había venido sola.

Un capullo más alto y más fuerte que él la acompañaba, un capullo que era su novio.

Se sintió el ser más idiota del universo cuando lo vio entrar, y por supuesto lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Eran celos?, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que esa sensación amarga le consumía. Ese tío al que nadie había invitado era el culpable de haber destrozado su cuento de Navidad.

Desde entonces permanecía en un rincón, alejado del mundo, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. No lograba entender por qué le dolía tanto el pecho ni por qué tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no derramar lágrimas.

¡Demonios!, hasta esa tarde esa chica tan solo era una compañera que pasaba desapercibida para sus ojos, que no le provocaba nada, ¿o estaba equivocado?

¿Y si nunca había dirigido su corazón hacia ella simplemente porque desconocía su existencia? No existencia física obviamente sino la existencia para su corazón, la relevancia que tendría en él, que sería capaz de desbaratar su vida en unos instantes para reconstruirla en los siguientes con una sonrisa.

Lo maldijo, era mejor cuando no era consciente de nada de esto, entonces no sufría de esta manera.

Definitivamente, jamás debería haber salido de entre sus sábanas.

Despegó la frente de sus rodillas y alzó la mirada al notar que alguien reclamaba su atención.

Dio un quejido de impotencia y derrota mirando a su adorada hermana.

Esta tiró de él con fuerza.

-Baila conmigo hermanito.

Yuujou se resistió, aunque en ningún momento tuvo intención de que esa resistencia fuese duradera. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de pie con esa rubia que velaba su sueño desde la cuna tomando sus manos.

Movió los pies torpemente mirando a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con violencia al toparse con Naomi y ese maldito capullo, los volvió a abrir concentrándose en una cara amiga, su querido Taiyou.

Aunque ni él parecía feliz en este día, ¿qué demonios?, ¿era el día del desamor para todos?

-¿Estás enfadada con Taiyou?

-¿Huh?.- la muchacha buscó a su novio con la mirada, mientras movía el brazo de Yuujou para que le diese una vuelta.

-Se ve mustio, créeme, sé identificar a las personas mustias.

En verdad el careto de su novio era bastante preocupante.

-Discutimos esta mañana pero se supone que ya nos hemos reconciliado.- explicó, quedando de nuevo ante su hermanito.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja con sospechas.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

Aiko dejó de bailar, llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a su hermano duramente.

-Sí lo sabe, gracias por tu interés en mi vida amorosa, pero no es la que debería preocuparte ahora.

El chico se echó para atrás queriendo escapar de la situación pero la rubia se lo impidió.

-¿Sabe la chica que has invitado que la invitabas solo a ella y no a su novio?.- cuestionó, dirigiendo furtivas miradas a la joven.

Realmente no parecía mala chica, por eso descolocaba tanto que tuviese a ese capullo de manual como novio.

-No especifiqué.

La compositora agitó la cabeza desconcertada.

-Yuujou, ¿significa algo para ti o simplemente la has invitado para no estar solo?

Fue una acusación que atormentó la mente del pequeño, dándose cuenta que era incapaz de responder a esa pregunta.

Sin embargo no era en su cerebro donde esa respuesta podía hallarse sino en los ojos de la muchacha porque fue cruzar sus miradas y sentir que era lo que había estado buscando siempre.

-No lo sé Ai-chan, no comprendo nada, solo que toda esta tarde ha sido perfecta porque sabía que iba a estar con mi Nao-chan.

La portadora del amor quedó perpleja.

-¿Tu Nao-chan?

-¿Eh?.- la miró Yuujou desvalido, le había salido del alma.

-¿Te escuchas como hablas?, me recuerdas a Taiyou, mi Ai-chan esto, mi Ai-chan lo otro…- rió, asustando más si puede al jovencito, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

Quería tener mejor perspectiva de todo para poder analizarlo detenidamente.

-Tú eres la chica clack de Taiyou….- señaló, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

-¿La qué?.- agitó la cabeza sin entender, pero su hermanito ya estaba a años luz de ella, porque su vista se encontraba nuevamente fija en la joven.

Se llevó la mano a su corazón palpitante.

-¿Será que hoy la he reconocido?

Aiko miró a su alrededor sin encontrar lógica a las acciones de su hermano, pero tampoco pudo reparar más en ello, pues su novio reclamó su atención tomándola de la mano.

Tenshi pinchaba una canción romántica exclusivamente para ellos.

-Te la robo un segundo campeón, pero no prometo devolvértela.- dijo Yagami con una sonrisa no demasiado convincente. Parecía más bien triste, mejor dicho, nerviosa.

El varón Ishida ni contestó, ahora todo parecía cobrar un sentido no solo en su corazón también en su cabeza.

Le daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido, de que iba tan lento como esa balada que bailaban tan acarameladamente la única pareja oficial de la fiesta. Como diapositivas, miles de sucesos que creía no recordar fueron pasando por su mente, miles de momentos vividos con Naomi.

Recordó un día que le tocó de compañera en inglés y él le habló de su familia y ella de los dinosaurios. Le sorprendió tanto como le divirtió escucharla pronunciar con ese adorable tartamudeó producto de sus nervios, _Stegosaurus_. Ya había, no olvidado, pero sí sumergido en los más hondo de la mente, el hecho de que estuvo casi una semana entera rememorándolo, riendo felizmente cada vez que decía esa palabra.

Otro flash de un día lluvioso se apareció ante él. Apenas habían andado unos metros fuera del instituto y los castaños cabellos de ella ya chorreaban agua. Caballerosamente él le ofreció su paraguas, aunque ya era un poco tarde. Los dos acabaron riendo completamente empapados.

Una tos intensa fue lo que cubrió sus recuerdos ahora. Como tosía ese día, había pasado toda la noche tosiendo y tenía unas décimas de fiebre, pero aún así fue a clase de inglés avanzado ya que había un importante examen. Era incapaz de concentrase y poder escribir nada, tan solo podía toser, sentía que en una de esas los pulmones le saldrían disparados, pero entonces notó el sabor de ese caramelo que tanto le alivió. Ese caramelo que le tendió ella.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta como si lo sintiese de nuevo, aunque esta vez era asfixiante, quizá ella pudiese volver a aliviarle.

No entendía por qué afloraban ahora todos esos recuerdos, o mejor dicho, no entendía por qué los había enterrado, por qué no les había dado importancia en ese momento, por qué demonios siempre había suspirado por algo que estaba claro que ya tenía.

Quizá era el momento de averiguarlo y sí en verdad era ella, luchar por tenerla.

Guiado por ese desbordante calor que cubría su corazón, fue al encuentro de la joven.

Paró en seco ante ella, mirando con temor a ese capullo, de cerca parecía incluso más alto y musculoso.

Intentó decir algo pero acaparar su atención, pero sentía la boca completamente seca. Estaban cerca de las bebidas, por lo que un trago le vendría bien para aclarase la garganta y darse tiempo a penar lo que debía decir, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decir.

Naomi se giró hacia él al ver pasar su brazo por encima suya para tomar ese vaso. Este apresuró sus movimientos nervioso, derramándose casi todo el contenido por su traje nuevo.

Pero no le dio ninguna importancia, Naomi en cambio quedó bastante sorprendida, pero no llegó a decirle nada porque Yuujou se giró hacia la pareja que bailaba.

Estaban discutiendo, mejor dicho, Taiyou se estaba largando dejando plantada a su hermana en la pista de baile.

Frunció el ceño, colérico por el acto de uno de sus modelos a seguir.

Era imperdonable. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido Tarzán pasando de esa manera de una Ishida?

Cerró los puños con rabia, con intención de seguirlo y hacerle pagar esta afrenta, pero la voz de otra chica captó su atención.

La sintió más prioritaria que el malestar de su hermana.

Era Naomi.

-¿No me has oído?, coge el maldito alcohol y larguémonos de esta fiesta de maricas.- ordenaba ese maldito capullo, de una forma que a Yuujou le pareció bastante brusca.

-Oh venga, ¿pa-pa-para qué?, ¿para ir al apar- apar-aparcamiento a ver como te emborra-rra-rra-chas tu y tus amigos?.- tartamudeó su compañera.

Era obvio que lo último que quería en el mundo era seguir a ese mastodonte.

Pero este gruñó, mientras cargaba algunas botellas.

-Haz lo que te digo tartaja inútil.

Y la furia de Yuujou se multiplicó por un millón, más al ver como su amiga, esa cuya sonrisa le alegraba el alma bajaba la cabeza sumisa, dándole la razón a ese animal.

Toda su rabia le dio fuerzas para plantarse ante ese tipo.

-Si no quiere ir con-con-contigo, pues se puede quedar a-a-aquí.

En su cabeza había sonado firme, para al pronunciarlo el miedo le había hecho tartamudear. Los músculos de ese chico eran demasiado intimidatorios.

-¿Es una reunión de tartajas anónimos o qué?.- rió el tipo amedrentando más al pelirrojo.- aparta de mi camino enano.- le dio un despectivo empujón abriéndose paso.

Ishida quedó paralizado, una nueva y amarga derrota, pero entonces notó la suave mano de la joven en su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho.

Su mirada era dolorosa, su mano temblaba.

Tuvo la tentación de acariciarla, de aliviarla de alguna forma, pero entonces ese bestia la arrancó de su lado.

-¡Que te muevas de una vez estúpida!.- ordenó, arrastrándola del brazo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras intentaba revolverse un poco.

-No hace falta ser tan bes-bes-bestia.

Y contemplando esa amarga y desesperante escena, una nueva oleada de recuerdos cubrieron la mente del compañero de Tsunomon.

Pero estos no eran agradables ni mucho menos, le producían angustia e impotencia.

Nunca se ponía en manga corta, y alguna vez que lo hizo, vio varias marcas en sus brazos. Ahora sabía a que se debían.

Su mirada, por qué siempre sus bellos ojos estaban apagados, no trasmitían vida ni algo tan importante para él como era la esperanza. Solo tristeza, solo sufrimiento.

Y nunca se había parado a buscar una explicación.

Había estado sufriendo ante sus ojos durante más de un año en el que habían sido compañeros y jamás había hecho nada.

Sintió más furia que en toda su vida, contra sí mismo, contra ella por no haberle dicho nada pero sobre todo, contra ese ser despreciable que la alejaba de su lado de tan malas maneras.

Clavó su mirada en él, una mirada que nadie jamás había visto en sus inocentes ojos, pues emanaba odio y era la primera vez en su vida que Yuujou Ishida experimentaba este sentimiento.

A paso firme avanzó, agarró el brazo de aquel tipo obligándolo a soltar a Naomi y provocando que se volteara.

-¿Qué mierdas haces ena…

No le dio tiempo a más, porque Yuujou materializó todo su odio en su puño, mejor dicho en la cara de ese sujeto.

Quedó en shock casi tanto como la chica, mirando su puño, en el cual ahora no sentía ningún dolor por la excitación del momento, pero seguro que pronto lo sentiría ya que le había golpeado con tanta potencia que puede que hasta él mismo se hubiese roto algún dedo.

Pero los sucesos trascurrieron sin darle tiempo a vivirlos ni a él ni a su alrededor. En una milésima sintió que no podía respirar, y de hecho se quedó sin respiración, sujetándose la tripa, en donde ese animal le había golpeado.

Todo se volvió borroso, pero aún tuvo fuerzas de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse un primer plano de ese gigante puño que le volteó la cara y le derribó semiinconsciente.

Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos, pero a él le parecía que habían sido horas. Escuchaba un tumulto, fuertes gritos y hasta botellas rompiéndose pero todo quedaba como en un segundo plano, como si fuese una realidad ajena a la suya.

En su realidad solo notaba el dolor, más moral que físico, y la viscosa textura de la sangre cubriendo su boca.

Quiso levantarse, pero tampoco lo intentó, se auto convenció de que no podría, de que no tenía fuerzas, de que ni tan siquiera deseaba volver a levantarse, pues una vez más había experimentado una dolorosa derrota.

Y esta vez por lo que más amaba, porque ahí en el suelo, conmovido y ensangrentado, fue cuando tuvo claro esos pensamientos.

La amaba. No sabía ni desde cuando ni de que forma solo sabía que la amaba y que esta derrota habría valido la pena si ella se daba cuenta de ello.

Entonces escuchó una voz y sintió unos brazos socorrerle, por un momento sonrió imaginando que sería ella.

La enfocó esperando perderse en esos ojos que le habían robado el corazón, sin embargo lo que encontró fue una mirada demasiado familiar. Nunca sintió tanta decepción de ver a su hermana como en ese momento.

Quizá fue esa rabia la que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para volver a ponerse en pie.

Se apartó con violencia de la preocupada Aiko, ni tan siquiera se molestó en escucharla.

-Estoy bien, deja de tratarme como a un bebé.

Se tapó la boca ensangrentada, solo dirigiendo la mirada a la chica por la que acaba de hacer semejante tontería.

Estaba blanca, absolutamente en shock, pero con la vista fija en ese animal culpable de su estado.

Su primo lo echaba de la casa y estaba seguro que ella le seguiría.

Gruñó furioso con el mundo y con ella y no quiso saber más del tema, encerrándose en la habitación de Tenshi.

...

Medio recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una gasa presionando su herida, Yuujou se lamentaba de todo lo sucedido en ese día.

Nada había salido como él llevaba soñando tantos años, ni su chica clack se le declaraba, ni la hacía galletas navideñas, al contrario, traía a un bestia que le rompía la cara.

Y dolía, pero no los golpes, ese dolor era soportable, era el corazón el que se le estaba resquebrajando, pero tampoco por el desamor, sino por pensar que su Naomi siguiese con ese idiota, que su Naomi sufriese a manos de ese mal nacido.

Sentía ganas, incluso de matarlo, pero todo esa rabia quedaba en unas impotentes lágrimas.

Porque Yuujou era así, era un bebé que había intentado ser un hombre, pero lo habían derrotado como a un niño.

No sería del todo malo si ella hubiese decidido seguir siendo niña a su lado.

Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse. Seguramente se tratase del enésimo intento de su hermana por curarle y ya había decidido rendirse. Volvería a ser el bebé que se escondía tras la pierna de su hermana, se había convencido, de que simplemente, existían personas que nunca debían crecer.

Hoy había intentado ser un hombre y le habían dañado por partida triple, eso le serviría de escarmiento para el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, toda su decisión se desvaneció al ver, mejor dicho, no ver una cabellera rubia asomándose por la puerta.

Quedó perplejo, pues daba por hecho que esa chica había seguido sumisamente los pasos de su novio.

Pero estaba ahí, en frente suya. Se le veía avergonzada, pero no titubeaba. Fuese la que fuese la decisión tomada, tenía pintas de ser firme.

-Yuujou-san… ¿puedo…

-Sí.- contestó él, orillándose para hacerle un hueco en la cama.

Puede que hace unos segundos la detestase, pero todo cambiaba al contemplarla. Le era imposible rechazarla, le era imposible alejarla de su lado.

Sin llegar a alzar la mirada en ningún instante, la joven tomó asiento.

-Lo siento mucho, no debería haber venido.- dijo, curiosamente sin tartamudear.

Y el pelirrojo sonrió, no podía darle una explicación a esa sonrisa, pero tampoco podía ni quería controlarla.

Ella estaba ahí, era motivo suficiente para sonreír.

-Fue culpa mía, debería haber especificado que la invitación solo era para ti.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él pudo apreciar un brillo que jamás había visto, un brillo que le hizo ruborizarse y apartar la mirada.

Le provocaba cosas muy bonitas en el estómago.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- musitó.

Ella apresuró a desviar la mirada.

-Será solo cuando te miro.- susurró.

Ishida notó esa placentera caricia en su corazón y quiso compartir esa sensación con ella, pero no fue capaz. Su mirada ya no brillaba, volvía a ser triste, concentrada en una preocupante ó pronto a que podría tratarse, porque realmente esa chica era un misterio para él. En realidad podría decirse que era como una desconocida porque sino era incomprensible que hacía, siendo tan maravillosa como era, con ese novio que tenía.

Intentó colocarse a su lado para darle confianza, pero tampoco se atrevió por miedo a incomodarla.

Suspiró.

-Nao-chan.- le salió un tono tan inofensivo que hasta le dio rabia. Así era normal que todo el mundo le pegase, pero al menos dio resultado, pudiendo volver a verse reflejado en la mirada de la chica.- eres tan tierna y dulce que no entiendo cómo puedes relacionarte con esa clase de…

-Lo sé.- cortó ella apenada. Se encogió de hombros con resignación.- supongo que tengo imán para encontrar lo que estoy acostumbrada, sin ni siquiera pensar que puede haber algo mejor para mí.

El "héroe del tiempo" la miró con desconcierto y la muchacha suspiró.

-¿Nunca te planteaste por qué tú me hablaste de tu familia y yo de los dinosaurios?

-Pensé que te gustaban los dinosaurios.- contestó con esa adorable inocencia que poseía.

Naomi rió.

-Y me gustan, de hecho tenía una compañera digimon dinosaurio.- regresó a su pena.- pero no fue por eso, simplemente después de que me describieses una familia maravillosa yo me sentía incapaz de describir a mi… lo que sea.- terminó rabiosa por recordarlo.

Yuujou emitió un gemido de impotencia, le destrozaba verla así y encima ahora se sentía culpable.

Lo tenía todo y desde su inocencia siempre hablaba de ello, olvidando que no todas las personas ni mucho menos eran tan afortunados como él.

Su compañera apresuró a dedicarle una forzosa pero tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-No es culpa tuya, no quería hacer que te sin-sin-sintieses culpable.- regresó su tartamudeo, a la par que su nerviosismo.- si yo tuviese un padre astronauta y extra cool, una madre diseñadora y cariñosa, una hermana compositora y pianista muy molona y otra hermana karateka yo también hablaría orgulloso de ello.

Ishida quedó pensativo.

-Si mal no recuerdo utilice el adjetivo _crazy_ para definir a mi hermana pequeña.

Y entonces escuchó lo que le pareció el sonido más hermoso del universo, la sincera risa de su Nao-chan.

-Sí ya recuerdo, Karate Crazy, me estuve como una semana riendo de eso.

Automáticamente Yuujou se contagió de su risa.

-Yo también estuve mucho tiempo riéndome de _Stegosaurus_.

Por primera vez la atmósfera era relajada, habían creado su burbuja donde ningún problema del exterior tenía acceso.

El pelirrojo se deleitó con cada uno de sus gestos, quedándose más prendado de ella si puede. No era consciente, pero este momento podría haber durado toda la eternidad que él ni lo habría notado, le habrían parecido escasos segundos.

Ella empezó a encontrarse más cómoda, soltarse más y por lo tanto tartamudear menos y él se limitó a amarla con la mirada.

¿Qué digimon tienes?.- le preguntó cuando el tema derivó a ello.

Se arrepintió nada más realizar la cuestión, debido a que la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de su amiga, sustituyéndose por una expresión de pesadumbre.

Nuevamente el maldito mundo exterior reclamaba su lugar en esa perfecta burbuja.

-Eso no importa ya.

El heredero de Takeru se alarmó, pues él no concebía su vida sin su compañero digimon.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Naomi resopló.

-Lo arruiné. Ella solo intentaba defenderme y la castigaron por ello.- hizo una pausa, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.- como te ha pasado esta noche a ti.- llevó tímidamente sus dedos al rostro magullado del pelirrojo.

-¿Te defendió de ese cerdo?.- apretó los dientes el muchacho, volviendo a acumular rabia por pensar en ello.

La chica negó.

-Ocurrió hace muchos años. Se enfrentó a uno de los novios de mi madre. La expulsaron de la tierra para siempre.

Yuujou volvió a sentir esa impotencia terrorífica que le desgarraba el alma y por supuesto a detestarse a sí mismo.

Lo tenía todo y había pasado toda su vida quejándose, esperando que una chica le hiciese galletas y lo adorase porque sí, sin ni siquiera plantearse que tal vez esa chica necesitaba ser rescatada primero. Que era imposible que le pudiese hacer esas galletas, pues vivía en un infierno al que él no se había molestado en bajar.

Era imperdonable. Si tan solo la hubiese buscado antes, si la hubiese encontrado antes, le hubiese aliviado muchos sufrimientos, de eso estaba convencido.

-Lo siento…- repitió.

-No es culpa tuya.

-Lo es.- se convenció el joven.

Todo lo que le sucediese a su chica clack era su responsabilidad.

Pero quizá aún pudiese remediar algo.

Le tomó de las manos eufórico.

-Mi titoichi es el embajador Yagami y tiene mucha influencia, seguro que consigue que levanten el castigo a tu compañera.

Su semblante no cambió en absoluto.

-Seguro que ya se ha olvidado de mí, yo tampoco he ido a verla nunca.

-Eso da igual, porque un digimon jamás olvida a su humano, así como un humano jamás olvida a su digimon.

Lentamente, Yuujou fue contagiando su radiante esperanza a la joven.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Si quieres puedes ir a verla al Digimundo, yo te acompañaré.

Y su mirada brilló y Yuujou descubrió que era la felicidad para él. Justamente que esa chica lo mirase de esa forma.

-¿Lo harías?

-Yo haría todo por ti Nao-chan.

Ella apartó la mirada ruborizada e intranquila.

No estaba convencida de que esto pudiese ser real, de que por fin, tras tantos años esperando, su milagro de Nochebuena hubiese aparecido en forma de su encantador compañero de inglés avanzado, adicto a los caramelos y al color verde.

Como buen hijo de Sora, Yuujou entendió la preocupación de la chica, posando su mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres.

Naomi miró a su alrededor. Sería un buen refugio para esta noche, aunque para su desgracia sabía que no podía ser duradero.

-No puedo esconderme en la habitación de tu primo siempre.

El adolescente sonrió, convencido de sí mismo.

-Es cierto, no puedes esconderte en la habitación de Tenshi siempre, pero sí entre mis brazos.

Y la joven lo miró, con esos ojos que le habían robado el corazón completamente humedecidos, con esa sonrisa que acariciaba su alma ocupando enteramente su rostro y por fin, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido nunca: paz y tranquilidad.

Lentamente se recostó en la cama, rodeó la cintura de su héroe y dejó descansar la cabeza en su pecho.

Era la primera vez que Ishida se encontraba en esa situación, teniendo que resguardar a alguien entre sus brazos ya que de normal era al revés, era él quien buscaba los brazos de los demás, no obstante, como buen hijo de Yamato, aceptó rápidamente su nuevo rol.

La envolvió contra sí lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero sin perder en ningún instante la firmeza, ya que quería que ella se sintiese protegida, que tuviese la certeza de que allí, nunca más le podría suceder nada malo.

Lo consiguió, porque la expresión de la joven, con los ojitos cerrados y esa imperturbable sonrisa era la imagen viva del sosiego, de la felicidad.

-Tu corazón es muy cálido Yuujou-san.- susurró restregándose con mimo en el pecho del adolescente.

Él le acarició el pelo dulcemente, recreándose en esa sensación, pareciéndole maravillosamente familiar.

-Dime Yuu-chan, todos los que me quieren me dicen Yuu-chan.

-Yuu-chan.- musitó al límite de la consciencia.

Su respiración cada vez era más reposada, sus movimientos más leves, se había quedado dormida y ni los estruendosos fuegos artificiales que nublaron el cielo de Odaiba la despertó de su placentero letargo.

Yuujou dejó por un momento de mirar a esa joven para concentrarse en todos esos colores que se asomaban por su ventana, para sonreír entusiasmado cuando un fuego verde cubrió su cara y la de ella, pues su vida volvía a ser de color verde, porque la ilusión y la esperanza volvían a tomar las riendas de esta.

Miró una última vez a su chica clack, antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar a su lado, dichoso de que por fin su cuento de Navidad había dejado de ser una esperanza, para convertirse en su realidad.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno, aquí el cuento del adorable hijo del sorato. Os he presentado a Naomi, la madre de Harumi, esa beba que heredará la escuela de Ikebana en un futuro, y también de otros dos demonios de lo que os hablaré más adelante.

No es fácil crear personajes originales y mucho menos para tus personajes consentidos y mimados como es el caso de Yuujou por lo que espero que aceptéis a esta chica. No ha tenido una vida fácil, pero a pesar de todo conserva esa inocencia y adorabilidad propia de Yuujou, por lo que creo que quedan muy bien juntos. A fin de cuentas mi Yuujou siempre ha sido un mimado al que todos han protegido por eso me parece interesante que por fin tenga que adoptar esta otra postura, por otro lado tan Ishida, de ser él quien protege a los que ama.

Nada más, que me enrollo sin necesidad.

Espero poder seguir escribiendo con regularidad y por lo tanto actualizar lo más pronto posible. Aunque advierto que el siguiente capi puede que sea NR-18 ya que los protas son el ¡Tenako!, es decir perversiones y más perversiones… nah, igual hay también algo de amor y todo…

Nada más, gracias por leer, más por apoyarme.

Saludos y sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Publicado: 28/04/13


End file.
